Fire and Ice
by PsychoBarbie
Summary: A vision and a visitor has Cat on a plane to Germany to help Iron Man bring in Captain America and The Winter Soldier. That is, until Cat realizes what exactly the Accords could mean to her and who she really is supposed to be helping. CatVerse! Set after Promises to Keep
1. Chapter 1

**OKay okay, here it is, Cat's next story, Fire and Ice. She's in the Marvel universe... which means I now have to go back to an old story and take out the part where she quoted the first spiderman movies. With great power comes great responsibility... oops hehe.**

 **ANYWAY... so, the crossover is Captain America, movieverse, which I guess makes it's obvious she's appearing in Captain America: Civil War. She will be coming back for Infinity War somehow... but anywho, that's a couple years away in Catverse, so she'll be poking around other places still ;)**

 **Lemme first acknowledge a review from a guest on the last chapter of Promises to Keep: ummm... have i seen the trailer of season 7 of teen wolf, allison looks likes she's alive.**

 **Oh hunny, I don't know how to tell you, that was fanmade. Season 6 was the ending, unless they do a reboot.**

 **Ok, so that's over with, please read on Cuz i don't think i have much else to say.**

 **... ... ...**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue. Unless your Cat, she's mine. ANd she can only be used with permission.**

 **Let's gooooooo**

 **... ...**

"Because _this time, I won't be wearing loafers and a silk shirt. 72 hours, guaranteed."_

 _"48 hours. Barnes. Rogers. Wilson."_

 _"Thank you, Sir." A deep breath. "My left arm is numb, is that normal?"_

 _A hand on his shoulder. "you alright?" A female voice asks._

 _"Always. 48 hour, jeeze."_

 _"We're seriously understaffed."_

 _"Oh yeah. It'd be great if we had a Hulk right about now. Any shot?"_

 _"You really think he'd be on our side?"_

 _"No."_

 _"I have an idea."_

 _"Me too. Two actually. Where's yours?"_

 _"Downstairs, why, where's yours?"_

 _"Queens and Star City."_

 _… … …_

Cat Danvers woke up with a start as the plane landed and she looked around, trying to gather her bearings. They had just landed in Germany and she looked out the plane window wanting to get her first look on her first international trip.

"You ready?"

She looked towards the voice with a small nod, unable to believe how she got here.

 _It had started as her adventures usually did, with a vision, while she was out driving around with her boyfriend and best friend._

 _Cat directed Stiles to her old house where someone was waiting for her. Upon arrival, Cat could see the slight movement on the roof but she looked away, letting him have his secrecy as she walked towards the front door._

 _"Someone's here." Scott confirmed, as she opened the now unlocked door._

 _"I know." She replied. "I told you, they're looking for me."_

 _"If you're Lina Calhoun, then yes." A voice said, from the living room. She motioned for the guys to wait and walked inside, not at all surprised at seeing the man lounging on her couch. He looked her up and down. "Except you're like 14, so I'm guessing you're not her."_

 _"Why are you here?" Cat asked, scowling at the comment about her age. She was dressed in a pair of jeans, converse and a flowy top, so she looked every bit the high school student but she didn't know if she would say she still looked 14… much._

 _"I'm looking for Lina Calhoun, otherwise known as Cat. Superhero from Starling City? Unless I just blew her cover, in which case you didn't hear that from me."_

 _Cat let out a small smile. "I'm Cat Danvers."_

 _His eyes widened slightly and he turned away, mumbling something about Friday and Lina and Cat before turning back to her. "Sorry, I need Lina, the woman who wears the purple suit all the time and helped Oliver Queen in Star City. Your older sister? Cousin? Friend? Using your name as tribute?"_

 _Now it was Cat's turn for wide eyes. "You know who Oliver Queen is?"_

 _"I know who every superhero is in the world, so yes."_

 _"But you don't know Lina is Cat?" Scott asked, staring at him warily as he stepped up beside her._

 _"Who are you guys talking to?" Stiles finally asked, pushing through to the front room and stopping, his jaw dropping in shock. "Oh my god. It's Tony Stark, it's Iron Man. Iron Man is in your living room. This is the coolest thing ever."_

 _"So you've heard of me?" Tony Stark asked._

 _"Iron Man?" Scott asked in disbelief. "Why are you here?"_

 _"For Lina Calhoun."_

 _"That's me." Cat told him. "Or rather the name I used in Star City. I go by Cat Danvers though."_

 _Tony Stark stared at her. "Lina Calhoun has red hair and is a 22 year old computer genius that skipped college. Cat Danvers is a high school student who is a junior, not 14 and well, you- I can get information on anyone, how come there was no connection."_

 _"You said it yourself." Stiles told him, pride in his voice. "Computer genius."_

 _"I'm very thorough." Cat told him. "If you knew you were looking for the same person and if Felicity hadn't given you my actual address and you researched more, I'm sure you would've figured it out."_

 _"Who else is here?" Scott asked, giving a tentative sniff as he glanced around._

 _"Spiderman." Cat told him, not taking her eyes off Tony Stark._

 _Tony's eyes narrowed. "Why do I feel like I'm coming into this seriously unprepared? I'm never unprepared. I know everything. How much did your Star City friend tell you?"_

 _"I haven't talked to her in days." Cat informed him. "Why did she send you here? Where's Ollie?"_

 _He smirked. "So there is something I know that you don't. Apparently he's indisposed. Couldn't find him, so she said you'd be more help because they're needed there. If you didn't talk to her how did you know?"_

 _She shrugged. "I'm psychic. What do you need my help with?"_

 _"So just to confirm." He held up a phone and a video began to project outwards from it. It was of her jumping over the side of the bridge when the city had been taken over by Slade's goons._

 _"When did that happen?" Stiles asked in disbelief as she put up a fight but was then thrown around, her arm shattered in the process even as she continued shooting at them._

 _"Oh man." She groaned. "Yes, that's me. Not one of my finer moments."_

 _"I see this will already be a lot easier than my last pick up. Your passport up to date?" Tony asked._

 _She nodded. She had gotten that looked after the summer her and Isaac had gone traveling._

 _"You ever been to Germany?"_

 _"Not yet, but something tells me I will be very soon."_

 _"So much easier." Tony muttered. "So you know what's been going on?"_

 _Cat shook her head. "Not a clue. We're usually busy dealing with our own issues. You can fill me in on the way. How long do I have?"_

 _"5 minutes ago." He informed her._

 _"Give me ten." She turned and grabbed her boyfriend and best friend, ushering them both outside._

 _"I understood like, maybe 33% of that." Stiles informed her._

 _"Look, I need you guys to do me a favour. Stiles, get in touch with Felicity, find out what you can on Oliver, tell her I'll be there as soon as I can if need be. Scott, get Mom to call the school and tell them, more family stuff. Everything I need is in my locker, I've handed in all my assignments so just clean it out."_

 _"Cat, what's going on?" Scott asked._

 _She frowned. "Superhero stuff. He needs my help with Captain America. Well he needed Oliver's help but since he's not available, I guess City sent him to me."_

 _"Captain America?" Stiles asked in awe._

 _"I don't know but he's on a deadline and we need to go."_

 _"But you don't even know where you're going." Scott protested._

 _"Germany. It's Iron Man, he's an Avenger, do you really think anything bad is gonna happen to me?" She challenged him._

 _He sighed, pulling her in for a hug. "Be careful."_

 _"Of course." She turned to face Stiles, stepping forward to give him a kiss. "I'll see you soon."_

 _"In Star City." He promised. "I'm not letting you go alone this time."_

 _She pursed her lips. "Let's fight about it later, k?"_

 _He nodded and she kissed him again, telling him she loved him before turning back to the house and going inside._

 _"What should I bring?" She asked Tony as he looked around the living room._

 _"Not a lot of personal touches, eh?"_

 _"I don't live here much anymore." She replied, moving to the stairs and opening up her secret weapons closet._

 _He let out a low whistle as he took stock of her stuff. "We need to talk after this. Where are you planning on going to college? You're a computer genius, I mean, you hid your tracks well. And what high school kid has a secret weapons closet? Better yet how did you become 22 and work in Star City? I mean, I have so many questions."_

 _"No idea, I'm undecided. A high school kid who has to fight for her life on a nightly basis and I made a whole new person. I knew Felicity already so she had no problem covering for me." She grabbed a duffel bag and began filling it up. "We can trade stories later. You're 48 hours are closing in quick."_

 _Tony stopped, slowly lowering the sword he was holding as he looked at her. "How do you know about that?"_

 _She gave him a small smile, throwing her passport on top of everything she packed, which included her Cat gear, weapons and the emergency clothing she kept there. "I'm psychic." She reiterated. "Wanna call Spiderman down so we can go?"_

 _"How do you know this? How do you know his name?" he asked. "Do you have a FRIDAY?"_

 _"What's a Friday?"_

 _"She's my computer. She knows everything."_

 _Cat shook her head as they went outside, "Just me."_

 _"Then how?" he asked as a car pulled up in front of her house and Spiderman jumped down._

 _Cat threw her bag into the trunk of the car and got into the back as both men got in on either side of her._

 _"Pretty conspicuous, no?" She asked the red and blue superhero. "Is that a sweatshirt? Is that all you have?'_

 _"Like you're one to talk?" He shot back. "I don't see your outfit anywhere."_

 _"I don't want people to know about my leather fetish." She replied with a straight face._

 _He let out a strangled cry, turning to look at Tony and she didn't know how but she swore the mask had a look of dismay on it._

 _"You never answered my question." Tony said. "You talk to someone else? You seem to know a lot and I need to know what you know."_

 _Cat sighed. "I did answer your question, you chose not to believe me. You wanna know more, you'll have to wait until we're on the plane."_

 _Tony sat back with a little huff, complaining that he was stuck babysitting and Cat could only grin at him, a part of her enjoying this._

 _Hey, when her life was chalk full of one crisis after another, she had to find her humor somewhere._

 _It wasn't until they were on the plane and in the air that Tony spoke to her again. "I'm gonna ask you the same question I asked him. Why are you doing this? What's your MO? Why are you fighting nightly?"_

 _Cat sat back in the seat, looking at the other teenager. He hadn't wanted to change until Cat told him she knew exactly who he was, and his secret was safe with her._

 _"It started with me being able to do something no one else could and my friends needed my help. So I helped them." She softly explained, looking at her hands. "When it was no longer enough and I couldn't look after myself or rely on them to save me all the time, I made sure I could protect myself. I just didn't stop there. I'm capable of things very few in this world are capable of and if I can help people, I will."_

 _"So without knowing the what or the why, you got on a plane with me so you could help people."_

 _She shot him a suspicious look "You didn't go rogue, did you? Like I said, I haven't stayed caught up on world news."_

 _"Not me, Captain America, his friends. But you already knew you were going to help me with that." Off her look, he shrugged. "So I was listening to you and your friends. Sue me."_

 _"What else did you find out about me on the way here?" Cat asked. He was inquisitive, he had to know everything possible, so she didn't doubt he was doing a full check on her._

 _"I'm still trying to piece the stories of Cat and Lina together." He mused. "But I think FRIDAY is closing in."_

 _She grinned. "I really screwed you up, huh?"_

 _"I'm a little impressed. " He said with a raised eyebrow. "There's still more you have to share with me."_

 _Cat nodded. "Likewise. But tell me, Tony, Peter. You guys live in a world where people are super soldiers, have telekinetic powers, a super suit that lets them fly, a man who can turn into a Hulk and a kid who was bitten by a radioactive spider."_

 _"I didn't tell you that." Peter cried, sending Tony an accusing look. "Did you tell her?"_

 _Tony shook his head but didn't look at him, instead leaning forward to look at Cat. "You're doing it again, knowing things you shouldn't know."_

 _She shrugged. "Usually this is the part where I just show you, you scream and I explain, but considering what you're both capable of, I'll tell you instead. How much do you know about the supernatural."_

 _"Are you a vampire?" Peter asked in disbelief. "But no, I saw you walk in the sunlight."_

 _"Why does everyone assume I'm a vampire?" She asked with a scowl. "I'm not that pale."_

 _"You live in California." Tony reminded her. "A little sun wouldn't kill you."_

 _Her scowl deepened. "I'm a Seer."_

 _"You read my mind." Peter accused her. "That's how you knew about me."_

 _She rolled her eyes. "I don't do that. Anymore. Well I can't."_

 _"I've met psychics." Tony informed her. "You're something else."_

 _"I'm mostly a Seer." She defensively cried. "I was just bitten by something too."_

 _"A spider?" Peter asked. "Is that how you knew?"_

 _"A wolf." She replied. "Actually a werewolf."_

 _It was silent and Tony just stared at her, not quite believing her._

 _"Werewolves don't exist."_

 _"You hang out with a man who turns into a Hulk" She reminded him. "Why is the idea of me turning furry so far-fetched?"_

 _"He was an accident, a lab accident."_

 _"And Peter?" She asked, pointing at him._

 _"Same thing, technically." Tony replied._

 _"And I was mystical. It happens." She lifted a hand, concentrating hard as she unclenched her fist to reveal her claws._

 _"Whoa." Peter breathed as she looked up at them, her eyes glowing blue._

 _"I had a vision before I met up with you about you being there. That's why I went to my old house."_

 _"So you agree?" Tony asked, eyeing her warily._

 _"See, here's the thing. When I was bitten by a werewolf, my seer side kind of… diminished a little and I'm nowhere near as powerful as I used to be. So, I don't know what I'm supposed to be agreeing with, I just knew you needed my help and my gut said I needed to go with you. It's not something I ignore."_

 _"You hear of the Sokovia accords?"_

 _Cat shook her head,. Putting her claws away and moving to the edge of her seat to take everything in. They still had some time before Germany and she wanted to be fully informed._

"Come on, Tony wants me to drop you two off at the hotel."

Cat returned to the present and smiled at Happy as he led the way into the hotel. After they had disembarked from the plane, Tony had left, saying he would see them soon. Happy had been put in charge of them, and he didn't seem too thrilled.

The two teens looked around in awe at the hotel.

"This is so cool." Peter whispered, filming everything around him. "Don't you think this is cool, Ca- Li- what do I call you, you never made that clear."

"Out of the purple, call me Lina."

"Why purple?"

"It's my favourite color. Why red and blue?"

"I- well, I thought it looked kinda cool." He stuttered, his face going red.

Cat smiled at him. "Pete, it's okay, I'm just teasing you."

"I can't tell." He muttered, not realizing she could hear.

"Sorry, I'll try to be better." Off his look, she pointed to her ears. "Enhanced hearing. We need to work on your confidence."

"There's nothing wrong with it." He cried, an indignant look appearing on his face before it dropped and he looked at her with worry. "Is there?"

Cat laughed as Happy stopped in front of a room, holding out 2 keycards.

"One of you here, the other next door."

"We get our own rooms?" Peter asked in disbelief.

"Suit up." Happy told them.

Peter nodded and disappeared, and Happy stepped closer to Cat. "Tony wanted me to tell you he's sorry he doesn't have an upgrade for you, too."

Cat looked at him in confusion. "An upgrade?"

"Yeah, He gave the other kid an upgrade but said that seeing he wasn't expecting you, he will try to find you something after all this."

Cat shrugged as she put the key card in the door. "I don't need an upgrade, I'm fine, but thanks anyways."

She went into her room, dropping her bag on the bed and opening it up, slipping into her purple outfit like it was second nature and realizing just how much she missed it. She hid as many weapons on her as possible, then put many visible ones on her as well.

When she was ready and put on the wig and mask, she went through the adjoining door where Happy was waiting. Without a word, he pointed to another room and rolled his eyes.

"Please, tell him to hurry up."

She smiled in return and went down a small hallway where Peter was looking at himself in the mirror

"Happy said you got an upgrade." She noted, looking him up and down. "Impressive."

"This is the greatest day of my life." He cried. "What about you? Did you get an upgrade? I mean wow, look at all those weapons. Did Mr. Stark give them to you?"

She shook her head. "All mine, I'm a pinch hitter. We should get going. But first-" She stepped closer, glancing behind her to make sure Happy hadn't follow her in. "Are you okay with all this Peter?"

He eagerly nodded. "I mean, what Mr. Stark told us about the Sokovia Accords, I don't think he's wrong. And Captain America is dangerous because he thinks he's right about this."

Cat frowned "But what about someone like me?"

"Oh, Mr. Stark won't let anything happen to you Cat. He won't."

She sighed and stepped back, forcing a smile to her face as she led the way back out to Happy.

She understood she was sent her through a vision but after Tony Stark explained the Sokovia Accords to her and she pulled out her own tablet and did the research, something just didn't it right with her. She didn't classify herself as the same league as the Avengers. She didn't really think she was a superhero. She was a Supernatural creature and if the people in charge of the Sokovia Accords got their hands on her, who knew what they would do to her. It made her nervous. And if Captain America was so against this, the all American, Hitler punching, war hero, Captain America was so against this, there had to be a damn good reason, and not the one Tony Stark gave her about him wanting to save his friend.

She was going to where Tony wanted them to, but if at all possible, she was going to find a way to learn both sides of the story.

… … …

Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 is here. I don't think this is gonna be a super long story. She's got places to be but i Feel like she is going to learn a lot in the chapters to come :D**

 **OK, so like, before we get on with it, and to touch a bit more on a review that asked how Steve's side could possibly be right... that's not what this is about. This is about Cat's feelings and what she thinks is best for HER and HER friends, plus what her visions are warning her about. I'm hoping it's better explained. if not, let me know. haha. I am only human.**

 **... ... ...**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue. Unless your Cat, she's mine. ANd she can only be used with permission.**

 **Let's gooooooo**

 **... ...**

"Wow, I can't believe we're here." Peter whispered from his perch on top of one of the airport buildings.

"You brought in two kids." The redhead named Natasha, also known as Black Widow, looked her over as she hissed at Tony over their radio.

"To be fair, I planned on bringing in one kid and a male adult and when he wasn't available, a female adult. That kid is too good with computers and had even me fooled."

"Don't sound so shocked." Cat muttered as she looked around the airport for any of the wayward superheroes.

"We're still talking about where you're going to school after this." He reminded her.

"Can we stay focused?" Another voice chimed in, Cat was pretty sure it was the guy in the War Machine suit. Tony had called him Rhodey.

"So, how strong is werewolf strong?" Tony wondered.

"You brought a werewolf here?" Black Widow hissed, moving away from her. "Are you insane?"

"Why not take an ad out in the paper?" Cat sarcastically asked, scowling up at where she knew Tony was before turning back to the female spy. She had a feeling she wasn't going to win the only other female over. "And for the record I have a handle on my temper, 'cause I know that's what you're going to ask and I'm pretty strong."

"And your aim?" Tony pressed. "He has Hawkeye with him."

"It's good."

"Wow, it's like a superhero showdown." Peter breathed.

"Autographs later, Kid, just be ready."

"Y-yes, Sir, Mr. Stark Sir."

Cat let out a soft snort.

"What?" Tony asked.

"I'm not calling you Sir." She informed him.

"Okay, airports all clear." Tony informed them. "Cap is headed for the chopper."

Iron Man and War Machine flew out to meet him.

"I can feel how tense you are." Cat noted, watching the scene in front of them. They were currently behind a plane that was near the helicopter. "I'm not going to bite you. Besides, even if I did, I can't change you, I'm not an Alpha."

Natasha's eyes narrowed. "Why you and not the Alpha?"

"Because Tony had no idea until we were on our way here. He was looking for Arrow, he couldn't make it, so got me. I'm a great shot."

"Probably not Hawkeye good." She muttered.

"Probably not." Cat agreed and glanced back to see that Natasha hadn't expected to be heard. "But I'm not too shabby with what I can do. You come across many werewolves?"

"Enough." The older woman warily replied.

Cat grinned. "I can guarantee, I'm not like any others you've met."

Her attention was returned to scene in front of them as someone in a black suit flipped to join them.

"Captain." The man greeted him.

"Your Highness." Captain America said with a small nod.

"You have royalty on your side?" Cat asked in disbelief.

"We were a little short staffed. That's why you and the other kid are here."

"And you really think having someone to rule over the Avengers is the best way to go?" Cat wondered, watching her closely.

Natasha's face gave nothing away as she shrugged and motioned for her not to move, stepping out to join the others.

"Steve." Natasha called to catch his attention. Captain America turned to her. "You know what's about to happen. Do you really want to punch your way out of this one?"

He looked at her and sighed, turning back to Tony.

"Alright, I've run out of patience." Tony exclaimed, lifting his hands to his mouth. "Underoos!"

From atop the nearest building, Spiderman swung down, grabbing the Captain's shield with his spider web and pulled it away, tying his hands together as he flipped over them, landing on top of a nearby vehicle.

"Nice job, kid." Tony told him.

"Thanks." Came Peter's reply. "I could have stuck the landing a little better, it's just… a new suit. It's nothing Mr. Stark. It- it's perfect."

Tony shook his head. "Yeah, we don't really need to start a conversation."

"Okay." Peter looked past him, giving a small salute. "Cap. Captain. Big fan, I'm Spiderman."

"We'll talk about it later." Tony tried to interrupt him.

"Hi everyone." Peter continued with a small wave.

"Good job." Tony told him with a roll of his eyes.

"For the record, I don't talk that much." Cat said stepping out beside Black Widow.

Captain America looked at the new recruits. "You've been busy."

"And you've been a complete idiot." Tony hissed, turning back to him. "Dragging in Clint. Rescuing Wanda from a place she didn't want to leave. A safe place. I'm trying to keep-" He stopped, letting out a sigh. "I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart."

"You did that when you signed." The Captain informed him.

Tony looked away in disgust. "All right. We're done. You're gonna turn Barnes over, you're gonna come with us, now. Because it's us… or a squad of J-SOC guys with no compunction about being impolite."

Captain America looked away.

"Come on." Tony whispered, begging him to understand.

He looked back at them, lifting his bound hands. An arrow came out of nowhere, cutting the webbing and freeing him.

"Peter, drop the shield." Cat cried as she saw what was about to happen.

"All right Lang." Steve Rogers called out.

"Hey guys," Spiderman started, completely ignoring Cat as he stared at the shield. "There's something-"

He never got to finish as something grew bigger and kicked him, flipping backwards as he landed on his feet, handing the shield to its owner.

"Whoa, what the hell was that?" Rhodey asked.

"I believe this is yours, Captain America."

"I warned you." Cat sang.

"Great." Tony muttered. "All right, there's two on the parking deck. One of them's Maximoff, I'm going to grab her. Rhodey, you wanna take Cap?"

"We got two in the terminal." Rhodey informed them. "Wilson and Barnes."

"Barnes is mine." Cat heard someone say, she glanced over to see the guy in the black suit head towards the terminal with Captain America throwing his shield at him to stop him.

"Hey, Mr. Stark, what should I do?" Peter asked.

"What we discussed." Tony replied, sounding annoyed. "Keep your distance, web them up."

"Peter." Cat called, pulling out a gun as she ran after him. "Gimme a lift."

He shot web out of one hand while grabbing Cat around the waist with his other arm and swinging them up towards the terminal. She lifted the gun to shoot out a window that she could jump through.

"When I drop in there, cover your ears. Shit's about to get loud." She warned him, shooting the gun and telling him to throw her in there. He did and Cat rolled to the ground about 100 feet in front of the two men. She pulled out a sonic device, throwing it towards them.

"Who the hell are they?" She heard Barnes, the guy with the silver arm asked.

"Everyone's gotta gimmick now." the other one, Wilson, muttered.

Cat grinned, clapping her hands over her ears as the device went off, all the glass near them shattering as the two men dropped and covered their ears.

"What was that?" Tony asked.

"Cat did something." Spiderman yelled.

"Your hearing will return to normal soon." Cat replied. "Until then, try not yell. It's something from my arsenal."

"Did it work?"

Cat looked up to see the two men running towards her again. "Momentarily. Peter?"

He jumped through a busted window, kicking Wilson off and turning towards Barnes who threw a punch at him.

"You have a metal arm?" Peter asked, stopping the punch, "that is awesome dude."

Wilson came flying back at him, grabbing him and lifting him into the air. Bucky turned to continue running, coming face to face with Cat, an arrow pointed at his face.

"Hi." She said with a smile.

He just glared at her, knowing he could easily take her down, but something halted him. Maybe it was the fact that she hadn't shot yet, or maybe it was the fact that she looked so small and fragile and he knew he could break her in half but they faced off against each other, neither moving a muscle.

"I'll be honest. This arrow is chock full of tranquilizer. There's a lot because I deal with werewolves on a daily basis, so no sudden movements."

"Why not just shoot me and end this?" Bucky asked.

"Because I'm missing something here and I want to know what it is before I fall on the wrong side of all of this."

"Aren't you already with Iron Man?"

"For now." She agreed. "But I want to know more. Like did you do what they say you did? I want to know what happened from your side."

"Look out." He yelled, running towards her and covering her with his body as his metal arm shot up to stop the sculpture that had been close to squishing her.

"Sorry." Spiderman yelled as he swung by after Wilson.

Bucky pushed the sculpture aside and got to his feet, helping Cat up but looking towards the two fighting in the air.

"Go help." She told him with a nod. "I'll just look for the weapons I may or may not have dropped."

She turned away from him, pretending to look for some stuff and when she turned back around, she took after them with a slow jog, watching as Bucky jumped in front of Wilson, as Spiderman kicked them and they went crashing through the railing to the floor. He shot more webbing, holding them to the ground.

"Hey guys look, I'd love to keep this up but I only got one job here today." He explained from his perch. "I really got to impress Mr. Stark. So I'm really sorry." He held out an arm not seeing the drone come flying at him and picking him up by the wrist, carrying him out of the terminal.

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" Barnes asked.

"I hate you." Wilson replied, letting out a small groan as the woman in purple jumped down from the floor above them. She landed on top of Barnes as she looked down at him her head cocked to the side.

"Well?" She asked and Wilson watched, waiting for Barnes to attack. He didn't move though, looking up at the woman in front of him, trying to figure out what her game was.

"I didn't kill the Wakanda King." He finally told her. "I killed people yesterday but I wasn't me. The doctor that came in was controlling me."

She continued staring at him.

"Can someone help me?" Wilson asked.

Cat ignored him though, pulling out a knife hidden in her boot and cutting Barnes out of the webbing. She stood up, pulling him to his feet.

"So, are we even now?" Barnes asked.

Cat took off her glove and held out her hand so she could shake his non-metal arm. "I'm Cat by the way." He hesitantly shook her hand, wondering if this was all some kind of ruse but figuring he could take her down if need be. Her head only tilted to the side as they shook hands, her eyes going distant for a brief moment before she smiled at him. "Okay, I believe you."

"That's it?" Bucky asked.

She shrugged, leaning over to cut the other guy out.

"I'm Sam. Whose side are you on?" Wilson asked.

"I'm all for protecting the human race, which is why I wanted to know. I also have this ability to know when someone's lying to me, he's not."

"He's also a highly trained super soldier." Sam reminded her.

"He still can't lie to me." Cat told them. "So I'm going to go pretend to help my side and maybe when this is all over, you guys can explain all of this to me?"

"I'm so confused." Sam muttered.

Cat grinned, strapping her bow to her back before turning and jogging out to go find Peter. They heard her tell him they had gotten away and she couldn't find them before he wrapped his arm around her waist and they returned to everyone else.

"She could be tricking us." Sam warned him.

Bucky shrugged. "Usually I'd agree but I don't think she's totally with them, yet."

… … …

"Ok, who's that guy?" Cat asked, referring to the red guy telling Captain America to surrender "And why does he get to fly? Like, I want to fly."

Peter laughed, gently depositing her on the ground before flipping to land on his feet beside her. The two factions faced off and Cat pulled out her bow, seeing a guy across from her do the same, a questioning look on his face as he stared her down.

"What do we do Cap?" She heard Sam ask.

"We fight." He replied as they all started walking towards them.

"This is going to end well." Black Widow muttered, as their side walked forward as well.

"They're not stopping." Peter said.

"Neither are we." Tony replied as they all broke out into a run.

They met in the middle, the guy with the bow and arrow that Cat decided was Hawkeye began shooting at the people in the air. Cat swung her bow around, knocking his bow off course and he spun to face her. Right into her bow, an arrow notched and pointed at him. He only grinned, having his own arrow pointed at her already.

"Where did they find you?" He asked.

"Beacon Hills. So you're Hawkeye?"

"I never miss." He informed her, slowly circling her, even as she turned with him

She grinned. "You'll have to teach me something, sometime. I'm not too bad with this either though. I mean, we can just shoot each other now and take each other out of the fight or we can see who else we can take down. Truce?"

"You're not a fighter are you?" He asked as they both lowered their bows at the same time

"Oh, I most undoubtedly am." She softly replied. "Otherwise I'd just let you knock me out now."

Without taking her eyes off him, she moved her bow around, stopping the arm of the guy who was just about to punch her.

"Impressive." Hawkeye observed.

She grinned, turning and jumping at the guy and wrapping her legs around his neck and flipping him over.

"Very impressive." He continued, walking towards her. "But we're still going to have to fight."

She shrugged. "Figured as much." She ran and jumped up but was stopped in mid-air and she looked down in shock, seeing the woman, Wanda, she thought her name was, holding her hands out to her. Telekinesis. Cat scowled, wishing she still had that nifty little ability and wondering, since she had already used it once, if she would be able to again or if it was just a side-effect of the poison that one time. The woman threw her arms to the side and Cat went flying back, hitting a truck and letting out a small groan as anger began to flow through her.

"Not right now." She muttered to herself.

"Cat, are you okay?" Tony asked over their headset.

She reached up and touched her ear. "Pretty resilient, here. Maybe a little angry."

"I spent the rest of the plane ride reading about you. Maybe it's time to get a little angry."

"Question for you."

"Is now really the time?" He asked with a grunt and Cat lifted her head to see him taking a hit.

"These accords go through, what happens to creatures like me?"

"You ask that now? Cat. It's time to fight."

"What happens to me and my friends?" She asked again, rolling over and pushing herself to her knees.

"Your friends, nothing. You fall under superhero status now."

"I won't let them turn me into a guinea pig." She snapped, truly angry now. She ripped her gloves off before her claws could shred them.

"Jesus, why?" Black Widow asked, getting a glimpse of her eyes and fangs. "They can't control themselves. You released a slightly less dangerous version of the Hulk on us."

Cat turned to glare at her, her eyes glowing blue. "I'm actually offended right now."

"I'm just saying-"

Cat held out a hand as she glared at the other woman. "Don't talk."

Natasha's mouth opened and closed and she put her hand to her throat as no sound escaped. Her eyes widened as she looked at Cat who stood up and walked away from her.

"Where's Nat?" Tony asked.

"She's fine." Cat replied. "We'll talk about this later."

"Cat-"

She ripped the ear piece out, moving towards Peter and Captain America.

"You got heart, kid, where're you from?" Captain America was asking him as he held a walkway up.

"Queens." Peter grunted.

"Brooklyn." The Captain replied, turning and running back to help his friends. He didn't get far when he ran into Cat.

"Your eyes are glowing." He told her.

"I know. Peter going to be okay?"

They turned to see him throw the walkway off of him and jump back into the fight.

"Looks like. Look, I don't have time but there's a lot you don't know."

"Tell me."

He sighed. "Did you hear the part where I said there's not a lot of time?"

"I'm Cat." She told him, holding out her hand.

He gave her a confused look. "Is this some kind of trick?"

"Shake her hand." Bucky told him, stopping beside them. "Do it fast, we have to go."

"Preferably without the glove." Cat told him.

He removed his glove and with a questioning look at Bucky shook the tiny girls hand. She gasped, her eyes momentarily glowing brighter before she wrenched her hand away, gasping for air.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked, the gentleman in him wanting to make sure he hadn't harmed her.

She groaned, shaking her head as she nervously pulled at her hair. "It was you guys. I was sent here for you guys."

Both of them immediately took a defensive stance and she closed her eyes tight, giving it another shake before she opened them again, her eyes back to normal.

"I came here to help you guys, not Tony."

"How do you know that?" Steve asked.

"Seer." Was all she said. "Get to the plane. I have to pretend I'm helping. One of you has to hit me."

"What? No, do you know how strong we are?" Steve asked in disbelief.

Cat turned to Bucky. "Hit me."

He hesitated and Cat grabbed his hand, pushing her vision into him. He swung out, catching her in the face and sending her flying back.

"What was that?" Steve asked.

"Trust her." Bucky said, turning back to the plane.

"You're saying that?"

Bucky had the decency to give him a half smile. "Actually, I am. Now, we gotta go, he's probably halfway to Siberia by now."

On the ground Cat pushed herself to her elbows as she put her ear piece back in.

"Cat. Are you okay?" Tony was saying.

"I'm here." She groaned just as he flew overhead and she pushed herself to her feet. "I got knocked on my ass."

"I saw. I'm impressed you're still standing."

"What did you do to me?" Natasha asked. "I couldn't speak."

"Sometimes, I don't get all my abilities, so that was weird." Cat turned back to the fight with a grin, before her jaw dropped in shock. "Just not as weird as the Giant Man walking around. What did I miss?"

Above her the guy who had been able to shrink himself was now a giant and holding onto War Machine. He brought his arm back ready to throw him.

"Give me back my Rhodey." Tony called just as Giant man released him and he went flying.

"I got this." Peter yelled, throwing some webbing at him, and catching himself against a truck, stopping War Machine from hitting a plane as he gathered his bearings and flew back towards the fight.

The Giant Man began kicking vehicles towards everyone, breaking off a wing of a plane and throwing it at Iron Man who quickly moved out of the way and out of range.

"okay, anybody on our side hiding any shocking and fantastic abilities they'd like to disclose?" Tony asked. "I'm open to suggestions."

"You gave all my trade secrets away." Cat reminded him, "we need a way to take him down."

"well, duh." Tony replied.

"Your sarcasm is duly noted and ignored." She replied, watching but not moving towards the fight happening.

There was honestly nothing she could do at the moment. Or rather, nothing she really wanted to do. The vision that had led her here hadn't told her much more than, she should go with Tony Stark but his explanation about the Sokovia Accords didn't sit well with her. She wasn't a superhero, she was a supernatural creature and if she was made to sign it, what would happen to her in the future? If ARGUS could find out about her, than what other branch of the government, super-secret or not, could learn about her? It was within everybody's best interest that she not be turned into a guinea pig. She could see that pushing her over the edge and the last thing the world needed was another Seer gone insane and going on a killing rampage. She wasn't ready to die. Yet, coming face to face with Bucky had made her pause and her gut was screaming at her this time, telling her that this who she was supposed to help. She was okay with that, as long as he didn't actually do what he was being accused of. She had figured that whatever entity had brought her to the middle of an Avengers Civil War to help, would give her a little more help so she had touched his skin, seeing he was telling the truth. It hadn't been him that had killed the King and she watched the doctor that had been brought in, speak words that had put Bucky under his control. But it wasn't until she had touched Steve Rogers that she realized Tony had just been her reason for getting here, she was meant to help these two all along. Nothing had made her more sure. Because if she didn't, people would die and whatever entity was making this happen, knew she could never let that happen on her watch.

Cat sighed and returned her attention back to the fight going on, seeing the red guy, and really who was he? Use his mind to bring down a tower in front of Steve and Bucky. It was stopped just above the ground and Cat saw the woman with telekinesis straining to keep it up. She saw War Machine coming up behind her and she exhaled loudly, knowing she would have to give this a shot. She hoped whatever had pushed her here wasn't done helping as she hid out of view and held out her arms, concentrating on keeping the building from falling. War Machine did something to Wanda that made her scream and lose her concentration and Cat all of a sudden felt the mental strain of holding this building up as Steve and Bucky ran through. It was only a few seconds but they made it and she fell to her knees, the tower hitting the ground. Cat gasped as she put out her hands to steady herself and noted that there was blood dripping from her nose as she tried to stop the world from violently spinning. She looked up in time to see the Giant Man falling down but not before knocking Spider-Man back. He went tumbling through the air, crashing through some crates and landing in a heap on the ground.

"Peter." Cat screamed, scrambling to her feet and stumbling over to him. She dropped down beside him, just as Tony landed behind her.

"Peter." She softly called, turning him over. He gave a start, and began fighting her but Cat grabbed his arms, holding him at his side.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, we- we gotta go and- and get-"

"You're done." Tony told him, before turning to her. "Keep him down."

He took to the sky and Cat turned back to Peter, pulling off his hood and placing her hand on his cheek.

"Cat, I- uh- there's someone else I like and uh-"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm fixing your head, you idiot. You'll be fine. Just rest, okay?"

"What are you going to do?" he asked as the jet containing Steve and Bucky took to the air.

"Do what I need to. It was nice working with you, I'll look you up when I'm home?"

"Cat?" He asked, confused.

She stood up, giving him a smile and running towards War Machine as he took to the air.

"Incoming." She cried, jumping onto his back.

"What the- what are you doing? Cat, right? Get off."

She grinned. "Tony told you I'm a Seer right? Get me to the jet, I know what to do next."

"Where did he find you kids?"

She laughed as he went after the jet. "Do what you need to, I'm not even here, Just get close enough."

Cat pulled out her ear piece, forcing her claws out as she began fiddling around with it. It took longer than she expected, not taking into account the fact she was basically holding on to a hunk of flying metal with just her legs as she tried to change frequencies.

She slipped the ear piece back in, glancing behind them and seeing Sam was racing after them. On the ground, she saw the red guy shoot something at them.

"Hey, can you hear me?"

"Cat?" Came the unsure reply.

"Good, I did it, because I'm running out of time. Open the door."

Seconds later, the jet's loading door opened and Cat pulled her feet underneath her, hoping she hadn't miscalculated everything as she jumped towards the jet.

"Oh god." She whispered, realizing she wasn't going to make it, but fall just inches short of her destination.

An arm reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her into the jet.

"Oh my god. You saved me, you freaking saved me." Cat threw her arms around Bucky in relief, pulling away when she felt him stiffen.

"No human contact." She noted with a grin "Got it."

She glanced out the still open jet to see War Machine falling to the ground, Tony and Sam chasing after him.

"Oh my god." She whispered, watching him hit the ground. "What happened?"

"You jumped just in time." Bucky informed her. "He was hit and went down."

She rubbed her forehead, wanting to go help but knowing Steve would never go back.

Why are you here?" Bucky asked.

"How did you get on to our channel?" Steve asked, not looking back at her.

"I changed my communicator a tad." She walked up beside him and sat down, looking through the controls.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked.

"Putting you on the fastest route. These are the coordinates?" She asked.

"Why are you helping us?" He wondered, not answering her question.

"Right." She said with a sigh. She took off her wig and mask, shaking out her hair before turning to face them. "Let's start at the beginning. My name is Cat Danvers and I'm a Seer."

Bucky and Steve's eyes widened as they finally got a look at her.

"You're like, fourteen." Bucky exclaimed.

Cat glared at him. "Actually I'm 18."

"Why are you getting involved? Shouldn't you be in school?" Steve asked.

Cat rolled her eyes with a small smiled. "I love this portion of the q and a, really I do but that's not important right now. I'm here because I had a vision that Tony Stark was going to show up at my place, needing my help so I came with him but it wasn't until I met Bucky that I realized Tony was my way here. I'm supposed to help you guys."

"What makes you think that?" Bucky asked.

"Did you forget the part where I said I was a Seer?"

"What are you supposed to help with?" Steve asked. "No offense, Ma'am, I know you have some skill with weapons, but you don't look like you could do much damage."

"Wanna arm wrestle?" She asked with a cheeky grin. "Trust me, I'm always underestimated but don't knock me out of the running just yet. As for what's next, I don't know. I know I'm supposed to help you because if I don't, people will die."

"But you don't know with what exactly?"

Cat frowned. "That's also part of my story. I come from a long line of Seers. They don't come into their powers until they're 16 or 17 but mine was triggered early."

"How?" Steve asked. He wanted all the facts, still unsure if it was smart for this teenager to be involved when it looked like his pre-serum self could take her no problem.

"School shooting. I wasn't there the day it happened but when I went back to school, it was like violence was stuck to the inanimate objects. Someone was shot right in front of my locker and when I touched it, I saw and felt it happening and I kind of lost it. For a couple weeks I was out of it and the moment I came back to myself, my Dad moved us to Beacon Hills because in my ramblings, I kept mentioning that place. Fast forward to my Sophomore year and I met a couple guys who needed my computer skills. They were part of the local Werewolf pack and lo and behold, I was dragged right in to their crazy lives. Turns out Seers and Werewolves go back a long ways."

"Werewolves?" Steve asked in disbelief.

"They're real." Bucky said. "I've killed a lot."

Cat raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm sure they were bad or you were under some mind control and we'll leave it at that."

He shrugged in reply and Cat quirked a small smile at him before continuing.

"So time goes on, I end up super powerful, like, the strongest Seer in decades. I'm starting to see lots, I'm getting all these nifty powers, then I'm helping my friends fight an evil Japanese spirit when I'm accidentally bitten by a Werewolf. Basically, you can't be two things at once; Seers that had been bitten in the past had gone insane trying to control both. I was pretty sure that was my fate but long story short, it wasn't. so now, both sides are kind of suppressed. I mean, I get some visions, but nothing like before. I also have a lot of nifty werewolf powers but I don't really do the whole transformation. I try to push a transformation, I get crazy, insane visions, I push super hard for a vision, I transform and get kind of violent. So basically, I've found a nice balance and just let it happen as it needs to."

It went silent and Cat finally looked at the two. Steve was looking at her skeptically, while Bucky had a look in his eyes that she couldn't quite gauge. Was is admiration? She wasn't quite sure.

"Ok look." She said, turning back to steve. "I'm well aware how crazy it sounds, but you have to remember how you became Captain America, or the fact that both of you are what, 100, and don't look much older than me?"

He frowned, looking at Bucky before finally nodding with a small sigh. "You're here now but be warned, these super soldiers, they're going to be impossible to stop if we don't get there in time."

Cat shrugged. She couldn't help but geel that Steve Rogers was still underestimating her. She didn't think she could go in there and stop all these Super Soldiers but she didn't think she was quite as helpless as he believed.

"I'll help where I can." Was all she said.

… … …


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 is here. it's not over yet. Cat still has some important stuff to learn... so guess where she's gonna hang out...**

 **I'm heading on vacay so I wanted to get this out before I left. I'm so obsessed with those Marvel Movcies.**

 **... ... ...**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue. Unless your Cat, she's mine. ANd she can only be used with permission.**

 **Let's gooooooo**

 **... ...**

"What's going to happen to your friends?" Bucky asked.

Those were the first words spoken on this trip since Cat had finished her story and now she opened her eyes from where she had been dozing, curled up on a seat. She quietly yawned as she stretched out, turning to Steve as he answered.

"Whatever it is, I'll deal with it."

"I don't know if I'm worth all this, Steve." Bucky quietly said.

Steve glanced back towards him, choosing his words carefully before he spoke. "What you did all those years, it wasn't you. You didn't have a choice."

"I know." Bucky replied, tearing his eyes away from the window to look at him. "But I did it."

Steve looked heartbroken and Cat cleared her throat, speaking for the first time. "That evil Japanese Spirit I mentioned earlier? He possessed a teenage boy. Stiles wouldn't hurt a fly, he's a good person who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, kind of like you, Bucky. He was made to do things he wouldn't even think of doing. He killed people, he ordered others killed. He almost killed his best friend and tried to kill me after he toyed with me over and over again. And after it was done, he told me-" She faltered, thinking about what Stiles had once told her. "He told me he remembers everything he did, the power he felt when he was possessed and how much a part of him liked it. It was his body but it wasn't him, no more than it was you doing all those things. You don't even remember most of the things you did."

"But I still did them." He reiterated, not correcting her.

"No. because given the choice from what I already know of you? You wouldn't have done it, at all. I've learned about you guys in history class. The Howling Commando's was the best of the best and single-handedly led to us winning the war, so no, I don't believe for an instance you would have done any of those things they made you do."

Bucky stared at her, the anguish in his eyes seemed to lessen and she hoped, eventually he would stop blaming himself. Perhaps she should have him talk to Stiles after this was all done. It helped to know someone else who went through something similar. Bucky finally nodded before turning to look out the window and Steve looked over at Cat, mouthing a thank you to her. She returned it with a small smile before her eyes grew distant and she let out a small noise of surprise.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked.

"I know where your friends are." She said, her eyes focusing on him again. "They're in some prison in the middle of the ocean."

Steve sighed, preparing the jet for landing.

"They'll be okay." Cat reassured him. "I can help you get them out after, I'm pretty stealthy."

He shook his head. "If you come help me, you'll only risk having yourself thrown in there too."

She shrugged. "It's not fair to keep them in there. Tony was there to see them, he's not happy that they're there. What's more is he believes you now."

"You just had a vision that told you all this?" Bucky asked in disbelief.

Cat nodded. "He received a police report backing up your story. I think he's on his way here."

"Alone?" Steve asked, exchanging a glance with Bucky.

"As far as I can tell."

Steve landed the jet before speaking again. "You should stay here." He told her.

Cat ignored him, following Bucky to where he was looking at various weapons and arming himself.

"Do you need anything?" He asked.

Cat shook her head. "I have lots on me."

He graced her with a small smile as he looked her over. "Where?"

She grinned back at him. "Would you believe I get asked that all the time?"

She stepped forward, placing a hand on his arm and this time he didn't flinch away from her touch. "I was serious about what I said earlier. If you want to talk to Stiles after this, I can get you in touch with him."

"You'd help me?" He asked in surprise.

"Don't sound so shocked." She said with a grin. "I'm here already. In fact, I defected if that doesn't show I'm willing to help. What's more, there might be a way for me to help you with the whole… brainwashing thing."

"How's that?" He asked in confusion.

Cat shrugged. "Part of my powers. I can sometimes get into people's minds. I might be able to figure out the triggers and reverse the affects."

"You can do something like that?" Steve asked in disbelief, stepping up beside them.

Cat shrugged. "Maybe. Wonky powers and all but there's no harm in trying. If it doesn't work, then nothing happens, that's all. Think about it. We can figure it out after this. You guys ready?

They both nodded and the three moved towards the hatch.

"Do you remember that time we had to ride back from Rockaway Beach in the back of that Freezer truck?" Steve suddenly asked.

"Was that the time you used our train money to buy hot dogs?" Bucky asked with a small smile.

"You used three bucks, trying to win that stuffed bear for that redhead." Steve reminded him.

"What was her name again?"

"Delores, you called her Dot."

Bucky shook his head. "She's gotta be a hundred years old right now."

Cat let out a small snort, interrupting their trip down memory lane. "You mean, kind of like you guys?"

Steve smiled. "She's right. We are too."

They walked out towards the building, Cat immediately shivering at the cold air. She was a California Girl and this was just ridiculous.

"Are you okay?" Bucky asked.

She nodded. "I'm not used to the cold but I'll be fine."

Steve nodded towards the open door. "He can't have been here more than a few hours."

"Long enough to wake them up."

Cat sighed. "Promise not to shoot me if I transform?"

"Why would we shoot you?" Steve asked in horror.

"The whole werewolf thing tends to squick people out, then they get all gun happy because all of a sudden they think I can't control myself but seriously, we need the strength and that's when I'm my strongest."

"You talk weird." Bucky pointed out.

Cat grinned at him, pulling out her bow and arrow. "You're also 80 years older than me, Grandpa." She quietly led the way inside.

"Did she just call me Grandpa?" He asked in disbelief.

Steve let out a small snort. "I don't understand half the things these kids say these days either."

Cat stuck her head back out. "Because you're also old. Are you guys coming or not?"

They shot each other a look of disbelief before following the girl inside towards the elevator.

"So, you guys are enhanced, right?" Cat whispered as they began their descent. "Just in strength and speed? How's your eye sight and smell."

"Smell?" Steve asked as the elevator stopped and the door opened.

She stuck her head out slightly and sniffed the air before motioning the guys out. "I don't smell anyone."

"Smell?" Steve repeated.

"She's a werewolf." Bucky reminded him, taking point with his gun as he led them down the hallways. Steve pushed Cat in between them, following behind as they looked around.

"I'm sorry. I still have a hard time comprehending that."

"Hence why I asked you not shoot me." She said with a small shrug, her bow at the ready, an explosive arrow already notched.

They began walking up a small set of stairs when a loud noise sounded behind them and they all turned, Bucky pushing Cat behind Steve and his shield as the door began to open.

"Ready?" Steve asked.

"Yeah." Bucky replied.

"It's Iron Man." Cat told them in a bored voice as the door opened and sure enough, Iron Man stood there, staring at them.

He stepped towards them, his mask coming off as he took in the three on the stairs. Bucky kept his gun trained on him, Steve kept his shield up but he noticed that Cat was relaxed, her weapon at her side as she shot him a smile and a small wave. He noted that Bucky slightly adjusted his stance so that he was beside Cat, ready to defend her. That was interesting.

"You seem a little defensive." Tony observed.

Steve nodded, moving closer. "It's been a long day."

Tony looked up at Bucky again. "At ease soldier, I'm not currently after you. Also, I kind of wondered where you disappeared to Cat. Vision?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I mean, I am psychic. Yes, I had a vision, plus I'm not too keen on whatever clauses they put in those Accords for Supernatural creatures.

"Why are you here?" Steve asked.

"Maybe your stories not so crazy." Tony told him, leaning up against the wall. "Ross has no idea I'm here I'd like to keep it that way, otherwise I gotta arrest myself."

"Well that sounds like a lot of paperwork."

They exchanged a small smile and Steve finally relaxed, lowering his shield.

"It's nice to see you, Tony."

"You too, Cap." His eyes drifted back to the stairs and he let out a huge sigh. "Manchurian Candidate, you're killing me, there's a truce here, you can drop it."

Bucky glanced at Steve who nodded, before looking at Cat who gave him a small smile and stepped down to ground level, holding out her hand for Tony.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Can I see your hand?"

"Why? I'm not too keen on being touched."

"You want to come with us, you'll give me your hand, just your hand."

Tony looked at the other two before muttering something about crazy teens and freed up his hand of armor to give to Cat. She took it, her eyes going distance as she cocked her head to the side. She let go of his hand after only a few seconds and stepped back, turning to Bucky.

"It's okay." She assured him. "He's telling the truth."

Bucky nodded and lowered the weapon, turning to go back up the stairs, Cat following after him. They missed the silent conversation the other two had where Tony gestured to the other two and Steve shrugged, not quite understanding what was going on between Bucky and the new girl who had shown up and refused to leave their side.

They began walking through the abandoned building; Tony had put his mask back up and moved up to point, following the directions Bucky gave him. Cat was behind him, with Steve behind her. As they entered another room, Cat stiffened and turned around to where they had just been.

"What is it?" Bucky asked, immediately noticing her actions.

She closed her eyes, sniffing the air as she did so.

"What's she doing?" Tony asked.

Cat turned to him with narrowed eyes. "You were followed here."

"What? No, I wasn't."

Cat turned to where they had just come from. "You can come out now. In fact, you can learn what really happened to your Dad. It wasn't Bucky."

"The Prince of Wakanda is here?" Tony asked in disbelief.

"King, actually." Cat reminded him, staring through the doorway. She finally nodded. "Have it your way, then."

"What did I miss?" Tony asked.

"He said he would watch from a distance and if we can't prove Bucky's innocence, he will find a way to kill him."

"I didn't hear anything." Steve said with a frown.

"You don't seem too worried." Tony noted.

She shook her head. "Enhanced hearing and I know Bucky is innocent."

"It's through that door." Bucky told them. "Get your weapons ready."

Cat closed up her bow, putting it away and pulled out some heavy duty hand guns she had brought with her. Beside her, Bucky let out a low appreciative whistle as Iron Man turned the corner.

"I got heat signatures." He warned them.

"How many?" Steve asked.

"One."

They entered the room and the lights came on, revealing cryogenic capsules and an odd looking chair that Cat was sure was used to inject the soldiers, if the restraints were anything to go by.

Cat looked closer at the capsules, her eyebrows shooting up. "Oh, they're dead? They were shot in the head."

"And if it's any comfort, they died in their sleep." A voice told them over the loudspeaker. "Do you really think I wanted more of you?"

"Is that him?" Cat whispered to Bucky as she looked around, trying to see who was talking. "Is he the guy?"

"What the hell?" Bucky asked with a nod as the man continued speaking.

"I am grateful to them though, they brought you here."

A light came on, illuminating the man, Zemo, she was sure his name was, behind a thick wall and window. Tony readied himself to shoot and Cat lifted her guns to do the same as Steve threw his shield. It harmlessly hit the window before returning to him.

"Please, Captain." Zemo was saying. "The Soviets built this chamber to withstand a launch blast of UR100 rockets."

"I'm betting I could beat that." Tony yelled out as they all moved closer.

"Oh I'm sure you can, Mr. Stark, given time. But then you'd never know why you came."

"You killed innocent people in Vienna just to bring us here?" Steve asked, moving right up to the window to look Zemo in the eyes.

"I've thought of nothing else for over a year."

"Do you know what's going to happen?" Bucky whispered to Cat who had moved up beside him.

She shook her head with a frown. "I- I don't. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I don't expect you to know everything and save the day. You being here to help how you can is enough."

Cat turned to look at him with wide eyes and for a moment, she thought she would start crying.

"What, what did I do?" He asked, looking alarmed. How was he supposed to deal with a crying female? He'd rather deal with the super soldiers.

"I- it's nothing." She said with a shake of her head, turning back to Zemo and Steve.

"You're Sokovian. Is that what this is about?" Steve asked.

"Sokovia was a fail state long before you blew it to hell." Zemo told him. "No, I'm here because I made a promise."

Steve sighed with a small nod. "You lost someone."

Hatred filled Zemo's eyes. "I lost everyone and so will you."

"Cat." Bucky reached out and grabbed her hand to get her attention and Cat gasped as a TV screen lit up and a video began to play and a vision of what was to come hit her.

"Oh no." She whispered.

"Cat?" He tried again.

She stared at the video, moving Bucky behind her and trying to back them up. "Do you know what's about to be played?"

He looked at the screen and softly swore as he realized what it was. "Do you?"

"I do now." She muttered. "You need to go. Things are getting ugly."

"I can't run anymore."

"What is this?" Tony yelled, recognizing what was playing on the screen.

"Please." Cat whispered. "I will hold him off."

"Did your vision show me running?" Bucky wondered, watching Tony as he watched the death of his parents on the screen.

"No." Cat moaned. "So, please. Run."

"Sergeant Barnes." A male voice said on the screen.

"Howard." A female voice called.

Tony looked up from the screen, his eyes landing on Bucky who guiltily looked up to meet his gaze, before his eyes returned to the screen.

Cat took another step back as Tony finished watching. Steve was busy staring at Tony, sadness in his eyes. As soon as the video finished playing, Tony turned to lunge at Bucky and Cat threw her arms up in front of her as Steve grabbed Tony.

"Tony." He cried.

Tony turned and looked down at Steve's hand before looking up at him, trying to gauge how much he knew.

"Did you know?" Tony hissed.

Steve took a deep breath. "I didn't know it was him."

"Don't bullshit me Rogers, did you know?"

"Yes." Steve finally answered and Tony yanked his arm away, looking down as he tried to comprehend what he just learned before turning and back handing Steve, knocking him to the ground.

"Shit." Bucky whispered as Tony put the Iron Man mask back up and turned to them. He pushed Cat across the chamber and lifted his gun but Tony shot it out of his hands and Bucky swung with his metal arm but Tony got his arm up to stop it, grabbing Bucky with his other hand and taking him to air. Tony flew them across the chamber before slamming him into the ground and stepping on his arm.

"Jeezus." Cat cried, having just sat up and rubbed the back of her head. "Was that really necessary?"

She was, of course, ignored as Steve threw his shield at Tony . It distracted him and he pushed the advantage rushing Tony and pushing him back with the shield. Tony flew at him, knocking him back and shooting something at his feet. It wrapped around them, shackling them together and Cat jumped to her feet, pulling out her bow and arrow and aiming it at Tony as he grabbed Bucky and flew up pushing him up against the wall. Tony held up a hand to blast him with a rocket and Cat shot her special arrow, waiting for it to wrap around Tony's arm before she grabbed the end of the rope and yanked on it, pulling him away. A Rocket still shot off and hit a mess of pipes in the middle of the room. They collapsed and Cat yelled for the guys to move as it tumbled towards them. Tony flew one way and Bucky jumped another way just as it hit where they had been. Cat ran over to Bucky who was the closest and grabbed his arm to pull him up.

"Get out of here." Steve yelled at him.

Bucky didn't hesitate, grabbing Cat's hand and pulling her through the maze of metal and concrete on the ground.

"I can stop him." Cat yelled, glancing back to see Tony lifting his arm to shoot at him. Cat swung her bow around, deflecting the shot and letting out a small yelp as it destroyed her bow. She went to grab another weapon as Steve jumped down in between them, blocking them from Tony.

"Come on." Bucky yelled, tugging on her hand again, he yanked her into another room and hit a button, looking up to see the roof begin to open.

"Can you climb?" He yelled at her.

"Yes." She yelled back, following him as he jumped from platform to platform. She glanced down to see Tony was trying to fly up to them, one boot not working quite right. He was having to stop at platforms but was getting to them at a fast enough speed. Bucky made a huge leap to one platform, grabbing it with his hands but before he could pull himself up, Tony came along and kicked him to another platform. He lifted his hand to shoot and Cat jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his legs.

"Get off, little girl." He yelled.

"Then stop and listen to us, nimrod." She yelled back as he pulled one leg free. He used that free leg to kick Cat towards Bucky, who easily caught her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Less talk, more fighting." she grunted as Steve jumped in front of them and lifted his shield to block a shot from Iron Man. It deflected back to him and he went tumbling down to a lower platform. Steve reached out a hand and helped them both up.

"He's not going to stop, go."

"I'll help you." Cat said, reaching for a weapon.

Steve grabbed her arm. "No, go with Bucky make sure he gets out. If Tony gets past me, you need to stop him."

She nodded, turning and running after Bucky, easily jumping from platform to platform. They reached the ladder to get to the top and he pushed Cat up the ladder first, following after her. As they reached the top, Cat pulled herself out and turned to reach for Bucky's hand.

"Ah, fuck." Cat whispered, just as an explosion sounded and the roof exploded, sending fire and concrete onto them. Cat grabbed Bucky, trying to pull him out, but a chunk of concrete hit her back, sending them both tumbling back to the platforms.

"Hold on." Bucky yelled, pulling her close and turning so he took the brunt of the fall.

They didn't get any time to catch their breath as Iron Man flew up to meet them and Bucky jumped to his feet, grabbing a pole and swinging it at Iron Man. But Tony was ready and quickly got the upper hand, putting him in a choke hold.

"Do you even remember them?" Tony hissed.

Bucky looked at Cat who was standing there with her bo staff, her eyes wide as she stared at them.

"I remember them all." He choked out, seeing Cat's eyes widen in disbelief and he couldn't quite understand why her disappointment hurt more than any physical pain he was currently enduring.

Cat pushed that aside and rushed them, spearing them in the middle and taking them all off the platform. Tony tried to keep them all afloat but they were still falling. And then Steve jumped at them and they all went hurtling towards the ground. They all let go of each other as they tumbled down and hit the walls. Bucky hit a platform and reached out to grab Cat but she slipped right through his fingers, hurtling past him and hitting the ground first, Iron Man landing on top of her. He heard a crunch as Iron Man rolled off and Cat's yell of pain before he rolled away towards the edge that Steve had continued rolling down. Bucky took a deep breath, pulling himself to the edge to find her and ignoring the fight that had just started again between Steve and Tony.

"Cat?" He called.

"Bucky, get out of here," She gasped, looking up as she struggled to push herself to a sitting position "Please, there's still time."

He rolled off the platform, landing beside her. "What's broken?"

"My Shoulder." She grunted. "I'll heal, I've healed from much worse."

"I can't." He whispered, glancing over to see Steve's shield.

"I had to try." She said with a small smile. "Go help, I'll be right behind you."

"Stay out of this, we can handle him." He grabbed the shield and jumped off the last ledge, hitting Iron Man with the shield before using it to block a shot. He threw the shield to Steve and they took turns passing it back and forth and fighting Tony.

Meanwhile, Cat dragged herself to the ledge, holding back her cries of pain as she rolled down towards the fighting. She pulled herself to her feet, pulling her bo staff back out with her good arm and rushing towards Bucky who had Tony against the wall, digging his hands into his chest piece. An energy beam shot out and Cat screamed Bucky's name before stopping cold at the white hot pain now taking over her body.

"Cat." Bucky screamed and everything went silent as they stared at the tiny woman in purple who was looking with wide eyes before they drifted down to her shoulder. Or at least what was left of her shoulder. Bucky's metal arm had been completely shot off and had probably deflected most of the shot but some of it had hit Cat and looking down on it, she couldn't quite comprehend the mess that was now her shoulder.

"Oh fuck." She whispered, falling backwards. She landed hard on her back, too shocked to notice how painful it was or that Steve and Tony had picked the fight back up.

"Cat?" Bucky groaned crawling towards her on one arm.

"I think my shoulder's gone." She whispered.

"Hey, one arms not so bad, we can get matching ones."

That seemed to shake her out of her stupor. "Did you just make a joke?"

"Final warning." Tony was saying to Steve. "Stay down."

Steve ignored him, struggling to his feet. "I can do this all day."

Tony lifted his arm to shoot him and Bucky reached out to grab his foot. Cat pushed him away with her good arm, grabbing Tony's leg herself and yanking it backwards. There was no way he would do anymore damage to her right?

She was wrong, Tony turned and without looking, sent a kick to her face, throwing her back against the wall and she screamed in agony at the pain from her shoulder and her now shattered nose and cheekbones.

"Tony, she's just a kid." Steve yelled.

"She's helping him."

Steve picked him up, body slamming him to the ground before picking up his shield and repeatedly hitting Tony with it, knocking his mask of the killing his power source with it. The two stared at each other in shock and dismay before Steve rolled to the side.

"Cat, talk to me." Bucky whispered, crawling up beside her.

She didn't answer and he pushed himself into a sitting position, grabbing her good shoulder and giving her a gentle shake.

"Cat? Wake up?"

Her eyes shot open, they were glowing blue and she jumped to her feet, her claws growing, her fangs bared as she moved to Tony.

Bucky quickly scrambled up to follow her as Steve stood up and planted himself in front of Cat.

"It's done, it's over."

She snarled at him, easily pushing him away with her good arm as she stopped in front of Tony, one hand raised as though to strike. Tony could only look up at her in shock and a little bit of fear.

"Cat, it's done." Bucky moved up behind her, digging his fingers into her mangled shoulder.

Cat howled in pain as she turned on him.

"Focus on the pain." He told her, staring into her eyes. She stared back, the werewolf receding and when she was normal, she stumbled. Bucky reached out to grab her before she could fall and looked at Steve for help. He only had one arm and he didn't think she was able to walk on her own.

"I can make it out." She mumbled. "Don't let go of me."

"I won't." He promised as Steve came up on her other side, his hand hovering in case she needed help and together, the two men helped Cat out of the building.

… … …

"I have blamed the wrong man, for that I am sorry."

Bucky and Steve looked up to see T'challa standing by their jet. Zemo was bound and unconscious at his feet.

"Your friend? She is-"

"Badly hurt." Bucky said.

"I'll heal." Cat slurred, her head lolling to the side.

"How fast?" T'Challa asked. He had heard them refer to her as a werewolf but he had also heard them talk about her visions. But there was no way she could be both. She should be dead, or at the very least insane.

"Werewolf fast." She muttered.

T'Challa nodded as if he was expecting that. "My people can help her. We can go to my country and help Mr. Barnes as well."

Steve looked at him in shock. "You would help us?"

"I was chasing the wrong man. I will no longer let vengeance consume me. We can help your friend there, we know how to help her kind."

"Her kind?" Bucky hesitantly asked, pulling Cat a little closer.

"We have met her kind in the past." T'challa said.

Cat went completely limp and Bucky let out a small grunt of pain as he took on all her weight. T'Challa stepped forward and picked the girl up in his arms, turning and leading the way into the jet.

"Bring me as much snow as you can." He told the other men.

They obliged and he laid Cat down in the jet, using his claws to cut off the rest of her leather jacket. Her shoulder was a mangled mess and he worked as fast as possible to remove remnants of the jacket that were stuck in the wound. By the time he finished, Steve and Bucky had returned with snow and Steve left again to retrieve Zemo.

"We must pack the wound with snow." T'Challa told Bucky as he reached for the first bucket of snow and grabbed a handful of it. "If she is what she says she is, she will fight back. You must hold her down."

Bucky placed his hand on her good shoulder as T'challa placed the snow on her wound. Sure enough, Cat's eyes opened and she shot up with a roar as the pain hit her, throwing Bucky and T'Challa away from her.

"You are safe, Child." T'Challa soothed her as he moved back to her. "We are trying to help."

"Cat, he's going to fix you." Bucky promised.

She reached out for him with her good arm and he moved closer to her and grabbed it, helping her lie back down.

"You- you have to trigger the he-healing." She whimpered through the pain.

"How?" Bucky asked.

She frowned and moved her arm. "Br- Break it."

"What? No, you're hurt enough."

"I- I need to heal. Please."

"I have heard of this." T'Challa agreed, grabbing her arm. "It will help."

He snapped her arm and Cat screamed in pain but her healing finally kicked in and she fell back to the ground unconscious, her hand still holding firmly to Bucky's.

… … …

 **OK before you msg me, this is NOT a Bucky/Cat fic. If you've read the other fics... his protectiveness makes sense.. basically, After so long, we're gonna learn all about the protective instinct Cat brings out in people... if anyone ever caught on to that hahaha..**

 **OK. enjoy. I'm going to Reno**


	4. Chapter 4

**Um, anyone wanna make me a cover? Please? Msg me**

 **OK I'm back from my vacay, I should've put this up a week ago but right before i left, literally 15 hours, i was in a car accident, that 20 hour car ride to Reno, worst car ride EVER! SO i've been crazy busy dealing with all that shit. In the meantime, I did get a couple chapters ahead.**

 **Ok, anyway, so, Cat's gonna learn some new things about herself and if you've picked up on the subtle hints from previous stories, some things about Cat will make sense... I hope I did this okay. I'm playing with the timeline briefly, ie. how long Steve et al were in Wakanda, all that jazz. I'm trying here, I really am... Also this Sebastian Stan obssession is getting soooo unhealthy... send help**

 **... ... ...**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue. Unless your Cat, she's mine. ANd she can only be used with permission.**

 **Let's gooooooo, and please review, it is my food.**

 **... ...**

When Cat came to, she kept her eyes closed trying to figure out what was going on. She was no longer on the jet but in an unfamiliar room. It didn't have a hospital smell to it but she was lying on some kind of hospital like bed. She heard beeping but she wasn't hooked up to anything and there were at least 4 people in the room. Three of them moving around while one sat by her bed, almost hovering.

"She is awake." An accented female voice announced. She was Wakandan, Cat could tell that.

Cat opened her eyes, noting there was only a slight pain in her once mangled shoulder and she groaned as she slightly moved it.

"Hey, hey, take it easy, you're not quite healed yet."

"I will be soon." She muttered, turning her head to the side to see Bucky was the one sitting beside her bed. "How long was I out for?"

"Not very long."

"You have only been here a few hours." The female accented voice told her and Cat turned to look at the woman who was working over some kind of hologram image. "I am Shuri. I slightly accelerated your healing but your body was doing most of it on its own." She finally turned to face Cat who let out a small snort of disbelief.

"Okay, no more young jokes towards me." Cat told them. "She can't be much older than me."

Shuri smiled at her. "I am glad I'm not the only one who has to deal with the jokes. You should be fine to go but please, let me check you over first."

Cat obliged and let her do what she needed to before she was allowed to leave with strict orders to not use her shoulder until the pain was completely gone. She agree, quickly changing into the clothes she was given then followed Bucky out into the hallway, gently prodding her face to see if everything was healed there.

"How are you?" She asked with a small frown.

"I'm okay." He said with a shrug. "They're going to check me out soon. I just wanted to make sure you woke up okay."

Cat's frown deepened. "You should go get checked, I'll be fine."

"I know. The King, T'Challa wanted me to bring you to his library. He kept saying how you shouldn't exist but wouldn't explain how he knew about you."

Cat stopped to lean against the wall as she let out a deep sigh. "Shit."

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She let out a small noise of discontent. "It's never a good sign when someone knows that I'm both and claims I shouldn't exist."

Bucky frowned. "I think if he wanted to do something, he wouldn't have healed you. But if you want, we can run."

She shook her head, stepping up to the window to look outside, she let out a low whistle as she took in Wakanda. Apparently there was a lot more to this country then any books had told her. "Look at this place. Look at how advanced they are. Wakanda is supposed to be a third world country but here they are, hiding in plain sight. God only knows what they're capable of. We could try but we wouldn't get far."

"But I will if you want me to."

Cat turned to look at him, her head cocked to the side. "What happened?"

"Iron Man blasted off my arm and you got the-"

"No." She interrupted him. "I mean, what happened here? With us. Not that there's an us, I have a boyfriend and you think I'm 14 but l mean, like, how you turned so… protective of me?"

"You have a boyfriend?" Bucky asked in surprise.

"Yeah, Stiles, I thought I mentioned him?"

"You did, just not that he was your boyfriend."

Cat laughed. "He is and what does it matter anyway?"

"It doesn't." He replied, turning away to look out the window himself. "You offered to help me so I wanted to help you. If something happened to you, I'm not gonna get my help."

She stepped back, a little taken aback by his change in demeanour and a little bit hurt that was all he saw her as. A way to get fixed.

"He protects you for the same reason I'm sure your pack protects you."

They both turned to see T'Challa standing outside a door, Steve Rogers behind him, watching them with concern and amusement in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Cat asked.

"How much do you know about your Seer ancestors?" T'Challa asked, motioning them inside his library.

"Not a lot." Cat admitted, entering the room. "My mom died when I was younger. Well I thought she did but she- it doesn't matter she hasn't been in my life since I was little. My Dad spent my whole life trying to ignore it. I didn't meet my grandmother until last summer. She taught me stuff but was murdered not long after. Anything else I learned was from the local psycho werewolf but I don't know how much to listen to. He tried to kill me and my friends a lot."

"You lead a very interesting life." T'Challa observed.

"That's only a small portion of it." Cat replied with a sardonic smile. "I haven't even gotten into the Alpha pack that tried to kill me then recruit me or the supernatural hit list I was just on."

"How are you still alive?" Steve asked in disbelief.

Cat raised an eyebrow at him. "How are you?"

"Touché." He muttered.

"How do you know about Seers?" Cat asked T'Challa with a frown.

"My people have spies all over the world, hidden in plain sight. Many, many years ago when the Alpha pack had ordered the death of all Seers, one of our people helped some escape. They hid them here in Wakanda, the one place the Alpha pack could not get to."

"Hold on." Steve said in disbelief. "This Alpha pack made the choice to kill all these innocent people? Why?"

"Remember when I told you that you couldn't be two things at once?" Cat asked. "A former Alpha once bit a Seer for revenge. She went insane and murdered her whole pack before moving onto the next pack and murdering them and turning their Seer. It was a big messy business that wiped out a lot of wolves. The Alpha pack of that time finally stopped them but not before a lot of loss. After that they ordered the death of all Seers and their families, claiming they were too dangerous to be kept alive. They couldn't risk another incident. Seers were basically royalty, revered and loved by all their wolves and when the order came down the line, some packs couldn't do it. So they helped their Seers escape and start a new life, my family included. But to end up in Wakanda?" She turned to T'Challa. "How long were they here for?"

"Some lived out their lives here. Others moved on and started over elsewhere."

Her eyes lit up. "Are there any Seers here?"

He shook his head. "It has been many generations since anyone could claim that power."

"Darn." She whispered.

"But we have this." T'Challa pointed to the books he had laid out on the table. "Your ancestors didn't want their history forgotten and they wrote it down. It is there for you to read, I just ask you do not remove anything from the library."

"Of course not." She agreed, her eyes lighting up. "Are there any computer files or something so I can take this home?"

"I will talk to my sister." He promised. "I will leave you to your reading and planning." He turned to leave when Cat called him back.

"You said Bucky protects me for the same reason my pack does, what does that mean?"

He looked at her with a furrowed brow. "You do still have much to learn. It is one of your mental defensive powers. The reason your wolves loved your ancestors so much. The reason I'm sure that your pack loves you so much. The Seers could make anyone want to protect her, make them look after her, make them love her-"

Cat knew he was still speaking but she couldn't hear him, the blood was rushing through her head, pounding so loud she couldn't hear anything anymore. Her breathing grew ragged and white spots danced in her vision.

"That's enough." Bucky interrupted the King, noticing the look on Cat's face. She was having a panic attack. He moved towards her and grabbed her arm, trying to get her to focus on him.

"Hey, Cat, look at me, look at me Doll, you're going to be okay. Breathe with me."

Steve frowned, watching his oldest friend talk to the teenager. Suddenly Bucky's behaviour made sense, this girl was doing something to make him want to protect her but why wasn't he feeling the same way? On the other hand, whatever was going on was making him act like the old Bucky and he didn't hate it.

"Breathe with me." Bucky was whispering as Cat stared at him, tears in her eyes, matching her breathing with his.

"See? You got this."

"I will leave you to talk." T'Challa said, looking slightly upset as he motioned for Steve to follow after him. Steve didn't want to leave but a look from Bucky had him grudgingly following after the king.

"What happened?" Bucky asked when her breathing had finally calmed down.

Cat yanked her arm away, moving towards a table and falling into the chair there as she dropped her head into her hands.

"Cat?" He quietly asked.

"What do you mean what happened?" She snapped. "Didn't you hear what he said? My pack, my friends are only friends with me because I fucked with their minds. I fucked with their minds and when they find out?" She let out a harsh laugh. "We've all been through so much with having something mess with our minds when they realize that I've been doing it all this time? I can't go home now. They'll get rid of me themselves."

"They're your friends, they wouldn't do that."

"But they're not." Cat yelled. "They're not really my friends, I tricked them into thinking they were. I tricked myself into thinking we were. It was all a lie." Her voice was barely a whisper and she lifted her head to wipe the tears away. "Scott, he was my first friend, my first boyfriend, my first everything and he only did that because I made him do that. Isaac, Stiles? They're only with me because I made them. Liam and Malia are head over heels for me because I made them."

"It wasn't you." Bucky quietly said. "At least, you didn't know you were doing it, you didn't do it on purpose."

"But I still did it."

"Sound familiar?" He asked, moving to sit beside her.

She looked sharply at him. "This is completely different." She hissed. "I am as bad as the people who made you the Winter Soldier."

"No." he said with a soft snort. "you're really not. Listen, Doll. I'm not part of your pack, right? So why would I want to protect you or help you?"

"Like you said, you want me to help you. I'm a possible means to an end."

"I didn't mean that."

"Then why did you say it?"

"Because I'm an idiot?"

"I can't go home." She whispered.

"Neither can I."

Cat looked up at him with a small smile. "Did you just make another joke? This can't be right."

"You make it easy to joke. I don't think I've joked since the war. You can go home. You're not an awful person, so far I've seen that you're loyal and protective and I'm sure you love your friends. I'm sure they love you too and it has nothing to do with what you may or may not have done to them, unknowingly. I doubt they'll be mad at you for that."

"'Cause I'll do some mind voodoo and make them not be mad. I'm a monster."

"Don't you think you're being a little hard on yourself? Not like you spent the last 70 plus years being a brainwashed assassin."

She opened her mouth to argue but quickly shut it, turning to face him. "I'm being so incredibly selfish. How are you?"

He shrugged. "You're doing fine. And I'm okay. I should probably go get checked out now, if you're okay on your own?"

She nodded, taking a deep breath and wiping away the last of her tears. "Yeah, you should. I'll read some of these notes and maybe figure out how to call Stiles. Talking to him will be really useful especially, considering he's spent the last couple years being mind controlled by me."

"Are you going to tell him that?"

"Not over the internet. That's probably a face to face conversation. I spent how long trying to get them to kill me if necessary, that now they just might."

"We… need to trade stories later." Bucky decided.

"Agreed. Go. We'll finish this later."

Bucky stood up and walked towards the door, stopping to look back at the teen as she sighed and picked up a book.

… … …

"Hello Ma'am."

Cat didn't look up from the book as Steve Rogers walked in to sit across from her.

"You need to stop calling me Ma'am." She told him. "I'm not that old and we just fought together, no need to be so formal. Call me Cat, or Lina, or Catalina. Whatever makes you the least uncomfortable."

"Sorry, I was raised in a different time." He reminded her.

"I think we're past that. Now, you're here to talk to me about Bucky. You're worried about the way he's acting around me."

"Right, you're psychic." He sighed. "While I don't hate it completely because I see more of the old Bucky, I worry about what's going to happen."

She finally looked up, closing the book in front of her and clasping her hands on the table. "What's going to happen? Steve, I'm here to help you get your friends out of prison and then help Bucky and see if I can get rid of the triggers in his mind. After that, I'm going home, try to figure out how to tell my friends that _they've_ been brainwashed. Then I have to get ready for Senior Year, maybe decide on a University."

"There's a good chance you're going to be a wanted felon." He told her. "If the US Government comes after you-"

"They won't." Cat said. "And I promise to do everything I can to keep them away from you too."

"What?"

She smiled. "I'm kind of good with computers. I can keep them off your tail as best I can. I also have the advantage of using an alias. I mean Tony knows who I really am but he's not going to give me up."

"He's pretty angry with us and that now includes you."

"Perhaps." She agreed. "But he's also intrigued by how well I one upped him that he will leave it alone. But just in case, I can cover my tracks, put non superhero Cat in Star City if need be. I'll be okay. But speaking of, and I'm truly the worlds biggest jackass for not thinking about this earlier but what happened to Tony? We did not just leave him there, did we? His suit was pretty beat up."

"I left the quinjet for him." Steve explained with a soft sigh. "I feel bad it came to that but I didn't know what else to do. T'Challa monitored it and said that Tony left Siberia."

Cat bit her lip. "I don't blame him for how angry he was. He had to watch his parents die while the man who killed them was right there and found out his friend never told him."

"It wasn't Bucky." Steve snapped.

She gave him sympathetic look. "I know, I agree with you on that. But I'm saying I don't blame Tony either."

"You're right." A miserable Steve replied. "I was wrong not to tell him. I thought I was protecting him but I was only protecting myself."

"Someday, you're going to have to tell him that." Cat replied, turning back to her book.

"What about Bucky?" Steve asked turning the conversation back to him. "He seems to have taken a liking to you."

She shrugged. "You heard T'Challa. He protects me for the same reason my pack does."

"Then why don't I feel the same? No offense, I mean, I don't want you to get hurt but I'm not feeling the way he seems to feel. Furthermore, why couldn't you do something to Tony, make him not attack you?"

"Like I can control it?" She asked with a scowl. "I didn't even know I could do it until T'Challa told me and I'm not exactly happy I can do it." She sighed. "Bucky will be fine, I can even make him a whole new ID if he wants to start over."

"Ma'am- Catalina, I don't think you get it, I've never seen that look in Bucky's eyes. I think he would want to start over wherever you are."

Cat stared at him before bursting into giggles. "Did you forget the part where he thinks I'm 14? So I very much doubt he's thinking of me like that. And if he is, please remember it's 'cause I messed with his mind, which I've apparently been doing to lots of people. If I can fix his head, he's probably going to hate me too, he's been messed with by enough people. But, honestly, I think he's been surrounded by so much violence and anger that he's going to latch on to anyone who genuinely wants to help him, who's not connected to his past."

"I've never seen him look at anyone that way." Steve reiterated. "For whatever reason, it worries me. He's not stable enough."

"Yet." Cat reminded him. "Look, I understand why you're worried, really I do. But one thing at a time. Let's save your friends, let me see if I can help Bucky's mind, let me make sure I'm not a wanted criminal back home, then we can go from there, okay?"

He let out a small sigh before finally nodding. "You're right. I'm probably just blowing this out of proportion."

"You're worried about your friend, I get it. I'm not purposely trying to mess with his or anyone's head. I promise. Have you decided when you want to go?"

"Tomorrow. T'Challa knows where the prison raft is and I want to get them out. I can go on my own."

She stared at him resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Are you healed? I am." She rotated her shoulder around. "I kind of want to make sure I still have my full range of motion. You wanna do some sparring?"

"You want to fight, with me?" He asked in disbelief.

She shrugged. "I want to make sure my shoulder's okay. Nothing too rough, just a small workout."

"Why do I feel you want to show me something?"

She smiled, piling the books back up on the table. "I'm going to change, we're going to spar and then I'm going to contact Stiles and then we're going to rescue your friends. I'll see you outside."

… … …

Cat stretched her arms above her head before sweeping them down to the ground to stretch.

"You're really going to do it?"

Cat looked between her legs to watch an upside down Bucky walking towards her. "I'm just testing my shoulder." She told him with a small sniff.

"You're strong, I know werewolves are, but he has super soldier serum in him."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not looking for a fight to the death; I'm looking for him to stop looking at me as some fragile little flower. It's like he forgot everything I did in the Compound."

"Another one of your powers." T'Challa announced, walking up to them.

"I obviously haven't gotten that far in my reading." Cat explained. "And if this keeps up, I'm really going to dislike the whole Seer package. So what's this power?"

"Do you find many people seem to forget you exist?"

"Oh my god." Her eyes widened in disbelief. "All the freaking time. No one ever remembers me, unless it's the supernatural community. It's like I'm invisible. I have the highest GPA in my county, possibly the state and no one can remember my name."

"Another mental defense." T'Challa told her. "Those close to you know who you are though."

"So because Steve hasn't really warmed up to me, he's forgetting everything I'm capable of? Makes sense."

"So are you going to call it off?" Bucky asked, a small frown on his face.

"Oh no, I'll make him remember." She replied with an almost feral smile as Steve walked up to them, looking very uncertain at what was about to happen.

"Catalina, I don't think we should do this."

"Oh we're doing it." She said her smile growing. "It's all for fun, I swear. You ready?" She stepped away, moving into a fighting stance.

T'Challa and Bucky stepped back, joining the small crowd that gathered and Steve sighed as he stood across from her.

"I'll let you set the pace." He told her.

"Suit yourself." Cat said before launching herself into the air, a kick aimed at his head.

He easily dodged it and she landed and spun to face him, smirking at the look of surprise on his face. She didn't give him a moment to recover, instead attacking him with a flurry of punches and kicks. He blocked most of them but she kept pressing, pushing him back a few steps and noticing he still looked shocked. Cat smiled, seeing an opening and landing a kick to his stomach. He stumbled back and she moved with him, going down to sweep his feet out from underneath him. He landed on his back as she came to a stop, relaxing her stance.

"I'm not even breaking a sweat." She said with a grin. "I may have werewolf strength but I've also trained with the best and have some skill."

"Ow." Steve muttered, rubbing his stomach as he got to his feet.

Cat turned to the sound of laughter behind her, seeing Bucky was holding his stomach, the King beside him with a wide grin on his face. The crowd behind them was watching her with curiosity.

"She completely kicked your ass." Bucky howled.

"She did not." Steve scowled.

Cat resumed her fighting stance. "Will you stop holding back?"

Steve sighed. "Fine, you can come with me to the prison."

"You don't want to spar?" She innocently asked.

"I know you only wanted to prove a point."

She motioned him to take up position and when he did, they began sparring again at a much more leisurely pace. Cat let him get some offensive moves in but she could tell he was pulling his punches. Every time she caught him doing that she hit him extra hard and he would hesitate briefly before swinging at her a bit harder. He was a boxer, a brawler and Cat quickly adapted, throwing him off once in a while with her martial arts skills that Oliver had taught her. By the time they were done, and they had gone for quite a while, both were sweating and breathing harder than normal. Cat couldn't stop the grin on her face.

"You have no idea how long it's been since I've been able to go toe to toe with someone for that long."

"Do you not train with your friends?" Steve asked with a small frown, still trying to figure this petite teen out.

"Well, we've mostly been busy with trying to save our lives and whatnot, so training doesn't come up but my friend in Star City, the one Tony had originally gone to pick up, he was my last training partner. He taught me a lot but he doesn't have the stamina. I mean, he can go a long time but werewolves have stamina. We have to do that again after we rescue your friends. Can any of them do that?"

Steve exchanged looks with Bucky, who looked like he would've loved to fight Cat but didn't think he was capable with only one arm.

"I'm the only one with super strength. Bucky too, but he's probably not ready" Steve informed her. "Wanda might be a challenge, she has telekinesis."

"I know." Cat replied. "She held up the tower for you to get to the jet until Rhodey got her from behind. I helped keep it up until you guys made it through."

"That was you?" Bucky asked in disbelief. "You have telekinesis too?"

She shrugged. "Like, I did, once, when an assassin tried to poison us and it reacted badly with my system. Or I guess twice now. Is that another Seer thing?" She looked at T'challa who was looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"I am not aware of this. But my sister has heard of your sparring and would like to check on your shoulder."

"OK." She replied. "Does she have a computer? I need to skype Stiles before he flips, if he hasn't already."

The King nodded and Cat smiled at him before telling Bucky to meet her there in a few minutes and they could talk to Stiles. She walked off, a smile on her face, humming a tune and leaving the three men staring after in in awe and shock.

"She is very different than any Seer I have read about." T'Challa noted.

"She's strong." Steve said with a frown.

"She really is something else." Bucky whispered in awe.

Steve glanced at his friend, his frown deepening even more.

… … …


	5. Chapter 5

**Um, anyone wanna make me a cover? Please? Msg me**

 **this story was supposed to be like, a couple chapters but then Cat's all... uhhhh I wanna stay and help so like... she's helping now. God, why does she have to be nice hahahaha But to be honest, I haven't written like this in a LONG TIME! this is pretty dialogue heavy right now... so... there ya go...**

 **LEAVE SOME LLOOOOVVVEEEE**

 **Ok, anyway, so, Cat's gonna learn some new things about herself and if you've picked up on the subtle hints from previous stories, some things about Cat will make sense... I hope I did this okay. I'm playing with the timeline briefly, ie. how long Steve et al were in Wakanda, all that jazz. I'm trying here, I really am... Also this Sebastian Stan obssession is getting soooo unhealthy... send help**

 **... ... ...**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue. Unless your Cat, she's mine. ANd she can only be used with permission.**

 **Let's gooooooo, and please review, it is my food.**

 **... ...**

Cat logged in to the odd computer. It was really high tech, the screen was more of a hologram and she honestly wished she was able to get her hands on tech like this. She could learn so much and probably do so much more with it. She wondered if Shuri or T'Challa would let her take some home. The things she could accomplish with this. She quickly opened Skype and clicked on Stiles to call him before she started drooling and steeled herself for the conversation ahead.

He answered after two rings, one hand on the mouse, his head nowhere in sight.

"Stiles?" She called.

His head popped up and she giggled, realizing he had tripped trying to get to the computer.

"Oh my god, Cat. Where the hell are you? I've been calling you."

"My phone is in Germany I think?" She said with a frown.

"And where are you?"

"Not Germany." She replied, not wanting to give away her exact location until she knew just how wanted she was or how secure their connection was.

The door to the library opened and Cat smiled as Bucky hovered in the doorway. She waved him over, motioning him into a seat beside her.

"Oh fuck." Stiles whispered, getting a look at the guy sitting down and recognizing him. "Cat. What the hell happened? Do you realize you're sitting there with the most wanted guy in the world?

"Very aware. Speaking of, how wanted am I?"

Stiles eyebrows shot up before he let out a small groan. "Oh my god, what did you do, Cat?"

"I had another vision." She defensively replied. "Look, are you on the laptop I got you?"

He nodded.

"Okay, click on the kitty cat icon."

"The one you never explained what it's for?" Stiles asked.

"It's a cat, for me, duh." She replied. "Click and connect. I don't want anything traced back here. I'll explain everything to you while I do what I need to."

Stiles sighed but did what she asked and Cat waited until she was connected before remotely taking hold of Stiles computer. The security on the laptops she gave her friends had been meticulously done by her. She, of course, had put in fail-safe's in case she needed to do something like now, all her friends had to do was click on the icon she just had Stiles click on.

"Okay, what's going on?" Stiles asked as Cat began typing, making sure her security was still top notch and she couldn't be traced.

"What are you doing?" Bucky muttered, watching in fascination.

"Trying to see what's going on in the outside world." Cat answered him first before replying to Stiles.

"Stiles, This is Bucky. Bucky, Stiles. Whatever you heard about him is grossly exaggerated."

"So he's not the Winter Soldier and the most wanted man in the world?" Stiles hopefully asked.

Cat paused to exchange a glance with Bucky. "Okay, so he is those things but he didn't bomb Vienna and he was brainwashed to do all those other things. He didn't have a choice."

It was silent until Stiles let out a small sigh. "Which is why you called me."

"Well that and so you can stop going mental." Cat continued adding more security measures to the computers while telling Stiles everything that happened up until Wakanda without actually telling him where she was. By the time she was done, she was pulling up everything she could on the fight in Germany and trying to find out where she fit into everything.

Stiles sighed. "From what I gathered, the authorities are looking for two men. Steve Rogers aka Captain America and James Barnes aka The Winter Soldier. Wait, I read about you in history. Cat, didn't you write a paper on the Howling Commando's? You focused on James Buchanan Barnes, Captain America's Best friend."

The teen's eyes shot up to the screen, her mouth opened and her face flushed red in embarrassment. "Stiles." She hissed, glancing over at Bucky, who had a small amused smile on her face.

"Wait, how are you even alive?" Stiles asked, not noticing the mortified look on his girlfriends face.

"I was captured and used as a weapon for Hydra." Bucky replied in a flat, monotonous voice. "They put me in Cryo when I didn't have a mission."

Stiles eyes widened. "Okay, not cool. I guess that's where the brainwashing came in. We'll get to that. Anyways, they listed others as being captured. Hawkeye, The Scarlet Witch, Falcon, and some guy named Antman. Is he new? I've never heard of him."

Bucky shrugged. He didn't know any of the so called superheroes out there. He knew Antman was Scott but who knew how long he had been around for.

"They're also saying they are looking for Black Widow but I thought I saw her fighting with Iron Man."

"She helped us escape, so yeah, she would probably be on the list of people they're looking for too." Bucky confirmed.

Cat frowned, still pulling up articles. "Okay, if they have her, then I should be somewhere too, it only makes sense."

"Well, I did find this." Stiles said, clicking on a video in his desktop. "It was on youtube."

The video opened and it was a grainy shot of Cat on the back of War Mchine as it raced to the quinjet. Cat pulled her feet underneath her before leaping for the jet. War Machine was hit with something and went down but the camera stayed on Cat who was falling short of the jet just as a metal hand came out and grabbed her, pulling her inside.

Cat frowned, pulling up youtube and looking for the video. She found it and went to the comment section where everyone was trying to figure out who the one in purple was. She was surprised that quite a few people had already linked her to Star City but no one knew her name, superhero or otherwise. Other people claimed she was with Iron Man and wondering if she had been kidnapped by the Winter Soldier.

"Hmm." Was all she said, hacking into youtube and deleting any and all videos of the incident.

"You can do that?" Bucky asked. "Can anyone?"

"Mainly just Cat." Stiles answered, pride in his voice.

She shrugged as she kept looking for more articles on what was called the biggest Superhero showdown ever before opening up a new program.

"What are you doing now?" Bucky asked.

"Setting up an algorithm." She explained "I put in key words about me, like my name, just Cat though, purple, superheroes, anything really that pertains to what happened and that can link me to it. It will bring up anything that's out there right now but also look and bring up anything that is put on the net for however long I run this program for. If there's a lot I can narrow it down even more. This way, I can see just how much of me is out there and how safe it is for me to go home."

"You might not come home?" Stiles asked in disbelief. "Cat."

"I'm coming home." She told him. "I need you guys to be on the lookout though for anyone out of the ordinary coming by."

"Of course." He replied. "Get a new phone."

"On it." She told him, finishing up with the algorithm and letting it run in the background as she turned her attention back to Stiles. "How is everything there? Did you get a hold of Felicity or Oliver?"

He frowned. "I talked to Felicity. She told me Oliver was dealing with some stuff from the League and his sister. She muttered something about Nyssa and her father Ra's al Ghul."

"What did you say?" Bucky asked, straightening up as he leaned closer to the screen.

"Ra's Al Ghul?" Stiles repeated with a frown.

Cat looked closely at Bucky. "How do you know him? The League of Assassins? Did they try to recruit you?"

Bucky frowned, closing his eyes to remember. "He- he was a failed Mission. HYDRA I think wanted to recruit him but he turned them down and killed many of their agents. They sent me in retaliation. I was sent to kill him. Instead he almost killed me. I- I was punished for failing, wiped and put back into cryo for years."

Cat's eyes widened. "Oh boy, that's something we're going to have to delve deeper into."

"He can't just be human." Bucky said. "He was one of my first missions. He should be dead by now."

Cat shrugged "I haven't met him, only his daughter, Nyssa. She tried to recruit me, loved the thought of having a werewolf in the league, although most were killed, she saw potential in me."

"You never told me that." Stiles accused.

"Inconsequential." Cat replied. "And we're so off topic." She inwardly cringed, knowing this was going to be another argument when she got home. "Look, I'm going to help out a bit here and make sure I'm under the radar, then I'll be home."

"Help with what?" Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow.

"With rescuing their friends, with Bucky. But first I wanted him to talk to you." Cat looked over at Bucky, gently patting his leg. "It might actually help both of you to talk about being controlled by someone else. I told them about the Nogitsune and what it did to you."

Stiles let out a loud sigh. "I was possessed for months, this doesn't compare to 70 years."

"True." She agreed "but you were both made to do things neither of you would've otherwise done. You both remember everything." She sent Bucky a sidelong glance but he didn't acknowledge it, instead staring down at where Cat's hand still rested on his leg.

"Stiles." Cat pleaded. "I know you hate talking about it but Bucky has no one to talk to, I can't imagine what it's like."

"You know I'll do it." He quietly said. "I just don't think my situation compares at all."

"Thank you." She replied.

"But I need to talk to him alone."

Cat's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

Stiles looked between the two. "We should talk alone. It'll be easier."

She looked at Bucky who still wasn't looking at her but eventually nodded. "Right. Of course. I'm going to go do some more research, I'll be in my room." She looked back at the screen. "I'll call you again soon, okay? I love you."

"I love you too. Call me tomorrow."

She nodded, giving Bucky another reassuring pat before standing up and leaving the room, giving them one last look before closing the door behind her.

Bucky finally looked up at the screen to see the teenager glaring at him.

"So you're my girlfriends latest pet project."

"And you're the boyfriend." He automatically snapped back.

They stared at each other and Stiles finally grinned. "I wanted her to leave for another reason."

"What?" Bucky asked, deciding he didn't like this little punk already.

"You have this look on your face and I know that look well. So whatever little crush you think you have on my girl, don't pursue it. I don't care if you can crush me to pulp with your non-metal arm, my best friends an Alpha werewolf and he'll rip you apart with his teeth."

Bucky's head cocked to the side, thinking about what Cat had learned earlier that some mental defensive Seer power of hers made people protect and love her. He barely knew her so he obviously didn't love her but there was something that made him want to protect her and a part of him should be mad that something was messing with his mind again but he believed her when she said she didn't have a clue. No one could be this distraught about it. At the same time, he wondered how exactly her friends would react. Her boyfriend was willing to take on the most wanted man in the world for her, had acknowledged what Bucky could do to him but was still willing to take him on, or at least let his best friend do it. He didn't think that was something that was invoked by any kind of influence she may have from her powers.

"Some of my missions was to kill werewolves." Bucky finally replied, realizing Stiles was waiting for an answer.

The teen only scowled. "I have a whole pack." He muttered.

One corner of Bucky's mouth lifted. He wasn't going to give away Cat's secret, that was up to her to talk to them. But a part of him knew he had to somehow reassure the teen, otherwise he might not help and he didn't want Cat mad at him.

"I'm 100 years old, that's kind of a big age difference. Also, your girlfriend is 14, even in my time that was wrong."

"Hey, Cat's old." Stiles exclaimed. "Wait, no, not old but she's 18."

"I know." Bucky replied. "I was trying to make a point. There's all this messed up stuff in my head and Cat said she could help, I'm grateful."

"Help how?" Stiles suspiciously asked.

"She says she might be able to reverse the triggers Hydra left in my head so people can't use me like they did in Germany."

Stiles dropped his head into his hands. "Of course she's going into your head with no regards to her own safety."

"I wouldn't purposely hurt her." Bucky snapped. "Besides, in case you haven't seen, I'm down a metal arm, she might be strong enough to take me."

"That's not what I meant." He looked up and moved closer to the web cam. "Good things won't happen if she goes into your mind. You might break her. Not you personally but whatever's in your head."

"I won't let her in." He automatically replied, not wanting to hurt the first person who wanted to help him as he was now. Steve wanted to save the old Bucky, to help him to be the old Bucky but he was unsure if that guy even existed anymore but Cat wanted to help him, as he was, without knowing who he used to be. Except, she apparently did know who he used to be, which made him wonder...

"So how can I get this copy of the paper Cat wrote about me?" Bucky suddenly asked.

Stiles grinned, warming up to the man now that he promised not to let Cat do anything dangerous. "I'll send a copy over while we talk, I'm pretty sure it's in her folder since she used it this past semester and she's always using my computer. If not, I know where to find it online. She loves School, total overachiever, computer genius, all around bad ass but she has a soft spot for History that many people don't know about. I can guarantee it's a good paper."

Another small smile. "Maybe I'll learn some information about myself I don't remember."

"Ya, about that, so you were mind controlled?"

"Brainwashed. They broke me down, made me forget who I was, and used me as a weapon. Then they would wipe my memory all over again."

"Fucking brutal." Stiles replied. "I was possessed by an evil Japanese spirit. I tried to kill all my friends, succeeded in killing a lot of people, including one of our good friends. I almost broke Cat and at the time, a part of me liked it. So how's that for fucked up?"

Bucky leaned forward as Stiles began to talk and they spent the next few hours talking about their experiences.

… … …

"You're pacing."

Cat looked up to see Bucky standing in the doorway to her room, his head cocked to the side.

"Well, yeah, you guys have been talking for hours. I was a little worried, it's heavy stuff."

"We talked." He cautiously began, moving in to sit down at the desk in her room when she motioned him inside. Stiles had shared everything that happened to him, including everything he had felt. Bucky wasn't quite as open. While he appreciated what the teen had done, their situations were different and he didn't want the kid to run away screaming. He had done a lot of bad shit as a weapon of HYRDA. But knowing that he wasn't the only one who had the thoughts he did, actually kind of helped him out.

"That's all I'm getting, huh?" Cat said, sitting on top of the desk next to him.

Bucky looked up at her, a small smile appearing on his face. "So I was your favorite Howling Commando, huh?"

Her eyes widened, pink tingeing her cheeks. "What did Stiles tell you?"

"Nothing." He replied. "He did teach me how to print stuff off the computer though." He pulled some paper out of his pocket and held it up to her.

"What is that?" A mortified Cat asked, already knowing what it was.

"Just a report on how James Buchanan Barnes was instrumental to helping Captain America win the war."

"You read it?" She whispered, her voice going deadly calm.

"It was pretty informative. I actually remembered some things I had forgotten about my childhood and the war after reading this. Although it's a little weird to think that I'm now the subject of history papers."

She glared at him. "That was private."

"Is it?" He asked, a smirk forming on his face. "Because Stiles said it's now online since your teacher actually sent it in to some sort of scholarship contest."

She huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. "Fine. I wrote about you. Everyone chooses Captain America, but what about the rest of the Commando's? you all were instrumental in stopping HYDRA and Schmidt. From everything I read and watched, I think you had an even larger part. Not because of how skillful you were with a rifle, which is pretty impressive, but your friendship with Steve. He went behind enemy lines to save all those men, especially when he realized you were there. In return, even though you were offered a medical discharge, you followed Steve back into that war. I doubt he would've been able to get through half the shit he did without you by his side."

"Steve would've been fine." Bucky hoarsely replied.

"I beg to differ." She replied. "Don't sell yourself short. You've been protecting Steve since you guys were young, long before he ever became a Super Soldier and long after until that fateful day of the train."

"When I should've died."

She shook her head. "Everything happens for a reason. Even if you don't see it yet, everything happens for a reason."

He sighed, leaning his arms on the table. "Thank you, for writing the paper. It did help."

"I'm glad, no matter how horrifying this whole conversation is to me. Let's be honest, I never thought I would meet you or well any of the Avengers."

"I'm not an Avenger." He reminded her.

She shrugged. "Not at the moment, no. But I have a question I need to ask since I did my research for that paper."

"What?" He warily asked.

"How much do you like Science?"

His eyebrows shot up. "That's what you ask?"

A small chuckle. "In all my research, I just couldn't help but think you were some closeted science nerd. If nothing else, it made you an incredible sniper."

"I loved science and math." He said with a small smile. "But after school, I had to go work to help my family, I couldn't do anything with it."

"I knew it." Cat whispered and he finally let out a small chuckle.

"Now you know my deep dark secret."

"Oh, no, now I know what kind of books to send you. Physics and Math have grown exponentially. I have so many books to send you."

"I thought you loved history?"

"I love learning. I love everything about school, I do love history. Stiles tell you that? Speaking of, did the talk with Stiles help?"

"Yeah." He scrunched up his face as he looked at her. "You're not going into my mind though. I told Stiles about it."

Cat rolled her eyes as she swung her feet back in forth, leaning back on her hands. "Let me guess, dangerous for me, blah blah blah, I will get hurt. End up broken, I cant do it."

He looked at her in surprise. "Basically. He also threatened to send a whole pack of werewolves after me."

"Oh please." She muttered, waiting for Bucky to look at her before she continued. "My friends, they will always worry about me. They hate me doing anything they deem dangerous."

"Going into my mind is pretty dangerous." He warned her.

"Not doing it is more dangerous." Cat reminded him. "Look, I'm going to confess something to you that _will_ get me into a lot of trouble with them. The Nogitsune, it messed with my mind too. It messed with my visions and as a result, Stiles almost died before we realized he was possessed. Everyone else blamed me, they quit trusting me. I quit trusting myself. When I was bitten by Scott-"

"Wait, your Alpha bit you?" A horrified Bucky asked. "Knowing it would kill you?"

"It was the Nogitsune, he pulled my arm in place of his, total accident on Scott's part. But when I was bitten, I lost my powers right away. I could see spirits before that, and suddenly they were gone. The voices inside my head were all gone, the visions were all gone. It was quiet, so quiet. While I was terrified that I was about to go insane and die, a part of me was relieved. I was becoming so powerful as a Seer, my friends were relying on me for everything. I had to tell them all what was going to happen I had to have all the plans and then the Nogitsune got into my head and suddenly instead of being understanding, my friends were blaming me, not trusting me, trying to leave me out of things. All I did was blame myself and second guess myself. I ran away after I was bitten, I went to help a friend before ending my life because I knew I was going to end up insane. Instead, they helped me, taught me to balance the two but still I was nowhere near what I used to be. Eventually I went back home, I told my friends that I had lost both sides and was still in limbo. Over the months, one or the other has leaked out and they've accepted what little they've seen but- and this is the part they can never know- the werewolf side is pretty strong but I've learned to control the change but the visions, they've increasingly come back. I can't see Spirits and I can't read minds like before although thoughts sometimes leak through but the visions are back and apparently I can do some telekinesis. I just haven't told my friends just how much is back. I'm too scared of what they'll want from me."

Realization dawned on his face. "In the compound, I said something to you about not expecting you to know everything. You looked like you were going to cry."

"No one has ever said that to me." She whispered, looking down at her lap. "I'm supposed to know the answers all the time.

"What makes you think you can get into my mind without it going bad?" Bucky asked.

Cat sighed, leaning forward to look into his eyes. "I'm going to be honest. I don't. But if you can trust me enough to try, I want to be able to help you."

"What if I hurt you?" he muttered, looking away.

"What if I hurt you?" She shot back. "I think at this point, all we can do is try, at least we have this nifty ability to heal quickly."

He sighed. "Let me think about it."

"Of course. It's your choice."

His eyes met hers again, wide with shock because it had been a long time since someone had said that, since someone had even given him a choice.

"I guess that's something you haven't heard for a while." She gave him a sad smile. "You got a raw fucking deal, Barnes. I can't even imagine the hell you've gone through since you've started remembering things. If I can help ease some of the pain and worry, I want to help, simple as that."

"And if it doesn't?" He muttered, looking away again.

"At least we know I tried but if this doesn't work, we'll find another way. We'll keep trying until you say stop." She stopped talking, her head tilted to the side as one of his thoughts hit her and she leaned over, gently touching his shoulder. He jumped, his eyes coming up to meet hers.

"No one expects you to be him anymore." She softly said.

"Who? The Winter Soldier?"

She let out a small snort "well, yeah, him. But I mean Bucky Barnes, the guy I wrote about in that paper you're clutching so hard."

"Steve does."

"Steve knows that Bucky is still inside of you and he's right but there's so much more to you now that no matter what happens and what comes of this, you're not going to be that Bucky anymore. Steve might take a while to see it but he will and that doesn't mean he'll love you any less. That's what friendship is, loving the person for who they were, who they are and who they become. Your friendship has literally withstood the hands of time. You both should've been dead by old age by now but here you both are and you keep finding your way back to each other. You don't take a friendship like that lightly."

"Do you have a friendship like that?" Bucky quietly asked.

"I thought so but that turned out to be kind of a lie, huh?"

He shook his head. "The devotion your boyfriend has to you, I don't think that's anything some crazy mental power can do, Cat. He threatened to take me on if I even tried to pur-" He stopped realizing what he was about to say.

"If you even tried what?" She pressed.

"If I end up hurting you." He lamely finished. "I don't think that devotion is all you doing something."

Cat let out a soft snort. "You should hate me. If I'm brainwashing someone, even without realizing it, you of all people should hate me."

"But I don't." Bucky softly replied. "I don't see how anyone could."

Cat gave him a sad smile. "We might see soon enough how they can."

… … …


	6. Chapter 6

**Um, anyone wanna make me a cover? Please? Msg me**

 **THanks to that one kind soul who pointed out my oopsie... wtf was I thinking?**

 **this story was supposed to be like, a couple chapters but then Cat's all... uhhhh I wanna stay and help so like... she's helping now. God, why does she have to be nice hahahaha But to be honest, I haven't written like this in a LONG TIME!**

 **LEAVE SOME LLOOOOVVVEEEE... like is anyone reading this?**

 **Ok, anyway, so, Cat's gonna learn some new things about herself and if you've picked up on the subtle hints from previous stories, some things about Cat will make sense... I hope I did this okay. I'm playing with the timeline briefly, ie. how long Steve et al were in Wakanda, all that jazz. I'm trying here, I really am... Also this Sebastian Stan obsession is getting soooo unhealthy... send help... BTW Destroyer is an awesome movie.**

 **... ... ...**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue. Unless your Cat, she's mine. ANd she can only be used with permission. but like,JUST ASK.**

 **Let's gooooooo, and please review, it is my food.**

 **... ...**

… … …

"I need to learn how to fly one of these." A giddy Cat exclaimed, watching Steve as he switched the jet into stealth mode moments before getting ready to land on top of the prison raft.

"Something you can't do?" Steve muttered.

"Oh, someone sounds cranky. Are you still mad I kicked your ass?" Cat asked, a small smile on her face.

"No. you took me by surprise, that's all. But I still don't like the way Bucky looks at you." He really didn't. As they got ready to leave, Bucky's eyes had stayed glued to Cat. At one point he had pulled her aside to speak with her and when they had come back, she was hiding a knife in her boot, a big grin on her face. A knife he knew was Bucky's favorite. Now that he thought about it, he should probably talk to Bucky about not walking around with Knives on him at all times.

Cat laughed. "Steve, come on. He talked to my boyfriend for hours yesterday. There's nothing there but I'm beginning to think there might be something between you guys."

Steve looked absolutely scandalized as his jaw dropped and he turned to stare at her. "What?" He sputtered. "No. of course not."

Cat let out another laugh. "Anyone tell you how easy it is to get you riled up?"

His face flushed red as he looked away and turned off the jet.

"Are you sure you don't want to change the plan?" Steve asked when he had composed himself.

Cat shook her head. "If I go rescue your friends, they might not trust me, they saw me working with Tony. I swear I can take out the guys in the control center, just give me 10 minutes, if there's any issues, I'll call you." She touched her ear. "We can be in and out in 15 minutes before anyone even realizes it."

He still looked worried but he knew she was right. He had to go get his friends. "First moment someone notices you and there's any kind of scuffle, you call me."

She nodded, straightening her wig and putting her mask on. She stretched out her arms, trying to get comfortable in the jacket T'Challa had procured for her. It was still leather but this one, like the whole outfit she was wearing was black. Her beloved purple outfit had been completely destroyed at the Siberian Compound and this was the best they could do on short notice.

"I promise." She turned back to the computer Shuri had hooked her up with and set everything up, motioning him over. "According to the schematics, I'll need 3 minutes so I can get in there, 2 minutes to take out the guards, then you hit this button-" She pointed to it. "This will knock out all audio and visual. I'll turn one camera back on to make sure you're out when I'm in there and in control. Then you hit this one-" She pointed to another button. "-and it will send out an SOS for the guards to return to the control center. Wait two more minutes and then go get them. I will contact you when the doors are unlocked. Whatever guards are sent my way, I can handle and we'll meet back here. Get in and out. Minimal damage."

"You mean besides all the guards you plan to take out."

"I'm knocking them out, not killing them." She held out a small metal ball. "It's basically a sleeping gas, they'll be fine. And a tranq gun for the ones not in there."

"And this won't affect you?" He asked.

"It doesn't affect me like normal humans. It'll start knocking them out within 15 seconds of me releasing it. I go in two minutes later and it should be fine. You ready?"

He sighed, as she stood up and he took her place in front of the computer.

"15 minutes. I'll see you soon."

He nodded, watching the tiny teen exit the jet, shoot out the exterior cameras and stealthily move her way towards the entrance. She opened the door, immediately met by two guards and quicker than they could get their guns up or call for help, she shot them both in the neck before sending a lazy salute back towards the invisible jet and disappearing inside.

Cat snuck down the hallway, sticking to the shadows and away from the camera's she had found during her research. A part of her had wanted to take all the camera's out earlier but she didn't want to alert anyone to the fact that she was there yet, wanting to give Steve more time to get out his friends. She didn't think they had a choice with the exterior cameras and since it was only a few, she figured they wouldn't notice right away. So now, while walking down the hallway, she opted for her sneakiness and hopefully her mental ability to be forgotten when someone saw her. She had no idea how it worked but maybe if she thought about being forgotten hard enough, it would work. This was her life, way stranger things had happened.

Luck was on her side and she got to the control room undetected. She pulled out the little metal ball she had shown Steve earlier and hit the button, opening the door and rolling it in there, shutting the door behind it and leaning against it. She listened as bodies began to hit the floor, looking down at her watch to time it. At the two minute mark, she opened the door, waiting 10 more seconds before going inside and locking it behind her. She ran to the camera's, pressing a few buttons to bring one back up and saw the guards were heading to where she was and got onto the computer to unlock the prison cells.

"Oh come on." She muttered. "At least give me a challenge." All that was there were buttons that literally said what cell they were unlocking and she let out a dissatisfied sigh, hoping there would've been some fun computer stuff for her.

Cat glanced back at the screens, hitting a few more buttons until she was watching as Steve got inside and made his way to where his friends were. Guards began pounding on the Control room door and Cat hit the unlock buttons, putting a hand to her ear.

"The doors are all unlocked."

"Any issues?" Steve asked. "You sound disgruntled."

"No." She replied with a pout. "They had literal signs that said unlock cell, that was no fun for me at all."

It was silent for a moment. "You- you're disappointed?"

"A little." She cried. "Kay, I'm going to go bust some heads, I'll see you in 5."

"Be careful." He warned her.

"Careful's my middle name."

He let out a soft snort as she heard one of his friends call his name in the background. "Why do I somehow doubt that."

"5 minutes." She sang, just as the door burst open and Cat dropped to the floor, hiding behind one of the control panels. She crawled on her hands and knees out of sight from the few guards trickling in and as the last one came in, she rolled out, grabbing the door and slamming it behind her, she grabbed a broom that was sitting there and really, if that wasn't a movie cliché, she'd eat the knife Bucky gave her, and blocked the door with it, locking everyone in there. She chuckled to herself as she backed up, right as someone wrapped their arms around her neck and began strangling her. He lifted her off the ground and Cat lifted her legs to use them as leverage, when another guard grabbed her legs, instantly cutting off her attack. Cat gasped for air, fighting against both men as they began to move down the hallway. Realizing she wouldn't be able to break away this way, she struggled so she was close enough to her legs and she reached for her boot, silently thanking Bucky for forcing her to take his favourite knife. And really who had a favourite knife? She stabbed the guy who was holding her in the arm and the moment he let her go, Cat lifted herself up, her legs wrapping around the other guys neck and hitting him in the head with the handle of the knife until he let her go and slumped to the ground unconscious. Cat jumped off of him, turning and kicking the guy she had stabbed, in the head. His head hit the wall and he slid to the ground unconscious.

"Cat? We're at the jet, where are you?"

"On my way." She rasped, quickly clearing her throat.

"You sound funny, are you okay?"

"Yes, just finished off the last two guards."

"No problems?"

"I stabbed one but it was only in the arm, thank god for Bucky's knife. By the way, do you think it's weird he has a lucky knife? Is that normal? I mean, maybe, I have a favorite bow." Cat turned a corner, sliding to a stop at the guards at the end shouting and pointing at her and raising their guns. "Well, shit."

"What?" Steve asked.

"Start the jet, now. I found more guards." They started shooting at her as she dived back around the corner.

"Cat." Steve yelled over the coms.

"Start the jet." She hissed back, reaching into her belt and pulling out a sonic device in one hand while yanking out her bo staff with the other.

"I'm coming in." Steve yelled.

"No, I can get past them, I'll be out in one minute." She promised, throwing the device down the hallway. She extended the bo staff and turned back around the corner just as her device went off. The guards slapped their hands over their ears, some of them doubling over and Cat ran at them, jumping on the back of one of the guards and catapulting herself over the remaining guards. She was at the end of the hallway and around the corner before someone started shooting at her.

"Update." Steve barked as she ran towards the exit.

"Ten seconds." She yelled.

She slammed open the exit door as a pipe came flying towards her and she quickly put away her bo with one hand as she caught the pipe, skidding to a stop as one leg kicked back, slamming the door shut just as more gunshots sounded. She spun around, jamming the pipe and locking them in.

With a grin, she turned and did a slow jog back to the jet, where Steve was waiting for her with a raised eyebrow.

"You should've waited for me." He said.

"I had it handled. If I had no way out then I would've told you so."

He sighed, turning back into the jet where his friends were waiting.

"Hey, she's on Team Iron Man."

Cat looked at the guy talking, he was the one who could shrink and then grow large.

"Was." She said.

"Good to see you've come to the light side." Hawkeye told her, "I'm Clint."

She waved. "Cat or Lina. I don't really have the superhero name just yet, so yeah."

"I'm Sam, you already know that, tic tac over there is Scott and this is Wanda." Sam told her, looking her up and down. "New outfit?"

"Rough couple of days." She said with a shrug, looking past him to Wanda who was still in a strait jacket, some kind of collar around her neck, staring straight ahead. "Oh my god." Cat whispered.

"It's all hooked up." Steve said from where he was flying the jet. "I can break it once we're in the air."

Cat slowly moved forward, her hands out as she approached Wanda. "What does this collar do?"

"Stops her from using her powers." Clint explained. "If she tries, I think it zaps her. She went Catatonic pretty early on."

"Of course she did." Cat muttered. "You can't just turn mental powers off like that. They're an extension of the person. She was probably getting continuously zapped."

Clint softly swore, moving to stand beside Cat as he reached for the collar. "Let's get this fucking thing off her then."

"No." Cat yelled, yanking his arms away. "You think they didn't put some sort of fail-safe on this? We take it off her, best case scenario she goes boom."

"What's the worst case scenario?" Scott asked, stepping up beside them.

"We all go boom?" Cat frowned moving closer. "Wanda, I'm going to get this off of you, if you can hear me, I need to touch you and the collar. We're going to fix this."

She didn't move and Cat slowly moved to touch Wanda, tilting her head to the side to get a better look at the collar.

"When we get to Wakanda, Shuri can take it off." Steve decided.

"We're not waiting that long." Cat said. " This is just damaging her more. Are there any tools on here, like, lock picking size?"

The guys split up to look and Cat moved to grab her computer, bringing it to Wanda. By then, Clint handed her a small lock picking kit and she looked through it, pulling out the proper tools as she moved closer to Wanda.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Sam asked. "Maybe we should wait for Wakanda."

"There's a control panel on here, obviously." Cat began to explain. "I don't think I can disengage it here, I don't think I'm that great with this but if you look at this chip here-" She pointed to a tiny chip in the panel. "-this chip means that it's wireless, meaning someone could monitor this and zap the shit out of her wherever and whenever they damn well pleased. So while I can't mechanically take it apart, I can turn the remote part over to my computer, essentially taking control of it. In doing so, I think I can shut it down and we can take it off her."

"Do it." Steve said without hesitation.

"Thank you." Cat sang, knowing it was important that he had given his permission, trusting her to get this done. She yanked her jacket off, so she wasn't hindered in any way before pulling off her mask and wig, smoothing her natural hair back so she could concentrate.

"Whoa." Sam cried. "Are you serious?"

"What's wrong?" Steve called back.

"You get a look at her yet? What is she, 12?"

Cat glanced back and scowled at him, "I'm in high school at least."

"14?" Scott asked.

"I'm going to be polite and say 15." Clint said.

"She's 18." Steve told them. "Apparently a computer genius. She fooled Tony."

Cat shrugged, before turning back to Wanda and working on her collar. "Sometimes I'm a 22 year old IT genius working in Star City."

"Okay, catch us up on everything." Sam demanded.

Steve obliged as Cat went into the zone, working on the collar before checking to see if it was able to hook up to her computer. It was and she knew she could get Wanda out of there in no time. While she was in there, she completely shut it down, turning off the tracker, the remote access and disarming it too.

"Yes." She cried when she was finally done. She turned in the seat to see all the guys staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Your scream of joy after Cap told us you got your shoulder blasted off?" Sam asked. "Doesn't that seem a little weird?"

"Oh, I wasn't paying attention. I'm cheering the fact I did it. Also, my shoulder's better. Werewolf healing."

"Werewolf?" Scott asked in disbelief. "What, like the movies?"

Cat sent a questioning look to Steve, who held up his hands.

"That wasn't my secret to tell."

She sighed, standing up and sweeping Wanda's hair out of the way. "I really, really suck at this whole secret keeping, secret identity thing." She undid the straps on the straight jacket then grabbed the collar, breaking it off the poor girls neck.

"She's also very strong." Steve said.

Cat grinned, snapping the collar in half. "They can't track us through that anymore." She looked at Wanda, one hand coming up to cup her cheek as she pushed feelings of calmness and warmth through her.

"Will she be okay?" Clint asked.

Cat shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I'm not a doctor. Shuri can help her when we get to Wakanda."

"Thanks." Sam said. "For coming with Cap to save us."

Another shrug. "You didn't deserve to be there. But what are you guys going to do now?"

"I don't know." Sam replied, "What are you going to do?"

"Go do my senior year." She answered, moving to one of the seats and dropping down, curling up into it.

"You do know you're wanted as much as the rest of us now, right?" Scott asked.

She grinned. "Have any of you ever thought about wearing a mask so no one knows who you are? Like, you put yourself out there like you do, and people know who you are, it makes it easier for when they turn on you. And if I've learned anything, it's that people will eventually turn on you. It's sad but people don't like what is different from them."

"You sound cynical."

She gave Sam a small smile. "I didn't always use to be, you know. But anyways, the girl in purple hasn't been linked with Cat Danvers in Beacon Hills, or Lina Calhoun in Star City, although some people have pointed out that the one in purple might be the one from Star City. Plus I'm currently running an algorithm so I can remove all traces linking me. And I can, 'cause I wear a mask."

"You don't have to sound so smug about it." Sam grumbled.

She grinned. "Then get a mask."

... ... ...

"You have my knife."

"Your favourite knife." Cat reminded him, not looking up from the books.

Bucky moved to sit on the table beside her, mimicking her position from the previous night when they chatted in her room. When she didn't look up at him, he sighed. "Well?" He pressed.

Cat pulled it out of the sheath on her calf, dropping it on to the table in front of her. "I didn't wash it, yet."

"You used it?" He asked in disbelief.

She slowly looked up at him, a small smirk on her face. "Of course I used it, why else would you give it to me? I mean, you know I can fight right? You've seen me. Don't sound so surprised."

"I know you can, I just mean, like you're really nice and you can fight but you don't seem like you always want to. You don't seem like the type who would want to hurt people."

Cat raised an eyebrow. "Oh boy, there is so much you need to learn about me. God, you think that's another power? Making people think I'm all sweet and innocent?"

"Are you trying to tell me you're not?" Bucky asked, a small smirk now on his face.

Cat let out a loud laugh. "Definitely not."

"Innocent enough." He said with a small shrug, leaning over to push a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I honestly hope you never have to cross that line either."

Cat froze, that smile falling from her face. "It's way too late for that."

His eyes narrowed. "Tell me."

She sighed, not wanting to go through this but a part of her wanting to talk to someone who would get it. "In Star City, I made the choice to kill someone. If I didn't, Laurel would have had to do it and I couldn't let her do it. She wouldn't have survived it. I've gone into people's minds and made them insane. Someone tried to kill Stiles after he poisoned us, that was when I realized I had telekinesis, I made him turn the gun on himself and he shot himself. So no, Bucky, I'm not that innocent. I'd do anything to protect those that I love."

"Do you regret it?"

"I don't regret protecting my friends, if it ever comes down to it, I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Do you regret any of it?"

He looked down at his hands. "I've been killing people since the war, Cat."

"Doesn't mean you have to like it. Did you enjoy it during the war?"

He shrugged. "I enjoyed taking down the Nazi's and getting rid of HYDRA. I knew we were doing something good and I would've done anything to protect Steve. After, when HYDRA got me, I didn't feel anything. 70 years is a long time to not feel anything."

"But you've been feeling the last couple years." She reminded him, poking his leg.

"Yeah." He agreed. "There's a lot going on up here." He pointed to his head. "I'm remembering and it's not easy. Sometimes- sometimes it hurts to breathe, thinking about all the shit I've done. I've killed a lot of people, maybe I should turn myself in, pay for what I did."

"No." She fiercely said, turning her face up to glare at him. "No. You might've pulled the trigger but you weren't running the show. You were brainwashed, you were controlled. Why should you pay for that?"

"Because I still did it."

Cat abruptly stood up, her hands on her hips. "What do I have to do to make you believe that you were a victim? Just like every person who was your mission, you were a victim too."

"I don't know how I'm supposed to live with this." He mumbled.

"By not closing yourself off. By talking to people, by trying to move on and live. When this is all over, I think you would benefit by talking to a therapist and before you shut that down, just know that this isn't the 1940's anymore, people go see therapists and they do admit it and it's nothing to be ashamed about." Cat moved towards him, pushing his hair back as she pressed her palms to his cheeks to stare hard into his eyes "You're not alone, Bucky. No matter how alone you think you are, you have people who want to help you, I want to help you."

He reached out, putting his arm around her and crushing her to his chest. He rubbed his cheek against the top of her head before turning and placing a kiss on her hair. "You can do it." He whispered. "You can go into my head and try to remove the triggers."

Cat pulled back slightly to look at him. "You're sure?"

He nodded. "I trust you."

"Tomorrow." She whispered as she laid her head against his chest, a part of her wondering if he really did trust her or if she had brainwashed him in her own way. God, how was she supposed to ever trust anyone or herself ever again?

"Catalina?"

The two broke apart and looked towards the door where Steve was watching them, his brow furrowed, a small frown on his face as he looked at the position he caught the two in.

"What's up?" Cat asked.

"Shuri was looking for you, hoping you could help with Wanda."

She nodded, stepping back as she looked at Bucky. "You okay?"

He nodded. "I'll go with you guys, I should probably thank everyone else, anyway."

She smiled at him. He had been absent when they returned to Wakanda and Cat had showered, going to the library to read, knowing he would eventually show up to talk to her and get his knife back.

"Do you know with what?" Cat asked Steve, following him back to the medical wing.

"She said Wanda is physically fine but she doesn't understand the catatonia. She said you mentioned it happening to you before."

She frowned as they entered the room. "A few times. At first, you're stuck in your own mind, you know everything that's going on, but you can't react. You can't talk or do anything, you're just… stuck. Eventually I kind of just completely drift away until someone brings me back."

"You did not mention how you were brought back." Shuri said, looking up from her hologram images of Wanda's vitals.

Cat went bright red and everyone stopped to stare at her curiously.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked.

"I'm not kissing her." Cat muttered.

"What was that?" Shuri asked.

Cat went even more red. "A kiss. Scott brought me back with a kiss and I'm not kissing Wanda."

"Neither am I." Shuri said with a small smirk.

The two teens looked towards Bucky and Steve who were staring at them with wide eyed horror, causing Cat to laugh.

"Look, I think it was a fluke. There might be another way." She walked up to Wanda, taking a deep breath as she stared down at the slightly older woman. If nothing else, this could at least tell her if she would be able to help Bucky.

"How?" Shuri was asking.

Cat lifted her hands.

"Cat." Bucky called out, a warning tone in his voice.

"I have to see, I have to make sure I can do it." She whispered.

"Cat." Bucky yelled but the small Seer ignored him, grabbing Wanda's face and closing her eyes.

 _"Who are you?"_ A voice asked inside her head.

Cat opened her eyes to see only darkness but she answered anyways.

 _"I'm Cat. I was the one in purple with Tony before I left to help Steve with Bucky. We rescued you from the prison."_

 _"I will not allow you inside my head."_

 _"I understand. Everyone's worried about you though. You're safe now, you can wake up."_

 _"They did something to me. They kept shocking me, they- they broke."_

 _"I destroyed it. I promise you're safe now."_

 _"How are you talking to me?"_

 _"I have mental powers, like you. When you're awake, we can talk."_

 _"Thank you."_

It went silent and Cat opened her eyes, letting out a small groan as she did. "God dammit."

"Are you okay?" Bucky asked, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from Wanda.

"Your eyes are all white." Steve said, his voice sounding worried.

"Hence the god dammit." She pulled away from Bucky, grounding the palms of her hands into her eyes. "It's temporary, I'll be fine."

"She's awake." Shuri announced.

Cat opened her eyes, blinking a few times until her vision cleared up.

"Don't ask." She muttered to Bucky.

"Okay, everyone out." Shuri announced. "I must check her over."

Steve, Bucky and Cat left, the teen following the two super soldiers to the common area that had been put aside for the Wakanda Avengers, where Steve announced they were having dinner.

As soon as they entered, it all went silent as Scott, Clint and Sam stared at the newcomers. Cat gently nudged Bucky, who cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"I just wanted to say thanks, for helping us get out of there." Bucky said. "I'm sorry you went to jail."

"I still hate you." Sam finally announced breaking the silence.

Bucky gave a small smile. "Noted."

"I'm hungry." Cat announced, "I was told there was food. I need food. I have some preparation to do so I'm going to need food."

"Preparation for what?" Steve asked motioning towards the table where there was dinner waiting.

"Trigger removal." She said with a small shrug.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Clint asked as they all sat at the table.

"Seer." Was all she said, her mind now focused on food as she dished out some chicken on to her plate.

"What does that mean?" Scott asked.

Cat ignored him, dishing out potatoes and starting on her food, eating like she had been starved for weeks.

"She did something already." Steve explained. "She woke up Wanda."

"What?" Clint asked, abruptly standing up. "Why didn't you tell me she was awake?" He left, his dinner forgotten.

"Okay, why is this tiny slip of a girl eating more than Cap?" Sam asked, staring in awe.

"I used my powers and I have a high metabolism." She muttered.

"But where does it all go?"

"Cant talk, eating." She grunted.

Beside her, Bucky let out a soft chuckle.

… … …


	7. Chapter 7

**I almost quit writing this, not because of the lack of response but because I feel Cat is becoming too... i dunno... someone asked me what fandom she WOULDN"T be going to fix and that kinda punched me in the gut, mostly because I've been dealing with super severe depression and well fuck my life... then I was like, ah fuck it. You don't wanna see that? DOn't read it... I was having fun. and well, shits about to hit the fan when she goes back to Beacon Hills anyways, so I might as well finish the Catverse Series for me.**

 **Also, constructive criticism is good, being a dick cuz you're hiding behind a keyboard? not good. Just ignore and move on. Plain and simple.**

 **RANT OVER**

 **... ... ...**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue. Unless your Cat, she's mine. ANd she can only be used with permission. but like,JUST ASK.**

 **Let's gooooooo, and please review, it is my food.**

 **... ...**

After Cat talked to Stiles that night, without telling him her plan for the next day, she scoured her programs and the internet for traces of her, but they were still so scarce, leaving her even more confused. When she was done, she clicked on another name on her skype, a huge grin coming to her face as her call was answered.

"Derek." She screeched. "You answered."

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" He asked with a small smirk.

She glared at him. "Would you like me to answer that with all the times you were unreachable or shall I continue glaring at you."

He chuckled. "What can I do for you? Everything okay in Beacon Hills?"

"I'm not there." She told him, moving slightly so he could see the room behind her. "And no I can't tell you where I am either. I just needed your opinion on something."

He groaned. "You can't tell me. What did you get yourself into now? Where can I meet you?"

"I'm on a different continent." She said with a laugh. "I'm okay for now, I swear. But it's werewolf stuff."

"Are you struggling? Scott's your Alpha now."

Cat rolled her eyes. "I know. But if I call and ask him, he's going to go insane and do what he can to find me. They either protect me way too much or treat me like I have the plague. There's no in between with them."

"And you're going to do something you know they won't approve of."

"Kind of. There's actually a lot I need your help with but one thing at a time. Look, I know you can't do this and you let Peter do it to Isaac but the memory retrieval through the claws-"

His face went serious, his usually present glare returning to his face as he cut her off. "No."

"Derek." She all but yelled. "I'm just-"

"I'm not coaching you through that."

"I'm trying to help someone." She glanced up to see Bucky standing in her doorway, looking around for a threat and she rolled her eyes, waving him away. He ignored her though, stepping further into the room.

"Who's Derek?" He asked, squinting at the screen.

"The closest thing I have to an annoying big brother."

"Who the hell is that?" Derek asked, scowling at Bucky, who scowled right back.

"I'm not going to sit here while you guys try and out scowl each other." Cat muttered "I just need to know how-"

"No." Derek cut her off again, glancing at her before turning to look back at Bucky. "He know everything?"

"Yes." She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Then he can hear this too. You've been a werewolf for all of two minutes Cat. That's when your werewolf side even decides to come out. I'm not going to try and walk you through something I can't even do, it's dangerous."

Cat rolled her eyes. "He needs my help."

"And I need you alive. Is it for him?" he motioned with his eyes towards Bucky, who nodded and Derek turned towards him.

"She's a Seer, there's another way in. You let her stick her claws in you and one of you can die."

Bucky's eyes widened and he turned to look at Cat who sighed dropping her head into her hands.

"Fine." She cried. "I just wanted a back up just in case. God. You're so freaking protective."

"Oh, I'm sorry for actually caring whether you die or not." Came his sarcastic reply. "Don't you think you've already had enough close calls?"

"What are you talking about?" Bucky asked, looking between the two of them.

"Who is this guy?" Derek asked again.

"Who?" A female voice asked, appearing on the screen. "Cat? How you holding up?" Braeden asked as she settled down beside Derek before looking at who was beside her. "And that's The Winter Soldier. He's worth a lot of money."

"Jesus Fuck." Cat cried as Bucky stood up, looking around like he was a trapped animal. Cat glared at the screen as she reached over and grabbed his arm.

"Bucky. They don't know where we are and no one is gong to hurt you." Cat promised as she glared at Braeden.

"Okay, first of all, I'm fine, thanks for asking. Second of all, Can you not mention how much people are worth on whatever little hit list you have access to? In case you forgot, I just got off my own hit list where I was worth a shit ton of money, sensitive subject matter here and third you try to come after Bucky for said money, I'm going to shoot you in the head."

That snapped Bucky out of his panic as he looked at Cat with his head cocked to the side. The woman was someone Cat knew, quite possibly a friend but Cat was threatening to shoot her in the head if she came near him. Why would she do that for him?

"See hon-" Derek began, the grin returning to his face. "I warned you about this. When Cat goes into protective mode over someone, there's no stopping her."

"I wasn't going after anyone." Braeden huffed. "I was just telling you what I know and heard. I've researched Cat by now, if there's a reason she's with the Winter Soldier than I'm guessing he's not all bad."

"Exactly. What do you even mean you researched me? There shouldn't be any information on me out there and you know what? This conversation has gotten so off track." Cat moaned. "I just wanted to see if the werewolf memory retrieval was a possibility."

"And it's not." Derek reminded her.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, then fine, I'll go in Seer style. Don't tell Stiles or Scott."

"And you bitch at me for being overprotective." Derek grumbled.

"You all suck that way." Cat told him. "Go back to whatever you guys were-" She stopped, squinting at the screen as she realized that Braeden was just in her panties and bra. "- oh gross. Why did you even answer the call if you guys were getting busy?"

"We were about to." Braeden said with a grin. "Then you called and Derek said he had to answer. But if you guys are done…." She reached over to end the call but Derek swatted her hand away leaning closer to the camera.

"Don't do anything stupid Catalina or I Will find you and hunt you down-"

"-and rip my throat out with your teeth." She finished for him, in a bored tone. "Yeah, yeah, time for new threats. Go have sex, I'll talk to you later." She hung up the call, laughing at the scandalized look on Derek's face.

"You're very brash." Bucky told her.

"That was tame."

"What's this claw retrieval thing?"

"A backup." She replied. "I'm looking at all my options."

"That's not an option." He flatly told her.

"Duh." She muttered. "I'd have to call Scott then and that guy would somehow sniff me out here in Africa to stop me. Stupid overprotective boys."

"I'm a boy."

She rolled her eyes. "And you're all stupid and overprotective."

"Am not." He practically pouted.

"Are too."

"What's this about your close calls?" He abruptly asked.

Cat rolled her eyes, launching into the tales of her almost deaths. From the time she had actually died and was saved by her Grams, to the times she received a sword through the gut and the time she had been poisoned by wolfsbane. When she was done, Bucky was looking at her in disbelief.

"Steve's right, how are you still alive?"

She reached over and socked him in the arm. "Shut up Gramps. You want my help tomorrow or not."

He chuckled. "I don't know. You going to try and not die?"

She hit him again.

"Ow." He complained.

"Worst. Super Soldier. Ever."

His eyes narrowed at her. "You know, I've killed werewolves for a lot less."

"Oh please. I'm your favourite and we both know it."

He let out a loud laugh, throwing his arm around her shoulder. "Yes, we both do."

… … …

Bucky slightly shivered as he stepped into the cell, the only reason he wasn't running away was the fact that Cat was right behind him, her hand firmly in his, her presence calm and warming at his back.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Steve asked again for the umpteenth time.

"Yes." Cat assured him. "But we need to be locked up in case he's triggered or I go all wolfy. This will be the safest place for everyone."

"Who's gonna protect you if he's triggered, or him if you go full werewolf?" Sam asked.

Cat shrugged. "We'll heal."

"But shouldn't we be here to make sure nothing goes wrong?" Scott asked.

Cat glanced back at them, an annoyed look in her eyes. "Can you guys stop now? I need to concentrate. Time to leave."

The Avengers slowly trickled out, leaving Steve staring at them, his arms crossed over his chest. Cat only sighed as she looked at him.

"Let me guess, you're not going anywhere."

"You guessed right." He replied.

Another sigh and she pushed Bucky into the only chair in the middle of the cell. "Then make yourself useful and lock the door and do not open it under any circumstances."

"If one of you gets out of hand…"

Cat whipped her head around to glare at him. "Then trust me to fix it."

"But-"

"Look, if I'm inside of his head and you come barreling in here, with no concern for anyone's safety, you could kill one of us."

One of the corners of Bucky's mouth lifted at that. "Steve has no concern for his own safety, whatsoever."

Cat sent him a smile squeezing his hand in an attempt to calm him down. "Then let's hope his concern for your safety stops him."

"I trust her, Steve." Bucky quietly told him. "At least give her a chance."

Steve sighed before reluctantly nodding.

"Are you ready?" Cat whispered.

He nodded. "I can't trust my own mind right now. So if you can do anything to fix that, I'd appreciate it."

"I'll do my best. I know this is impossible but I need you to relax as much as possible."

He nodded, his eyes never leaving her as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, one hand coming up to cup Bucky's face, the other palming his forehead. Everything went silent as he continued to stare at her, watching as first, confusion, then frustration flitted across her face.

"Is she in?" Steve asked after a few minutes.

"I- I don't know." Bucky replied. He didn't feel any different but maybe she was just that good, she could do it without him noticing.

"Nothing's happening." Cat announced after a few more minutes, her eyes still closed, anger on her features now.

"So what now?"

"Well, I try again, or try and talk Derek into the werewolf way."

"No." Bucky adamantly replied. "Not if it could kill you."

Cat sighed, opening her eyes to look at Bucky who was still staring at her. She opened her mouth to reply but it stayed open as she gasped and was yanked into Bucky's mind.

Cat landed heavily with a heavy thud, letting out a small groan as she rolled over onto her back.

"Hello, Doll, you need a hand?"

She opened her eyes, squinting against the bright light to see Bucky, or a very different version of Bucky, the one from the old war movies she had watched over and over again while writing that history paper on him. His hair was cut short and he was dressed in his 1940's army outfit, a rifle slung over his shoulder, a cigarette between his lips.

"That's disgusting." She told him, accepting the hand he held out to her. "Hasn't anyone told you that stuff gives you cancer?"

"I've been stuck in here alone for a long time, Doll. No one to tell me that. "

She pulled it out of his mouth and dropped it on the ground, crushing it beneath her heel. "Point taken. So this is you, huh? 1940's, World War 2, Howling Commando Bucky. Man, I wish I had met this version of you before I wrote my paper." She walked around him, letting out a small whistle.

"What paper?"

Cat stopped in front of him, her head cocking to the side. "Bucky, who am I?"

"A pretty Dame that somehow got into this shithouse? I don't know how because it's been just me, myself and I for a very long time but I'm not about to turn down my good fortune." He held out a hand. "James Buchanan Barnes but you seem to already know you can call me Bucky."

She slowly raised an eyebrow at him, reaching out to shake his hand. "Catalina Francesa Danvers, but you can call me Cat."

"How about I just call you mine?" He asked with a flirtatious smirk.

"I have a boyfriend." She flatly replied.

"I don't see him here."

"That's because there's no one here." Cat looked around, frowning at what was there. One long hallway with metal walls on each side, thick metal doors every ten feet. "What the hell." She whispered, walking towards one.

"You can't open that." Bucky told her, all humor gone from his voice.

"Why not?" Cat asked.

"You just can't."

She spun around to face him. "What do you do here?"

He shrugged, motioning for her to follow. "I have a room. I was trapped in it for a long time but then, all of a sudden, I was able to get out. I tried the other doors but every time I did, there was pain and cold and I was locked up in my room again. Finally I stopped trying the other doors, then I'm left alone, I don't have the pain or the cold, I'm free to roam. Sometimes doors will open on their own, I'll see memories of the war or my family, or Steve but then they close again."

Cat frowned before she gasped a hand covering her mouth. "Oh my god, that's it. You would remember who you were and that's when they would torture you or put you in cryo."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have so much to tell you." Cat said, stepping closer to Bucky. "It's going to suck and you're not going to believe me but trust me when I say I'm here to help you."

He finally nodded and Cat launched into everything that Bucky in the outside world, and Steve had told her. How he had fallen from the train and was found by the Soviets then given to HYDRA where they used him as their own personal weapon for years. She told him what little she knew about him being tortured, his mind being continuously wiped and when they didn't need him, how he was put into a cryostasis state. She told him how 70 years had passed since the war and he had been woken to take down SHIELD and Captain America but Steve had recognized him and a part of Bucky started to remember too. He had escaped HYDRA's clutches and had been on the run until a man from Sokovia had tried to frame him for a bombing, which led to Captain America finding him and doing everything in his power to save him. She told Bucky how she ended up in the picture, the showdown in Siberia and their getaway to Wakanda where they currently were.

"But if this is my mind, how are you here?" Bucky asked.

"I have a certain set of skills that we, as in outside Bucky and I, thought we could try and utilize and lo and behold, here I am."

Bucky was silent for a moment as he paced in front of her, taking it all in. "I was a mindless assassin for the enemy?" He clarified.

Cat nodded.

"I was sent to kill my best friend in the whole world."

Another nod.

"This seems all sorts of ludicrous, Doll. Steve's my best friend, I've spent my whole life protecting him, I wouldn't kill him."

"You didn't. Steve is what made you start to remember. And you're remembering so much more too. It's great, it really is. But you have some super dangerous stuff still inside your head."

"And how do you recommend we get rid of it?" He asked with a small smile, looking her up and down. "It honestly looks like Steve, before he became a science experiment, can take you."

She met his look straight on, her arms crossed over her chest, mimicking the pose Steve had outside of the cell "We're going to open these doors and kick the ass of whatever's lurking there."

"I don't want to go back to that room." Bucky whispered, looking like he was about to have an anxiety attack.

"You won't." Cat promised. "If I'm correct, those times you tried, were you remembering who you really were. HYDRA would see that and wipe you, essentially making you start all over. That's not an issue now."

"How do I know you're not with them and this is another trick?" He suspiciously asked.

Cat tapped her chin, trying to think of what to tell him. "You had a sister named Rebecca."

"That's not hard to figure out." He scoffed.

"You're a science nerd. You didn't tell a lot of people but you really liked science in school and when you went to war, it helped you a lot as a sniper, 'cause physics. I figured that out while researching my history paper on you but you confirmed it with me a couple nights ago after my boyfriend showed you that paper."

A rustling of paper sounded behind her and Cat looked back to see a piece of paper on the floor, having been shoved under from one of the closed doors. She walked over to it, realizing it was her paper. She held it out to Bucky who took it, sending her a suspicious glance as he read the title.

"How James Buchanan Barnes was instrumental to Captain America winning the war?"

"Just read it." She muttered, unable to believe she was reliving this humiliation.

He did and Cat paced up and down the hallway, seeing if there was anything different or if they did look all the same.

"You wrote this on me?" He asked in awe. "I mean, you would think anyone would choose Steve, he's Captain America."

She rolled her eyes, walking back towards him. "Everyone chooses Captain America. I wanted something different, with more substance. It's up for a scholarship right now, so I'm not about to complain."

He folded up the paper and put it in his pocket. "Alright, Doll, I believe you. What now?"

She shrugged. "We pick a door and try and open it and see what happens? I'm as lost as you are. I'm just trying to find the trigger words and remove them so no one can control you anymore. Meeting 1940's you was not exactly something I planned on."

"Where do we start?"

"At the one that gave us the paper." Cat decided, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards it. "Look, I don't know what's going to happen here and well, I don't blame you if you don't want to be here for this."

"Where am I gonna go?" He asked with a small deprecating smile. "I've been roaming the halls for a long time."

"This is going to bring up a lot of fucked up memories." She warned him.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"My mom is dead." She muttered, placing a hand on the doorknob. "At least I think she is, I mean I'm pretty sure she is but I was wrong once."

"What's that even mean?" Bucky asked.

"You don't want to know." Cat told him. "I'm sure you'll remember when we're out of here. Ready?"

He looked hesitant before finally nodding and she gave the doorknob a hard wrench, breaking the lock and throwing it open. She stepped inside first, only to be met with an arm made of metal, punching her in the face and sending her flying.

… … …


	8. Chapter 8

**I almost quit writing this, not because of the lack of response but because I feel Cat is becoming too... i dunno... someone asked me what fandom she WOULDN"T be going to fix and that kinda punched me in the gut, mostly because I've been dealing with super severe depression and well fuck my life... then I was like, ah fuck it. You don't wanna see that? DOn't read it... I was having fun. and well, shits about to hit the fan when she goes back to Beacon Hills anyways, so I might as well finish the Catverse Series for me.**

 **Also, constructive criticism is good, being a dick cuz you're hiding behind a keyboard? not good. Just ignore and move on. Plain and simple.**

 **RANT OVER**

 **... ... ...**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue. Unless your Cat, she's mine. ANd she can only be used with permission. but like,JUST ASK.**

 **Let's gooooooo, and please review, it is my food.**

 **... ...**

… … …

"Holy shit." Bucky yelled as Cat hit the wall and slid down it, landing in heap.

She groaned, forcing herself to lift her head in time to see another Bucky, in full on Winter Soldier mode, grab the 1940's Bucky around the neck and slam him into the wall, choking the life out of him. She forced herself to her feet, scowling when she realized her nose was broken and wondering exactly how many times she could break her nose before it would just go all weird and she would need plastic surgery to fix it. Wait, could Werewolves even get plastic surgery? Why was this even a question right now?

"You. Broke. My. Nose." Cat growled, pushing it back in place as she jumped on the Winter Soldiers back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He released Bucky who slumped to the ground, gasping for air and Cat tightened her hold, wondering what she was supposed to do with The Winter Soldier now.

He easily flipped her over him and she landed on her back, her eyes widening as his fist came flying down. She rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding having her skull smashed in and she grabbed his right arm as she rolled, throwing him off balance as he rolled over top of her. Cat followed through, getting his arm in an arm bar as she ended up on top.

"Bucky." She snapped, wrenching on his arm as he struggled to get near her. "It's me, it's Cat. I'm here to help you."

"You are my mission." The Winter Soldier grunted, his left arm swinging over and knocking Cat aside.

She rolled backwards and to her feet, seeing he was going for a knife he had on him. Cat automatically reached for one as well, realizing, after her hand pulled it out, that she had gone into Bucky's mind with no weapons on her, so where had this come from? Across from her, the Winter Soldier paused, staring at the knife in her hands.

"That's mine." He finally said.

Cat glanced at it, her eyes widening at realizing it was the one he had given her before she left for the Prison Raft. "Yes. Oh my god, yes. You gave this to me when I went to go save your friends, it's your favorite knife, which we totally need to talk about because who has a favorite knife?"

"Friends?" He sounded confused as he lowered his arm.

"Yes. With Steve. I went with Steve and you gave me this to protect myself."

"Steve?"

"He's our best friend." Bucky rasped from the floor. "Steve Rogers, that little punk that became Captain America. We'd do anything for him."

"He- he was my mission?" The Winter Soldier frowned. "I saw him, on the bridge, I knew him. They wiped me right after."

Cat and Bucky exchanged looks.

"But you knew him." Bucky reminded him. "You would never hurt him. And he'd be pissed off if you hurt me or Dollface here."

"My name's Cat." She muttered, ignoring the smirk Bucky sent her way.

"Steve." The Winter Soldier whispered. "Steve Rogers. His mom's name was Sarah. He was my best friend. He was always fighting in alleys." He looked up at Cat, a heartbroken look in his eyes. "On missions, I would always look down alleys, just in case. I didn't know what I was looking for."

"Steve." She cried, lowering her knife and moving towards him. "You were always looking for Steve down those alleyways because somewhere inside you always knew."

The Winter Soldier looked down at the knife in his hand and gave it to Cat. "I stabbed him with this knife. Where's Steve?"

"He's probably here and if not, he's waiting for when we're done."

"Wait, you stabbed him?" Bucky asked in disbelief.

"He was my mission." The Winter Soldier said as if that explained everything. He turned back to Cat. "How are we done?"

"We need to find triggers. We need to find the words HYDRA used to make you their mindless assassin. Have you been out of this room before?"

"Lots." He replied, moving and holding out a hand for Bucky, helping him up.

"Do you know where they are?"

"Maybe. They say the words and lots of times I'd end up back here but I might be able to find them."

Cat nodded, moving over to help Bucky as The Winter Soldier went outside.

"You okay?" She asked.

He nodded. "This whole thing is kind of a mind fuck."

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" She shot back

He chuckled and shook his head. "I hope you're sticking around for a while, Dollface."

Cat grinned, following the Winter Soldier down the hallway.

"I think it's one of these doors." He finally said.

"How do you even know that much?" Cat guessed, "Everything looks the exact same."

He only shrugged and Cat looked at the doors around her, finally choosing one.

"New game plan." She told the two. "We don't know what's in here so I'm going alone."

Bucky began to protest and she cut him off.

"Nuh uh. If the trigger is in these rooms, it's going to trigger one or both of you. You'll kill me and I honestly don't know what happens if I die in here. Let me see what's in there first."

He agreed, while the Winter Soldier just watched her, a weary look on his face. Cat sighed, grabbing the doorknob and twisting it hard, breaking the lock and opening the door, slipping in and closing it behind her.

She immediately stopped, her jaw dropping as she could only stand there and blink in surprise at what was in front of her. Bucky, an even younger Bucky, was holding a baby in his arms and feeding the baby. Furthermore, he was quietly singing to the baby as he rocked it to sleep. Cat's heart melted at the adorable sight before her and she reached back and grabbed the doorknob, opening it and silently slipping out, not wanting to disturb this particular memory.

"Not it?" Bucky asked when she was in the hallway.

"That was the most adorable thing ever." Cat practically cooed.

"What?" Bucky asked.

Cat grinned. "You, rocking one of your siblings to sleep, so cute. Nice voice."

"I want to see." Bucky said, reaching for the door.

"No." The Winter Soldier grabbed his arm. "We must complete the Mission."

Bucky scowled at him. "Brainless assassin version of me is kind of an asshole."

Cat chuckled, moving on to the next door. "I'll let you two fight that out, I'm going in here."

Another hard twist and Cat stepped into another room. This one was dark, one small lamp in the middle of a room, super dim as it sat beside a bed. She heard a noise coming towards her and quickly moved further into the shadows as someone entered the room. It was Bucky, looking not much younger than army Bucky. He was carrying soup and some water and he frowned as he looked at the bed.

"Come on Stevie, we need to get some food in you."

"I'm not hungry." A voice on the bed replied before ending in a fit of coughing.

"You need to eat. You need to get better."

The lump on the bed moved and Cat's eyes widened at seeing Steve Rogers, and what could only be the pre-serum Steve Rogers, lying on the bed, the blanket wrapped around his head as he shivered.

"I'm never gonna get better Bucky. I'm always going to be sick one way or another."

Bucky moved to sit on the bed, putting the soup and water on the table as he reached over to tousle Steve's hair. "And I'm always going to be nagging you to eat when you are, you little Punk."

"Jerk." Steve muttered, but he reached for the soup and began to eat it under Bucky's watchful eyes.

Cat shook her head, sadness filling her at all that Bucky had lost as she reached for the door and silently slipped out.

"Another memory." She told the guys.

"Are they talking to you too?" Bucky asked, glaring at the Winter Soldier as he rubbed his jaw. Cat couldn't help but think there had been some kind of scuffle but she didn't have the time to babysit them.

"No, I stay out of sight for the most part." She grabbed the next door, opening it and slipping outside, right into an alleyway where a Steve Rogers was on the ground, getting kicked and Bucky was yelling from down the alley.

Cat knew she should've stayed out of it but she automatically reacted, grabbing the first kid, who had to be about her age and threw him against the nearest wall. She then grabbed another one and as he swung at her, she ducked, punching him in the stomach before kneeing him in the face. By the time she turned around, Bucky was in the alley and had taken care of the other two.

"How did you do that?" Bucky asked, leaning down to pick up Steve. They were both teenagers, maybe her age, maybe a bit younger and she smiled at the way he checked Steve over, making sure nothing was broken.

"I know how to fight." Cat said, slowly walking backwards towards the door. "Have a great day, guys."

"Wait-" Bucky turned back but she was already gone, having slipped back through the door.

"Are you serious?" Cat asked, once she was in the hallway. Bucky was wildly swinging at The Winter Soldier, who stood there, his left arm out, easily holding Bucky back like it was nothing. "You two, stop it right now."

Bucky relaxed and turned to look at Cat. "Any luck?"

"No." She grabbed another door and as soon as she opened it, music started blaring out.

"I know this one." Bucky cried, he ran for the door, ignoring Cat's protests as he grabbed her hand and pulled her through.

"Bucky." She cried as they ended up in some kind of 1940's dance club, everyone around them was dancing like nothing she had ever seen before. It was kind of amazing and a part of her was sad that this wasn't around in her time anymore.

"Come on Dollface, just one dance."

"I can't dance." She cried. "And I'm dressed for combat, not-" She stopped, looking down to see she was in a 1940's style dress. It was blue, as blue as Bucky's suit that he was now sporting and she glared at him as she patted her hair, only to feel the big curls and the pins holding it back on one side.

"You belonged in my era." He laughed, grabbing her hands. "You look gorgeous, Doll."

"My name's Cat." She reminded him. "Bucky, we have a mission."

"One dance and we can go. I haven't danced in ages. Follow my lead." He wrapped his arms around her, leading her across the floor.

"What if we bump into you?"

"I'm over there, making out with Connie, or was that Bonnie?"

Cat glanced over to see that another Bucky was, in fact off to the side, dressed in his army uniform, a woman up against the wall as he kissed her.

"I was shipping out the next morning, had to get my fun in." Bucky told her. "I ain't coming up for air for a while. So let's dance."

"We need to finish the mission."

"You sound like asshole me out there." He grumbled, spinning her around as she laughed breathlessly.

"He's right. I'm supposed to be helping you." Another laugh as she was spun again. A part of her didn't want to admit it but she was thoroughly enjoying herself. "I don't even know how I'm doing this, I can't dance and definitely not like this."

"My head, my memories. How do you think you ended up looking even more gorgeous than you already did?"

He picked her up, swinging her around him. She was the perfect partner, coming in at 5 feet tall and weighing so little, he could pick her up with ease. Yet he had watched her take on the Asshole Soldier who was waiting for them outside, and she had done it like he wasn't more than twice her weight and over a foot taller. Where did she hide all her strength?

The song ended, switching to a slow song and Bucky pulled her closer, one arm wrapping around her waist as he took her other hand in his. Cat's breath caught in her throat as she met his eyes.

"And you do, look beautiful, I mean." He whispered.

Cat cleared her throat, leaning back from him. "Thanks. You know, outside of here, you're not so complimentary. In fact, you thought I was 14."

He frowned. "But you're not, right? I mean, I wouldn't be stupid enough to let a 14 year old roam around in my mind, would I?"

"No. I'm 18, still kind of young."

He grinned with a small shrug. "Maybe it's because I've been alone for a long time, but Cat, you are undoubtedly, the most-"

"We must complete the mission." A metal hand wrapped around Bucky's neck, pulling him away from Cat, who couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief. She totally did not want that going where it was about to go. She knew it was only because he had spent so long alone in his own mind or because her own brainwashing was working on him but that was a conversation she didn't want to have with him.

"We were coming right back." Bucky complained. "You're such a buzzkill."

"Mission." The Winter Soldier grunted, dropping Bucky in an unceremonious heap on the floor outside the door.

"Sorry." Cat said. "He distracted me with pretty clothes."

"This door." He pointed at it and Cat nodded.

"Yeah, I'll try that next. You okay?" She directed the last part to Bucky, who looked like he was pouting but he gave her a small nod.

"OK, I'm going inside." She wrenched open the door and stepped inside but there was only darkness around her. She waited, hoping that something would change and when it didn't, she reached behind her for the doorknob and opened the door, stopping when she heard a voice. The door behind her was forgotten as she moved further into the room.

 _"Zhelaniye, Rzhavyy, Semnadtsat', Rassvet, Pech', Devyat',"_

A light came on and Cat jumped back in surprise to see Bucky sitting in a chair. He was shirtless and Cat couldn't help the gasp at all the scar tissue where his arm and shoulder met. Her gaze was quickly pulled away by a man walking before him, a book in his hand as he said the words.

 _"Dobroserdechnyy, Vozvrashcheniye na rodinu, Odin, Tovarnyy vagon. Soldat?"_

 _"YA zhdu prikazaniy."_

This was it, those were the triggers words and that was Bucky awaiting his orders. Cat turned back to the door, rushing back to close it before the two Bucky's outside could hear anymore. She needed them to stay out of this.

 _"Ubit' devochku"_

Cat didn't speak Russian but for some reason she had understood exactly what was being said. His order had been to kill the girl. Looking behind her and seeing this version of the Winter Soldier, The Asset, she called him in her mind to differentiate all the different Bucky's, was walking towards her, she knew she was the girl he had been sent to kill. She changed her mind and yanked open the door, throwing herself into the hallway.

"We have a problem." She told the guys, staring at the door and wondering if The Asset was going to come through. "Bucky, I need you to give me my clothes back and maybe some weapons."

There was no reply and Cat glanced behind her, doing a double take when she saw The Winter Soldier had a gun raised and Bucky had his old clothes on and his rifle up, both aimed at her.

"You are the Mission." The Winter Soldier said.

"Bucky." Cat cried, turning to the other version.

"Cat, something- something's making me do this." Bucky told her, a pained expression on his face, like it was physically hurting to talk.

"The words got to you." Cat said with a sigh. "Why would they affect you?"

"Because it's all still in my brain. You need to run."

The door behind her was thrown open and Cat dived out of the way as gun shots sounded in the hallway. She grabbed the nearest door and threw herself inside only to land back inside the dancing memory and Cat frantically looked around for a weapon but all she could find was a curtain rod. She yanked it from the window, noting it was at least made with a heavy metal and she turned back to the door, just as The Asset walked through it. Cat swung with all her might, hitting him in the stomach and making him double over. She lifted it and used the end to hit his head repeatedly until he was slumped down to one knee. She needed him unconscious and when that didn't do the trick, decided to swing the rod like a baseball bat and hit him in the head. His left hand came up, blocking the rod and yanking it out of her hands.

"Ah fuck." Cat muttered, using the fact that he was still on his knees to jump on him, wrapping her legs around his neck. She flipped forward, pulling him with her and flipping him over her. It gave Cat the chance to grab the rod and throw herself out the door, slamming it shut and jamming the door handle with the rod, twisting it around the door to keep him in there for a bit longer.

"You're okay." Bucky whispered, his rifle aimed at her, very close to her as she turned around.

Cat sighed as she stared at the gun in his hands. "You know I like you right?"

"Yes. And I'm sorry they're making me do this."

Cat rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well, I'm kinda sorry for doing this." She ducked under the gun, grabbing it with one hand as she drove her elbow into Bucky's solar plexus, he let go of the gun and Cat yanked it away, rolling underneath his arm and hitting the back of his head with the butt of it and he stumbled forward, dazed and confused. Gun shots sounded behind her and she grabbed Bucky before he fell, holding him in front of her.

"Are you really going to kill yourself?" Cat called over to The Winter Soldier. "You kill him, you all die."

"You are my mission." He hesitated at raising his gun again, a small frown on his face.

"We're back to that? Steve Rogers wouldn't agree."

"I have my orders." This time he raised his gun and began shooting.

One shot hit Bucky and Cat dropped him, lifting the rifle and getting off one shot at the Winter Soldier, hitting him in the shoulder, while he got her in both the shoulder and stomach. Cat let out a small growl, her werewolf coming to the forefront as she rushed The Winter Soldier who looked at her in shock, he began shooting at her but in werewolf mode, she easily dodged them, jumping at the Winter Soldier and knocking the gun out of his hand as he fell back. She growled down at him, reaching in to his tactical vest to pull a gun out. His left arm reached up and wrapped around her neck, strangling her and she grabbed his gun, pushing it under his chin.

"Is your mission worth your life?" She gasped.

"You kill me, you kill us all."

"I was lying." She yelled, lowering the gun and shooting him in the clavicle area as her other hand moved to dig her finger into the shoulder wound. He grunted, twisting to get away from the pain she was bestowing on him and Cat used his momentary distraction to twist away from his arm. She fell to the side, kicking him in the side of the head so she could get away and rushing for the door where she had found the trigger words. Cat opened the door, slipping inside and kicking it closed as she walked towards the handler who was smirking at her, holding the book in his hands.

"You cannot stop him, he is our greatest-"

Cat didn't give him a chance to finish, lifting the gun and shooting him in the head. She walked closer to him and even though he was dead, emptied the whole clip into him, a look of disgust on her face. This might've only been in Bucky's mind but she didn't care. This asshole was a main component in what had been done to Bucky and she would gladly shoot anyone and everyone that had contributed to his pain and suffering over the last 70 years.

"Here." Cat turned to see Bucky, looking like she hadn't just beat him up and gotten him shot, standing there with two baseball bats, one held out to her.

"How are you okay?" She asked with a frown, gently reaching out to grab the bat.

"My brain, maybe? I don't know what I'm doing any more than you do."

"What's this for?"

"To destroy the room." He pulled out some explosives, "then we're blowing it up."

Cat moved past him to the door to look outside where the Winter Soldier sat leaning against the wall, looking confused. His wounds were gone and Cat looked down at herself, seeing her wounds were now also gone. She turned back to Bucky, her hands on her hips. "I'm so glad you got rid of the gunshot wounds but can I maybe have my clothes back?"

Bucky chuckled. "But you looked like such a classy dame kicking ass in that dress."

She glared at him until he let out another small chuckle and when she glanced back down, she had her leather clothes back on and now had weapons on her. "Thanks for the upgrade." She said, leaning back out to call the Winter Soldier over. He looked up, slowly getting to his feet and walked over to her, taking the bat she held out to him.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's up to you guys to destroy."

He went into the room and she watched as both Bucky's destroyed everything in that room with the bats. When they were done, Bucky pulled out the dynamite he had and walked to the door, lighting it and throwing it into the room before ushering the other two out and closing the door.

"Will it stop the triggers?" The Winter Soldier asked as the room inside exploded.

"I don't know." Bucky replied. "But I sure as hell feel better."

"Me too." A small lift of his mouth in one corner appeared on his face that reminded Cat of her Bucky, the one in the outside world.

"What now?" Bucky asked, looking to Cat for answers.

She shrugged. "We need to make sure there aren't any more triggers."

"What if something like this happens again?" Bucky asked, his eyes haunted. "What if we had killed you Cat?"

"I don't know. You healed me so maybe you can… unkill me? Come on, let's try more." With both men at her back now, Cat moved from room to room, opening up the doors and looking in on the memories. Whenever they found a room that the Winter Soldier recognized, they stormed it. Cat immediately shot whomever was in there and watched while the guys destroyed the room.

"You're kind of scary with that thing." Bucky commented as they went on to the next room.

"I'm doing what needs to be done…. I hope." She stopped and looked at him. "What if this isn't the way? What If I'm fucking it all up?"

"No." The Winter soldier spoke up. "There's less- less static in my head. I- I can remember things. Steve. I remember Steve. He used to be smaller."

"Before his dumb ass turned himself into a science experiment." Bucky grumbled.

"I remember his mom, she died and I tried to get Steve to come stay with us. I- I told him I'm with him to the end of the line. He said that to me on the helecarriers."

Bucky smiled. "I remember saying that after his Mom died. She was a lovely woman, bless her soul."

Cat gave them both a sad smile. "Then I have to believe I'm on the right track."

They continued on, methodically going from room to room and marking off the ones they did with a marker that Bucky had produced. There was so many and Cat was so sure she would never be done. That she would be stuck here, just like Bucky had been, roaming the halls for all of eternity.

"I think this is the last door." The Winter Soldier finally announced and Cat looked around to see all the doors had been marked off. Okay, so maybe she wasn't stuck here for all of eternity going through memories but when they were done with this, how was she supposed to even get out of here? She stopped as that thought finally hit her.

"What is it Dollface?"

"I don't know how to leave when this is done." Cat whispered.

Bucky's eyes widened in disbelief. "What about when you've gone into other people's heads?"

"I've never done this before. Not like this."

He sighed. "Well, that was mighty stupid of you. You're starting to remind me more and more of Steve, acting without thinking. I told him not to do anything stupid before I was shipped out and look what he did, something stupid."

Cat narrowed her eyes at him. "You want my help or not?"

"I don't know, you gonna try and not die?"

They both stopped, their eyes widening as Cat got a sense of déjà vu.

"Cat?" Bucky whispered. "Oh my god, Cat. I- I remember you, outside of here, in Wakanda, I remember you. We had this same conversation just last night." He rushed forward, picking her up by the waist and spinning her around. "What does this even mean?"

"It's working." Cat cried. "It must be working." She turned, looking for the Winter Soldier, only to find him gone. "Where's other you?"

Bucky glanced behind her, his fingers coming up to rub his temple. "Here, he's in here."

"Like, you merged?" She asked with a frown. "Wait, that- that's good. All your memories were compartmentalized and now, they must be merging altogether, you're remembering everything, I think we did it."

"Then let's finish this last door." He said.

Cat grinned, grabbing the handle and yanking it open, ready to face what was inside. A gunshot sounded, pain blossomed through her chest and she looked down to see a gunshot wound right in her heart.

"oh come on." She muttered, falling backwards.

Bucky grabbed her as she fell and pulled her out of the room, slamming it behind them.

"Go finish it." Cat gasped, one hand coming up to cover the wound.

"Let me fix you first." Bucky said, placing a hand over hers. They waited, the pain didn't go away and Cat frowned, wondering what it meant. It was probably nothing, she was only in his mind but she needed to see him finish it.

"You need to end this." Cat finally whispered, pushing his hand away. "You know I'll be fine, but get in there, take on whatever memory that is and end it."

"Just- stay here." He finally snapped, knowing she was right. He grabbed his rifle, ducking down before opening the door and crawling inside, closing it behind him.

Cat was left to her own thoughts and she stared down at the wound, wondering why her werewolf healing wasn't kicking in. Was it because she technically wasn't in her own body? But her werewolf side had already popped up once. Why did her powers have to be so confusing?

"Cat?" Bucky strolled out, his face pale as he dropped down beside her. "It's done, they're all done."

"What was this memory?" She asked, curious as to what had gotten the drop on her.

"It doesn't matter." He whispered. "We did it. You can leave now, before-" He gestured to her wound and she laughed a little before it turned into a cough, blood appearing at the side of her mouth.

"Still don't know how to."

"I told you to try and not die."

A small smile. "I don't know what happens to me if I die in your mind."

"You can't die Dollface. You just fixed me, you need to get out of here and see for yourself."

Her eyes were so heavy and she couldn't keep them open anymore, even as Bucky yelled for her to keep looking at him. She felt his fingers brush her hair back, his lips on her forehead, her cheeks and a gentle brush across her lips, and then everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**OI! I think I'm done this story. I've already started the next story, Season 5 for NANOWRIMO. there's a chance i might not start posting that until December but we shall see. Until then, I will post this but there's only a couple chapters left...**

 **... ... ...**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue. Unless your Cat, she's mine. ANd she can only be used with permission. but like,JUST ASK.**

 **Let's gooooooo, and please review, it is my food.**

 **... ...**

Cat gasped, sitting straight up and grabbing at her heart, double checking to see if there was a wound there. Heavy gauze was taped to her and she ripped it away, frowning at the stitched up wound. It still looked angry and red. She glanced down at her right arm in confusion as it throbbed beneath what she could only suspect was some kind of Wakanda cast. She should've been healed by now, long before anyone would have needed to stitch her up.

"Thank fucking god."

Arms wrapped around her, crushing her to a very male chest and she groaned at the pain that lanced through her chest. The Guy holding her whispered an apology as he loosened his grip and she recognized the voice and the scent but what got her was the two arms wrapped around her. One was warm and fleshy, the other, hard, cold and unyielding.

"Am I still in your head? I'm still hurt and you have two arms." She mumbled against his chest.

Bucky pulled back, a grin on his face as he looked down at her. "I got a new arm. They checked my head, they think all the triggers are gone so Shuri gave me the new arm she was working on. There's still some bugs to fix but it's way better and you did it."

Cat's face lit up with genuine happiness before her brow furrowed in confusion. "Wait, wait, wait. How long was I out for? Why was I out for? What the hell happened?"

"You died, a lot." A new voice informed her and she looked up to see Steve there, looking down at her in concern, his arms crossed over his chest.

"How long was I in his head for?"

"Hours." Steve replied. "Maybe more. I lost track. But I stayed outside of the cell like you asked; also because Wanda made me, she said I could kill you guys otherwise. But whatever was going on in there, happened to your bodies. You had a broken nose, at one point, you guys both had a fair share of bullet wounds, moments later, they were just gone. Then you started bleeding from a chest wound. You finally let go of Bucky and fell down. He woke up, you didn't, and you weren't breathing."

"We did CPR." Bucky told her.

"As best we could with you bleeding like that. Wanda ran and got help and we got you up here. Apparently your heart kept stopping. It's been weeks, Cat." Steve finished.

She groaned. "I will pay you both not to tell Stiles."

"I think that ship has sailed." Bucky said. "I got threatened with your wolf pack again, only problem is, they can't find me."

"I'm so dead." Cat muttered before hastily looking up at the two men. "Ignore that not so funny joke. Why am I not healed? If I've been out that long, I should be healed."

"Something about you constantly dying so your healing wasn't kicking in. At least Shuri and the doctors think so. But they're unsure since they haven't worked on anyone like you before." Steve informed her, his expression turned to one of guilt. "I even broke your arm when they asked me to, to try and trigger your healing but that didn't work either."

Cat held up her arm again to stare at the cast. "Well, this has all been a major mindfuck, now hasn't it?"

Steve sighed, stepping forward and throwing his arms around her in a hug. "I'm sorry for what you've gone through but I can't thank you enough for saving Bucky. You have no idea what it means to me."

He finally pulled back and she gave his arm a small squeeze. "Knowing what I know now, I would do it again in a heartbeat, except I'd probably duck at the last door and ignore the whole getting shot in the heart. I'm so tired of being shot and stabbed."

He gave a low chuckle. "You're probably in the wrong business than, kid. I'll give you guys some time to talk and tell the others you're awake."

He left, leaving Cat alone with Bucky and she grinned at him. "Captain America finally submitted to my charms."

Bucky burst out laughing. "I knew it was only a matter of time."

She stared at him, a small smile playing on her lips. "You're lighter now."

He looked down at himself. "I didn't lose that much weight, if anything, I've been hungrier since we finished."

She laughed, shaking her head. "No, I mean, you're lighter now. That deep, dark despair isn't hanging over you like before, your aura is brighter."

"You can… see my aura?" He asked in confusion.

"Yeah. I used to see everyone's up until I was bitten, then I lost my powers and everything was just dark, I was cut off and so lost."

"Looks like we both regained something." Bucky whispered.

Cat smiled. "I don't know if I would count on it. I didn't see Steve's aura."

"If you did, do you think it would be red white and blue?"

Cat let out a small snort before letting out a sigh. "I just wish I could see Erica again."

"Who's Erica?" He asked.

A sad smile came to her face as she bent her knees, wrapping her arms around them so she could lean her head on them. "Erica was… she was my best friend before any of this started. I had no one in Beacon Hills when I moved there, so I became a student aide, just so I could stay busy and skip gym class; I hated any sort of physical activity. She had the same idea and we became friends. Then I met Scott and Stiles and she- she met Derek who was the Alpha at the time, looking to build his pack. He gave her the bite and we were at odds for a while, until the whole pack kind of adopted me. When the Alpha pack came to town, they kidnapped her and when she fought back, they killed her. I started seeing her a couple months later and it- it was great having my best friend back but then I was bitten and well- I saw her in a dream once but that's it."

"You said your powers were coming back, maybe you'll see her again."

"Maybe." Cat whispered, her eyes turning back to catch his. She wanted to change the subject, she missed Erica so much still. "Who shot me? What was your last memory?"

He grimaced. "One of my handlers, but I'd rather not get into it. I'm glad you didn't go in."

"And your head? How is everything? We got it all?"

He nodded. "They seem to think so. Shuri went into my brain and couldn't find anything odd and when she was in there, nothing set me off. I still- I mean, I still remember everything I did and T'challa said he will get me someone to talk to. A therapist like you said because everything is still messed up in my mind. Sam said I probably have all sorts of PTSD to work through."

"Probably." Cat agreed. "I'm glad you're getting help though, and with that, it probably means my time is almost up here."

Bucky's easy going expression disappeared as he realized she would be leaving here. "You could stay here." The with me part that he didn't say was heavily implied and Cat sighed, remembering being inside of his dream and what he had almost said, the light kiss on her mouth as she laid dying. Cat was very good at not acknowledging when someone liked her. Case in point, Malia and Liam. She might tease Malia about her new crush but Cat also knew exactly who it was, although, at least she now knew it was all because of her mind.

"Bucky." She began. "I have to go finish school."

"I know." He replied.

"Besides, anything that happened in your mind, anything you think you might feel right now, just remember, I did that to you, I brainwashed you. You should hate me for that."

He rolled his eyes, not wanting to pursue it and tell her that any and all brainwashing, including whatever she had done to him, or thought she had done, had all been broken when she was in his mind. But a part of him knew a lot of his feelings were just gratitude for everything she had done for him. She had literally died, repeatedly for him. That wasn't something a guy forgot. But she was right, she had to go back to her life, she had to finish school and do whatever plan she had. She had her whole life ahead of her and Bucky, well Bucky just had to learn to live again and deal with what he had been forced to do.

"I like having you here, that's all Dollface." He smirked at the nickname. "You're my friend, no brainwashing involved."

"Are you staying in Wakanda? What about Steve and his team?"

Bucky shrugged. "I think it's best I stay here for now, work on me, make sure everything will be okay. I think Steve is talking about traveling a bit, maybe helping out covertly. Once I've had time, I might join him. He said you could help with setting up a new ID or something?"

She nodded. "Yes, of course. I can make you a whole new identity. If you wanna leave this all behind and start elsewhere, I can do that too."

"Maybe, if I get out there again. Maybe I can make a stopover in Beacon Hills, see if Stiles stays true to his word and sends his cute little wolves after me."

Cat laughed. "You know I won't let him do that, but yes, of course, come visit, Maybe I'll come see you before I start uni or something. And you know how to skype now and I'll show you emails and how to text. Then you can annoy Steve that way too."

He laughed. "Now that sounds like fun."

"I'm glad I could help" She sincerely told him.

"I'm glad you didn't die." He replied just as sincere.

… … …

"You weren't supposed to go into his mind." Stiles yelled.

Cat sighed and rolled her eyes at the screen in front of her. She finally decided to give Stiles a call and Bucky had got Shuri to set it all up for her. He was currently sitting beside the bed she was still in, watching their interaction with an amused smile, Stiles unaware he was there. At least someone was amused because Cat definitely was not amused.

"You told him that, not me. It was his choice and we weighed the pros and cons."

"You almost died." An exasperated Stiles yelled. "If what Captain America told me is true, you did die, a lot. Don't get me wrong, talking to Captain America, highlight of my whole life, but finding out why he was talking to me, kind of put a damper on the whole thing."

"I'll get him to call you when I'm not dying for a little gossip sesh." She sarcastically told him. "Look, I know you're pissed but it's done and I did what I thought was right."

"You have no regard, whatsoever, for your own safety."

"She's a lot like Steve in that sense." Bucky finally said and Cat turned her head to glare at him.

"Nobody asked you." She hissed.

"Is she always this grumpy when confined to a bed?" Bucky asked, moving into the video call.

Stiles eyes narrowed. "Why are you here? I don't think I'm talking to you right now. I told you it was a bad idea."

"In my defense, she convinced me it wasn't. And well, I know her and trust her, I don't know you."

"I'm going to find every wolf I know to come visit you." Stiles snapped.

"Good luck." Bucky said with a lazy salute, leaning back in his chair. "At least she didn't try using the werewolf claws she asked Derek for help with."

Cat's eyes widened as she turned to glare at Bucky, whose jaw dropped as he seemed to realize what he had said.

"You were going to try the werewolf way?" Stiles asked, his voice dangerously low. "The way Scott got into my head-"

"I was there too don't forget." She interrupted him.

He glared at her. "Yes, and you were there for the disclaimer on how dangerous it was, were you not?"

"Why?" Cat cried, throwing Bucky a scathing look. "Why would you bring that up?"

"Sorry." Bucky whispered, actually looking upset and apologetic.

"I would've sent a Banshee after you if you did that." Stiles grumbled to Bucky. "Make your ears bleed while the wolves tear you apart."

"A Banshee?" Bucky asked with a frown. "Wait, Banshee? Is he serious?" He pulled out a tablet that Cat had no idea he even had and began googling. Cat ignored Stiles and watched him, thinking that he was pretty adept at that for someone who had spent the last 70 years as an Assassin, lots of that time being spent on ice.

"The wailing woman? She who predicts death?" Bucky asked. "Wait, is that for real? It says she's a legend."

"Yeah, well so are werewolves and you have one right beside you. One that I wouldn't mind if you would send back here already."

"Oh my god, just stop." An exasperated Cat told them both, running her hands through her hair in frustration.

"What's that on your arm?" Stiles asked.

Cat let out a silent groan, having kept her arm hidden until now. "My healing is slow." She admitted. "so my arm is broken."

"When did that happen? You didn't mention that."

She shook her head. "Someone tried to trigger my healing, it didn't work, so I get a cast."

Stiles scowled. "Are you done there yet? Can you come home?"

She nodded. "Soon. But I like that you think I'm going to be safer there or something. How long until something else hits the fan, Stiles?"

"But at least you'll be here where I can see you. Are you going to Star City?"

Cat frowned. "Maybe, I'll see what City is up to, see what the hell Oliver got himself into this time."

"I can meet you there, Malia wants to come too."

"How is she?" Cat cautiously asked. "Is- is she still talking about her crush?"

"Once in a while. But when she's not talking about him, she's talking about you."

"Great." Cat muttered, only she knew that she was also the crush. Well her and now Bucky. They were also the only ones who knew that everyone only liked her because she made them, with her mind. God, how was she supposed to tell them about this?

"Stiles, I need to go."

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking worried.

"I'm tired, I'm healing like I'm not a werewolf, so I'm tired. Let me heal, let me finish up here and I'll keep you updated on my travel plans, okay? I'll talk to you later." She quickly ended the call just as he was saying I love you and she groaned, knowing she was just making everything worse.

"You didn't even say I love you." Bucky noted.

She glared at him before dropping her head in her hands. "I'm cranky, I need to sleep."

"This whole mind and brainwashing thing is getting to you, huh?"

"Shouldn't it be?" She shot back. "How do I go home and handle this? I will lose everyone I love."

"You won't." He told her. "You don't see it but I do. Your friends love you for you. Maybe at first you might've done something but now, it's all you. You're a great person Cat, you will go to any length to protect your friends, protect those you love and if you tell them and they don't see it, then come back here, or go travel and help Steve. No matter what, you'll always have somewhere to go."

"He's right." Steve said, stopping in the doorway

"I'm having a hard time believing it." She muttered.

"Then maybe it is time to go home and see for yourself." Bucky pointed out.

She scrunched up her nose, as she looked at him. "Since I'm doing my best to procrastinate, let's go back to that brainwashing thing."

"I told you whatever you think you had done to me, it was severed while you were in my brain. I still like you."

"Nuh uh." She looked up at Steve again, noticing the rest of the Avengers behind him. "First, to what do I owe this pleasure of all of you? And second, has anyone actually tried out the triggers words on Bucky since I finished playing around in his brain?"

A concerned look grew on Steve's face. "Well no, Shuri looked around and didn't see anything, so we thought…"

"No one here knows the words." Bucky told her.

"Except me." Cat reminded him.

"That doesn't sound dangerous at all." A sarcastic Sam observed, moving up beside Steve.

"More dangerous than getting shot inside his mind and almost dying in real life?" She shot back.

"She's not wrong." Clint muttered

"Tie me down." Bucky said and Cat looked over to see he had tensed up, both hands clenched into fists as he looked down at the ground.

"No." she protested, looking to the others. "Look, I know the trigger words, I also know he's not going to get violent. When spoken, he becomes complacent, there's no need to tie him down. _Sputnik."_

Everyone looked confused and Cat turned back to Bucky to see he was staring at her in confusion.

"Did you just-"

"I just." She confirmed, having just used one of the trigger words she remembered. "And look at you. Can you move all your limbs? I think so, you're talking and everything too. First test and you just passed with flying colors. Can I please get out of here now?"

"That's actually why we came down here." Steve said, looking between them in confusion. "Shuri said you can go and we were coming to get you and celebrate. But what just happened?"

"That word used to be the trigger to shut me down.' Bucky explained, trying to figure out if he should be mad at her or not. If that trigger had worked, everyone present would've known about it.

"Shut you down?" Sam questioned.

"Basically paralyze me. They would use it just in case I was fighting my programming and they needed me complacent. I would be unable to move or talk. It's how they controlled me."

"It's scary to watch." Cat muttered, having seen it in some of his memories.

"So there's no need to check the other ones?" Steve hopefully asked.

Bucky sighed. "I think she should, to be on the safe side. We need to be sure."

"Oh good, let's get some food and get this over with." Cat went to rip off the cast but was stilled by Bucky who gave her a small smile.

"I think you're supposed to keep that on a bit longer. I don't think you want the wrath of Shuri on you."

"You're probably right." She agreed with a small frown.

"Can you even repeat the words?" Sam asked. "They're in Russian, do you speak Russian?"

"No." She admitted. "not usually but I know the words, I heard them enough."

"What went on in there?" Clint asked. "Barnes wasn't exactly forthcoming."

Cat and Bucky exchanged a small glance before she shrugged. "I don't remember much."

"But you remember the words for a language you don't even speak?" Clint suspiciously asked.

"Weird, huh? I need real food, then let's do this."

Wanda stepped inside, clothes for her in her hands as she shooed all the guys out of the room.

"Thanks." Cat said, grabbing the clothes as she stood up and pulled the hospital gown off.

Wanda's eyes widened as she turned away, her face going red. Sometimes, Cat forgot that most people weren't like her. She had no qualms about changing in front of people anymore, now that she had hung out with werewolves who were sometimes in various states of undress after a transformation. Plus, sharing a room or a house with various friends had made her a lot more relaxed.

"Sorry." Cat told her as she began putting on the clothes.

"It's Okay." Wanda replied. "You just took me by surprise."

"I tend to do that. Thanks for the clothes."

"You helped me." The Taller girl stated.

"After the prison raft? Ya, the guys tell you?"

"Yes, but I mean, at the airport. I was holding up the tower, it was straining me but then I felt a little bit of the strain taken away. I didn't think about it until you spoke to me in my mind after the prison raft and Steve told me you were going into Bucky's mind. I did not know there were others like me."

Cat scrunched up her nose, tapping Wanda on the shoulder to tell her she was done. "Yeah, I helped but I don't think I'm like you. My powers were inherited for the most part and most definitely did not include telekinesis originally. That was just some after effect of being supernaturally poisoned and I don't even know if I can do it again."

"But there are things you can do." Wanda pressed. "You can help me?"

Cat shrugged, "With what? I've read your file on our way to rescue you, considering how powerful you are, you're pretty controlled."

"People, they are afraid of me."

"That has nothing to do with control." Cat softly told her. "People are afraid of what they don't understand. I've scared my own friends plenty when I've done things we didn't think was possible. You can't control other people's fear only-"

"My own." Wanda finished for her. "I have said that. Did you see that in my mind?"

Cat shook her head. "I don't really go into other people's mind. Talking to you, helping Bucky was an unusual thing for me and I don't know if I'd do it again. I'm a Seer."

Wanda's eyes lit up. "You come from the Tuatha de Danann, don't you. How did I not realize this when Clint told me your story. My family has been traced to them. Our line has been so diluted that no one has shown powers in generations."

"Except you." Cat whispered.

Wanda shook her head. "Mine are from an experiment. You have read my file."

"If you had that gene or whatever causes this, in you, the experiments made it manifest, mutate into what you became." Cat frowned. "There has to be some sort of tests to-"

"No." Wanda cut her off with a scowl. "I am done with tests, with people poking and prodding my mind."

Cat paused, understanding what she meant. If she had been through what she had read about Wanda, she wouldn't want anyone doing any sorts of tests on her either. HYDRA were a bunch of dicks in her books and she hoped they would never get their hands on her, god only know what they would do to her and what she would become.

"Ok, you're right. No tests. I have to go soon but I have stuff you can read. Anything you want to talk about, I'm an open book and of course, when I'm gone, you can message me anytime about anything. I don't know how to help you but I guess it is easier knowing we're not alone."

Wanda's face lit up. "I would like that. If you'd like, I can help you with Bucky, in case anything goes wrong."

"You can get into people's minds." Cat remembered.

"Not like what you did. I can plant thoughts in peoples minds. I was meant to be a weapon, that's all I know how to do. I would not have been able to fix his mind the way you have."

Wanda looked sad and Cat stepped forward, placing her hand on her shoulder. "That might've been what they wanted but you're not a weapon Wanda. What you choose to do with the power they gave you, that's all on you and you've been helping people, you can still help people. If we are from the same descendants, then perhaps there is a lot we can teach each other."

Cat was rewarded with a smile she could only describe as blinding.

… … …

… … …


	10. Chapter 10

**OK. This is it. This story ends here and picks up again in Beacon Hills, Season 5. It's called Between The Woods. And what happened here, and elements of the story still appear there. Yeah, you'll even see some Avengers people pop up at points, I'm sure. I'm already many chapters into that story so it shouldn't be long until it starts appearing, so please keep an eye out for it.**

Thanks for reading Cat's story

 **... ... ...**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue. Unless your Cat, she's mine. ANd she can only be used with permission. but like,JUST ASK.**

 **Let's gooooooo, and please review, it is my food.**

 **... ...**

Bucky tapped out an impatient rhythm with both hands on the arm of the chair.

"Your anxiety is showing." Cat quipped, not looking up as she wrote down the Russian words so she could pronounce them properly and say them in the right order.

"I live in constant anxiety now." He muttered.

Cat let out a small laugh. "Then you definitely fit into this era now. Us Gen Z kids are constantly full of anxiety."

"Gen Z?" He asked in confusion.

"Generation Z. It's what the current generation of kids are called."

"So what generation was I?" He couldn't help but ask.

"I dunno, the old people brigade?"

His jaw dropped in shock and she laughed.

"The Greatest Generation." She called. "That's what you guys were, the ones who fought in World War 2."

"We were pretty great."

Another laugh as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but according to your age in this time frame, you're considered a millennial, so, enjoy being lazy and eating your avocado toast."

"What the hell is avocado toast? Do people toast avocado's?"

"No they just put it on toast. They much prefer doing that over buying a house nowadays."

"What?" He looked so confused and Cat couldn't help but grin, happy that she at least got him to calm down a little and think of something else. Seemingly realizing what she had been doing, Bucky turned to glare at her.

"Nice trick. I didn't think Avocado toast could be a real thing."

She tucked the pencil up into her hair and stood up, the book in her hands. "Hey, you've lowered your anxiety levels, but everything I told you was true. Welcome to the new millennium, where things no longer make sense. Are you ready?"

Bucky immediately tensed up again as he gave a small nod. "I think you should tie me up or we should go back into the cell. You can say the words to me from outside the cell."

She rolled her eyes. "No. I want you to be comfortable, even if you were triggered, you're basically under my control." She frowned. "Which I kind of hate. Are you sure you don't want me to teach these words to Steve? I'm sure you trust him a hell of a lot more."

He shook his head. "I trust you, Cat."

She nodded as the door to her room opened and Steve slipped in, a frown also on his face.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked.

"I'm just worried if something goes wrong."

"It won't." Cat assured him. "Plus, we have everyone waiting. Wanda is right in the hallway and the best line of mental defense in case shit goes south."

"Language." Steve warned her.

Cat glanced at Bucky and the two burst out laughing as Steve blushed, scratching at the back of his neck.

"Come on, Stevie." Bucky teased. "I've heard you say lots worse."

"It just slipped out." Steve muttered. "For the love of god, don't say anything to anyone outside of here. I still haven't lived it down from last time."

"Oh that's Grade A blackmail material there, Cap." Cat said with a grin.

He looked absolutely horrified and she laughed, motioning him to sit on her bed since Bucky was already occupying the chair in her room.

"Are we ready?" Cat asked again.

Bucky gripped the arms of the chair and nodded, his face going serious as he stared straight ahead.

Cat took a deep breath and looked down at her book as she began to say the words. "Zhelaniye, Rzhavyy, Semnadtsat'." She glanced up to see Bucky's grip had tightened, his eyes clenched shut.

"Rassvet, Pech', Devyat'." Another glance and his head had dropped down. She could see beads of sweat forming on his forehead and she frowned, wondering if this was all about to go south.

"Dobroserdechnyy, Vozvrashcheniye na rodinu, Odin, Tovarnyy vagon." She finished the words and stared at Bucky, listening to his harsh breathing as his eyes stayed closed, his grip on the chair turning the knuckles on his right hand, white, while his left hand tore the fabric of that arm. Cat glanced at Steve, who looked at her, concern in his eyes and she shrugged, turning back to Bucky.

"Soldat?"

His head lifted, his eyes opening and Cat's heart sank as he looked straight ahead.

"Soldat?" She tried again.

His breathing became erratic as he looked off into the distance at something only he could see.

"Is- is he waiting instructions?" A fearful Steve asked.

Cat stepped closer to Bucky leaning down to look at his eyes, one hand came up to cradle his face but Steve grabbed her wrist before she could.

"You don't need to go into his mind again."

"I don't even know if I could again." She said with a frown. "But Steve, I don't think this is him being mission compliant. I think he's having a panic attack. Stiles used to get them a lot."

"What do we do?" He asked, sounding panicked himself.

She gently pulled her wrist away, both hands coming up to cup the sides of his face. "Bucky, I need you to breathe with me, okay? Deep breath in…. and out… with me, okay?" Cat tried to get him to listen but he ignored her, staring straight ahead, his eyes watery as his breathing stayed erratic.

"I"ll go get someone from Medical. Don't leave him alone." Steve warned her as he took off.

"Bucky, we're going to get you help." Cat whispered. "I'm sorry I made you have a panic attack but at least the triggers are gone. You're safe."

His breathing became worse and Cat groaned, thinking back to something Lydia had once told her that she had done for Stiles. It had worked then and even though a part of her felt awful for what she was about to do, she should at least try before he harmed himself.

"Bucky, Bucky, look at me." Cat whispered, "Please, look at me."

His eyes finally focused on her as tears began to fall, and he tried to breathe properly but to no avail.

"Keep looking at me." She told him, leaning closer and pressing her lips to his. He inhaled sharply but then she felt him hold his breath as he slowly began to kiss her back, his lips moving against hers as one arm wrapped around her, pulling her closer.

Cat pulled away, opening her eyes to see Bucky opening his, looking a little dazed as he looked at her.

"What was that?" He asked.

She gave him a small smile, her thumb swiping at the tears that had spilled onto his cheeks. "Lydia once told me that she helped Stiles through a panic attack that way. Something about holding your breath stops the attack. And when you kiss, you tend to hold your breath."

He leaned back against the chair, pulling away from her and looking a lot more composed than he had brief moments ago. "You didn't kill her for kissing your boyfriend."

She shook her head. "It was before we got together, I think. But either way, she helped him. Are you okay, what happened?"

"Flashbacks." He muttered. "The things they made me do after they spoke those words. Having you fix my brain made me remember everything, good and bad."

"I'm sorry." She honestly told him as Steve came rushing back in, a medic with him.

"You're okay?" Steve asked, sounding worried.

"I am." Bucky replied with a faint smile. "Sorry."

"How did you help?" Steve asked.

"I got him to hold his breath." Cat said. "The medic should still check him out. I- I need to go." She fled the room, not stopping to see Wanda waiting right outside the door as she ran for the nearest exit, needing some fresh air.

She hit one of the palace gardens, breathing deeply as she tried to stave off her own panic attack. Why had she done that? There was probably a better way but she had... panicked for lack of better term and just wanted to help him. Stiles was going to be so pissed. She didn't blame him and would Bucky expect more from her? Did she just ruin their friendship? Why the hell was she so stupid? She really needed to think things through.

"You worry your boyfriend will be mad."

Cat glanced behind her to see Wanda had followed her out.

"I was in the doorway when you kissed him. He should not be, you were only helping a friend."

"Stiles is going to have plenty to be mad about as it is." Cat muttered. "You didn't have to follow me, I'll be okay."

"I was no help in there."

"I shouldn't have done that."

"You helped him." Wanda argued.

"Cat."

Both girls turned to where Bucky was standing in the doorway, rubbing the back of his neck. His hand was still slightly shaking as Steve hovered behind him, looking like he wanted nothing more than to pick Bucky up, throw him over his shoulder and march him back into the room.

"I will leave you to talk." Wanda decided, walking past Bucky and giving him an encouraging smile as she grabbed Steve's hand and pulled him away from the garden.

"Are you okay?" Cat finally asked after minutes of silence where Bucky just stared at her and she tried to look at anything but him.

"Can you at least look at me?" Bucky asked.

She pursed her lips but did as he asked.

"Why did you leave?" He questioned.

She let out a low laugh. "Because I'm still a teenager who's prone to dramatics at times."

She saw him wince at the mention of her age and she silently berated herself again. This guy was physically 10 years older than her, and really like, 80 years older than her. She had messed everything up and it made her sad. She enjoyed their time together, was happy that he was her friend.

"Thanks… for uh… stopping the panic attack. I'm guessing that's what Sam was referring to about the memories and stuff."

Cat nodded. "Yeah, it's going to take some time and I know since we got out of your head, you've seemed okay for the most part. But it's okay if you're not okay all the time."

His nose scrunched up as he replayed her words in his head. "I know I'm just happy to have my memories back from before. I know pretty soon it's all going to hit me and I'm not going to be okay."

"Not right away." She agreed. "But keep it up with the therapist. Keep talking to people, don't keep it in. I was serious, you can skype, or email or text me whenever you need to, I mean if you still want to and when Steve leaves, you need to lean on him too."

He nodded with a sigh. "Can we- we talk about what just happened?"

Cat let out a small wince. "I was only trying to help you, Bucky."

"You kissed me."

"I'm sorry." She replied. "I know I shouldn't have but you were scaring me. I was only trying to help. I have Stiles waiting for me at home. Even if you weren't like 80 years older than me, physically you still got like, what, 10 years on me? Not to mention I'm still not 100% convinced that anything you think you like about me is brainwashing on my part. Also, I still need to go home and finish high school, how would that even work? You know if something was going to, which it isn't, because Stiles. Oh god, he's going to kill me, and try to kill you, then you'll just kick his ass and I'll have to come back from the dead and beat you up for doing that. And oh my god this whole thing just got too messy. I'm so stupid

"Are you done?" Bucky asked with a small smirk, trying not to laugh at her babbling.

She shut her mouth with an audible click and glared at him.

"You're right and I was just about to tell you everything you said to me, minus the brainwashing part. You're my friend, my first real friend in the future. Steve doesn't count, he was my friend from before. I just wanted to make sure things weren't awkward between us. I mean, it was a pretty decent kiss, I guess-"

"You guess?" She interrupted him, moving closer to him."Excuse me? I'm pretty sure that was your first kiss since world War 2 and I think it falls under a little more than decent."

He shrugged. "I mean, it was okay, back in my day-"

"You're dating yourself again, Grandpa. Just admit I was awesome and we can stop this whole awkward conversation."

He laughed, reaching out and pulling her into a hug. "I'm gonna miss you Cat."

"So we cool?" She asked, wrapping her arms around him.

"You kids and your language." He muttered against her hair. "Of course we're cool. I guess that means it's time, huh?"

She pulled away to glance up at him with a small smile. "It's almost time."

... … …

Cat yawned as she walked up to the door of her house after the trip from Wakanda. T'Challa had been nice enough to charter her a flight home and with the Wakanda tech, her flight had been a lot shorter but jet lag was still kind of a bitch.

And she already missed her new friends.

She hated that she had spent so long unconscious. God only knew all the great things she could have learned and talked to Shuri about. The tech they had was amazing but both the King and Princess had told her she was welcome back at any time. She would have loved to stay longer but she wanted to get back to Beacon Hills and check on her friends before heading to Star City if she was needed. Felicity wasn't replying to her emails and Cat didn't have a phone yet so who knew what was going on.

Saying goodbye to everyone else had been tough though. Her and Wanda had a chat before she left and Cat had showed her all the books from their descendants that T'challa had shown her. The Scarlet Witch had been super excited and promised to call Cat once she had read through everything. Their powers were a lot different but they were excited knowing they were connected in some way, even if it went back hundreds of years ago.

Sam, Clint and Scott had all hugged her and thanked her for their help before Steve had pulled her away from everyone to talk to her.

"I can't thank you enough for what you did for Bucky." He began

"You can stop thanking me, I'm just glad I could help." She placed her hand on his arm, giving him a very serious look. "The Bucky Barnes you grew up with is still in there but he's way different now and you have to remember that Steve. He's been through more than the rest of us combined and he's going to have his good days but there are going to be a lot of bad days."

"I know," Steve said with a sigh. "I'm not leaving him here alone just yet. I'm going to help how I can."

"But don't treat him with Kid gloves. I've seen the memories, I know how much you hated it when people did it to you, don't do it to him."

Steve looked shock. "You saw the old me?"

"Lots. Bucky has so many memories of you. Don't look so surprised."

He grinned, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I'm not, but it's nice to know there's someone else out there now who knows the old me."

She snorted. "You had anger issues. You fought a lot. I feel like everyone pegged Bucky as the troublemaker but he was the science nerd, you were the one always dragging him into things."

Steve's face flushed. "Not always."

"She's completely got you pegged, Pal." Bucky said with a grin, walking up behind Steve and slapping him on the back. "Maybe one day the world will finally see that Captain America isn't all All American Apple Pie."

"Shut up, Jerk." Steve mumbled, pushing his shoulder. He turned back to Cat. "I'll let you guys say goodbye. Again, thanks for everything, Cat."

She gave him a lazy salute, to which he rolled his eyes, leaving Cat an Bucky alone.

"So you're actually leaving me, huh?"

"Had to happen some day." She replied with a grin. "I'm just a phone call away. You know, when I have a phone again, and well- and when they give you one. You know what, just skype me."

He laughed. "Skype me when you get home. I'm sure everyone will want to know you're home."

"You gonna be okay?" She asked.

Bucky glanced behind him where Steve and his Avengers stood. "I'll get by. I think you made sure I had a great support system."

"I only threatened them a little bit." She cried. It was true she had given them all a lecture on helping and supporting Bucky. Sam, who Bucky had told her hated him with a fiery passion had even backed her up, surprisingly, although she did find out after, he worked with a lot of veterans that had PTSD.

"You terrified them." Bucky said with a smirk. "I heard Scott asking Wanda if you could really kill them halfway across the world with only a thought and Clint wondering if you would really bite them."

"I'll let them keep wondering." She replied with a satisfied grin.

"Also-" His face went red and Cat tilted her head to the side in silent question.

"I know this is dumb but I want you to have this." He held out his hand, his favourite knife held out to her.

"Aw, Bucky." She squealed, taking it and throwing her arms around him.

"Why would you give her a knife?" Scott asked in disbelief, "She's terrifying enough."

"This is your favourite knife, I can't take it."

He shrugged. "Hold onto it for now. I'm not going to need it for a while. Who knows, maybe I'll try the village life, get some goats, start a farm."

"Name your sassy goat Steve." She told him with a grin, holding the knife up in between them. "This is going to come in handy so much in Beacon Hills."

"And that is sufficiently terrifying." He pulled her into another hug. "You should go before I talk everyone into forcing you to stay so you don't have to deal with your fucked up town."

"You kiss your Mother with that mouth?" She teasingly asked.

He rolled his eyes as he pulled away. "You started that. Thanks again for everything Cat. I don't think I can ever repay you for it."

"Lucky for you I don't expect you too. I know HYDRA fucked you up good but just remember, sometimes people do things because they're good people and because it's the right thing to do. I'll skype you when I'm home, Bucky."

She went up on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled down at her as she used the knife to lazily salute to the others before getting onto the jet. She was going to miss them but was so glad she was going home.

Now, Cat unlocked her front door and let herself in, dropping the small bag she had in the front hall. She had left so many weapons, clothes and her phone in Germany and she knew it was going to be a bitch to replace it all. With a sigh, she moved into the living room, coming to an abrupt stop when she saw the exact bags she had left in Germany were now in her front room. But who would have done that? Maybe Peter had made sure it was returned to her because she knew Tony would have probably thrown it all out the Hotel Window. She guessed she could kiss going to MIT goodbye, Tony Stark would have enough pull to make sure she didn't get in there, hell he'd probably make sure she didn't get in anywhere. Well she could always become one of Steve's Avengers. Career Goals.

On top of one of the bags was a padded envelope and she picked it up, opening it and let out a small whoop of joy at seeing it was her phone. She would have to call Peter and thank him but first she wanted to call Stiles and tell him to come over. She had missed him, a lot, and who knew maybe she would get up the courage to tell him what she had done to everyone's minds.

The moment she powered on her phone, it began to ring and she hesitantly answered the video call from the unknown number. All she could see was the top of a head. The hair was dark brown and she was pretty sure they were male.

"H- hello?" She hesitantly called out.

The head looked up and Cat gasped to see Tony Stark on the other end.

"Finally. What the hell were you doing in Wakanda for so long?"

Cat's eyes went wide. "Where, what now?"

"Eloquent." He dryly replied. "yes, I know where everyone is."

"But you didn't follow us there?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Thought about it but I took some time to think."

"Why was your phone set to call me the moment I turned it on?" Cat wondered.

"I told you we had to talk about school after you graduate."

"I figured that was before Siberia happened. Like, I'm surprised there's not a guard waiting for me to haul me off to jail. I'm surprised you're not straight up threatening to kill me."

Another eye roll. "Like I said, had time to think and finally read your file and adventures you've had in the past few years. If I had time before all this, I would've seen what you did, coming miles away."

"So you're not mad?"

"Livid. You tried to kill me."

"I would never have killed you." She cried. "Even after I went all wolfy because you shot my shoulder off, I wouldn't have killed you. I never would have let them kill you or seriously maim you either. I did what I thought was right."

"Come on Cat, he killed my parents."

"Like he had a choice?" Cat snapped before her features softened. "Don't think I don't sympathize that you lost your parents, that they were murdered and it was awful. I've had enough of that in my life that I totally get it but you can't blame the weapon. You don't blame a gun for killing people, it's the person behind it. Likewise, Bucky was the weapon, and after getting to know him and sifting though his memories, I know that if he had even an inkling of what was going on and the ability to stop it, he would've burned HYDRA to the ground. He's as much a victim as your parents are.

"Sifting through his- what?" Tony looked confused.

"Yeah, I went into his brain to remove the triggers and return his memories to him. He's not a bad guy."

"Like with Wakanda technology?"

She shook her head. "I went in the Seer way. I removed the bad stuff HYDRA did but it fucked him up good."

"I didn't call to argue about this." Tony muttered.

"You apparently called about my higher education."

"Smart ass." He muttered. "You know, if I put yours and Parkers intelligence together with his politeness, you'd be the perfect kid."

"Is he okay?" Cat asked.

"He's fine. Happy's in contact with him. He might be mad at you, I don't know, I wasn't really listening." Tony shrugged. "Anyway, Yes, MIT will probably be sending you an acceptance letter, thanks to your transcripts and my glowing recommendation letter and then you'll get an offer for a Stark foundation Scholarship."

"I don't need one." Cat said.

"Come on, Kid. MIT is the perfect place to help you flourish." An exasperated Tony replied.

Cat laughed. "No, I'm all for MIT. I don't need a scholarship. Give it to someone who can really use it."

"You're an emancipated minor, how are you ever going to afford University?"

"You didn't get that part in my file, huh?"

"FRIDAY." Tony yelled. "What is she talking about?"

It was silent for a few moments before the AI spoke. "It seems Cat Danvers was left a small fortune by her Mother and grandmother for when she turned 21. It was released earlier this year by Oliver Queen's Lawyers and moved into several different accounts set up by Lina Calhoun, formerly Cat Danvers."

"Of course." Tony muttered. "You're very good at hiding your tracks, I'll give you that."

"Protecting myself from my insane Father." She explained "He tried to kill me once, maybe twice. Possibly killed my mom, maybe, I thought so but that's a whole 'nother confusing story. Thank you for MIT, I won't let you down but please give the scholarship to someone who can use it."

"Fine." He muttered. "Let me know when you get it."

"I will. You didn't have to do all that but thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, Kid. Don't think I'm not doing this for selfish reasons, completely selfish reason. Working at Stark industry, selfish reasons."

She let out a soft chuckle. "Of course. Can I ask you something though?"

"Maybe."

"There's been talk about the airport incident but beyond mention of the one in purple and a video I took off youtube, there's been no mention of me. Why? And why wasn't anyone here to arrest me?"

"Oh, yeah, General Ross is pissed about that. He's mad I brought in an unknown superhero who wouldn't remove her mask or give up her identity. So he's pissed. Moreso when you disappeared with Barnes and Noble."

Cat let out a loud snort of laughter. "How long you been saving that one?"

"Too long." He admitted. "Also, nice handiwork on the prison raft. To be fair, I didn't know the were going to send them there."

"You know they weren't going to end up anywhere good." Cat softly said. "Thank you, though, for keeping me out of everything."

He nodded, briefly looking away from the screen. "You and Parker are just kids. I shouldn't have brought either of you in but I was desperate. I'm doing what I can to keep you both out of it."

"Thank you." She told him again.

"I'm still pissed you turned on me."

"My visions want what my visions want. How's Rhodey?"

He sighed. "Not good but I'll get him walking soon. Speaking of, I need to go help him. Look after yourself kid, and keep me updated and try not to do anything stupid, or I'll start calling you Rogers."

Cat smiled. "I will. I'm truly sorry how it all went down, Tony. I truly am. I was only doing what I thought was right."

"So god damn moral." Tony muttered. "I'll talk to you later, Kid."

He hung up and Cat fell back against the couch with a small sigh. Tony went out of his way to, not only protect her and her identity but get her into her number one school choice, but why?

A part of her wondered if she brainwashed him too. She should've been arrested, or outed to the world at the very least.

There was only one thing left to do now. Tell her friends and hope they didn't get rid of her themselves.

… … …


End file.
